Even Young Hearts Break
by Rakusa
Summary: major AU, Every day they grew together, every day they became closer and closer. Their friendship would survive anything, anything that is, except that.
1. Chapter 1

Even Young Hearts Break

9.13.2012

Summary: Every day they grew together, every day they became closer and closer. Their friendship would survive anything, anything that is, except that.

AN: How can you tell that I've been on youtube too much? I produce a new story! Ha! So... this is inspired by a SnapexLily songvid I was watching and gave me an idea for an SM story... Please don't hate me! Hehehehehehe... It actually gave me a few ideas but we'll just start with this one. I'm not proficient enough in Lilyverse so I'm staying quite clear of her and Snape, well, he's just too awesome to touch from canons. So we're transcribing it into a totally different situation. Not a crossover and not a HP fic whatsoever, meaning no hogwarts, except a few conceptional ideas from it. You'll see them as we move along. There is also a complete screw up of all timelines and it is done on purpose. Just be happy you're not getting a Disney mashup like I was originally planning. Anyway, onto the story, yes?

* * *

Chapter 1

Chapter Characters: You'll just have to find out, won't you?

"Odango, you ignorant, brainless twit!" The black haired beauty just set in on the blond, throwing her onto the ground. "I told you not to bother me with this! I told you to leave me alone and not follow me. Now look what you've done!" The darker haired girl puffed up to her full height, which at their age wasn't much, but it was a lot more than the blond had. "Mom will be livid when she finds out I went there and its all your fault."

"I won't tell her, Rei, I promise!" The blond sobbed, throwing her arms up around her face to ward off any further attack the black-haired one would throw at her.

A snarl crossed her features as she looked down at the girl. "Oh, get up, it doesn't matter. The problem is already unfolding, you just being there will be cause for notice. It's not every day the supreme goddess's daughter sneaks out and is spotted in a place she shouldn't be. Honestly Odango, with your coloring you _know _that you'll stand out in any crowd." Rei huffed and crossed her arms around her body. "What did they want from you anyway?" Eyes narrowed as if she already knew.

"Me to use magic." The blond admitted and lowered her own arms, sure that she wouldn't be struck, this time. Not that the black-haired girl had ever struck her that she could recall.

"I should have known. That's all they ever want from you, to use parlor tricks." Rei snarled. "Never want you to use your powers for good, do they?" She reached out to drag the younger and smaller girl up to her feet but something blocked her hand. "Usagi, quit it, I'm not going to hurt you."

"It isn't me." Usagi looked around frantically "Could it be-"

But no, it wasn't their mother, it was a boy. He was scowling at Rei. "Leave her alone."

"I can do what I like. She's my sister." Rei answered back, her temper flaring again. "Release her at once."

"Or what? You'll yell at me until I give in?"

"You're not supposed to have magic." There was a vein of worry in Rei's voice and she looked down at Usagi. "He's not supposed to have magic, the only one besides mother who should have magic is you. Unless it's the dark arts. That's not good."

"Or-" Usagi started, knowing full well who else was capable of magic but Rei was shaking her head, her eyes darting back to the boy. Usagi's were slower to follow.

"I'll be back Odango, with mom. Be all right." Then the dark haired girl was running off as fast as her legs could carry her.

There was a shield protecting her from her sister and as soon as the other girl was gone, it was too. Usagi turned her attention to the boy who came closer. He had jaw length black hair but it didn't seem to fit him at all. A frown crossed her features when he sat and she again thought it, but with much more glaring obviousness. "You know, you have very white eyebrows?" She reached out and touched one, her finger sliding along the line smoothly.

He gave her a half smile. "Something that will be dealt with soon enough, Princess." He reached up and took her hand away from his face and held it at their side.

"You know who I am, but I don't know who you are." She wasn't scared, she didn't know why but she didn't feel the need to be, even with his blocking her sister from reaching her.

"I apologize. I am Demando."

"Doesn't it hurt?" She asked, squeezing his hand, worry for him coming across loud and clear.

He shook his head. "I am not quite like you. I am similar though. I am different like you are."

"The eyebrows."

He laughed. "The eyebrows, the hair, the sibling who doesn't understand. The parents who try to make you hide who you really are. Knowing that who you are isn't half as scary as everyone else thinks it is."

Usagi frowned as she heard something in the distance. "You'd better go. If they find me here alone I can probably talk them around, but if they think you are in anyway endangering me, well... it won't turn out all right."

"Ok." Demando released her hand and rose to his feet.

Usagi jumped up after him. "Wait! I would like to see you again. Can- Can you, can we-"

"I'll be there for you, whenever you need me." He leaned forward and rested a kiss on her brow. "And I'll be seeing you again soon enough if that isn't any time in between. We're starting school in a few weeks, aren't we?"

Usagi's head bobbed with excitement. "You'll be in my class?"

"You can count on it."

Usagi's lips twitched. "With black eyebrows?"

"Of course." Then he faded back into the tree line in front of the houses, just in time as boots slapped the ground, running up to her and a pair of high heels echoed behind them.

"Usagi!" She was pulled into an embrace and lifted up into the air.

"Daddy, too tight!" She protested the squeeze, but she giggled at him as he released her a little to look at her questioningly. She reached out a hand and tweaked his nose. "I'm perfectly all right. It was just a boy."

"A boy with magic?" The woman with heels questioned, worry evident in every line of her body. She had Usagi's features, but her hair was long and black, the same color as her eldest daughter's. Usagi rested her head on her father's chest, hearing his heart beat slow as he realized her words were true, and she was all right.

"No magic." She shrugged innocently. "I guess I didn't realize I was doing it to protect myself. I was scared."

"Of the boy?" Her father asked, shifting her up so her head rested on his shoulder and he could carry her one armed and returned to his family.

"Of Rei."

"Why?" The woman demanded, her hand resting on the older girl's shoulder. "She's your sister and protector." Usagi's eyes caught the malevolent lavender of her sister's and she shrugged.

"Rei was saying you'd be mad that she caught me sneaking out, and would blame her for following me and keeping me safe. I tripped and I guess my defenses rose in result. I was only trying to shield myself from the anger. I think Rei was only trying to help."

Rei's eyes held the anger for a moment longer until Usagi's words penetrated and then a thoughtful look softened them, and if she wasn't mistaken, she might have seen a hint of a smile on her lips and a short nod, saying she did good.

"Where did Rei find you?"

"I'm not sure." This Usagi could not say, because that part was the truth, she didn't know where they ended up.

"The markets." Rei provided. "They caught sight of her and I grabbed her before they made her do anything she wasn't supposed to."

Her mother gave a tortured sigh and ran her fingers through her eldest daughter's hair. "You did good Rei. Usagi-" She cut herself off in her frustration, knowing that she couldn't take it out on the child, not like that at any rate. "You have to have a bit more head about you, you can't keep doing things like that."

"Ah, give her a break, she's young." Her father defended her and Usagi knew he'd always be on her side. She looked up and reached for a curl of his ginger locks and gave it a playful tug. He laughed and smiled down at her. "I remember being her age, I was never as restricted to all these rules. Its worse too than Rei's, because she's so obvious. Children are meant to be free and have fun."

"You wouldn't understand, you didn't grow up being the chosen heir, you weren't from these parts." The Queen argued.

"Yes, but you chose me anyway, didn't you?"

Her mother was never able to stay angry with her father and sighed, her lavander eyes rolling as she looked down to the daughter still at her feet. "What am I to do with your father?"

"Kiss him?" Usagi answered helpfully and she could feel the rumble against her chest as he tried to hold back his amusement.

With a dark shake of her head her mother came closer and took her youngest's advice. Then she lifted Rei up into her arms though a guard tried to protest and the four of them walked back to the carriage as a family unit. Usagi noticed that their hands were linked between them. Usagi looked up and caught her sister's eye, both their arms were along their respective parent's shoulder and she opened her hand to Rei. The girl took it without hesitation.

Usagi would like to say that it was the moment that everything changed between them, that there was a new understanding and they became the best of friends as well as sisters, but that would be completely exaggerating. There was a new understanding and a bond had formed that would be tough to break, but Rei still teased her mercilessly at times and couldn't change her nature, and she got angry with Usagi, a lot. Probably set her off more than any other person in the entire kingdom. But Rei always had her back and Usagi always had hers. At least when it mattered and in the coming years it would matter, more and more until there was nothing greater than the most pinnacle moment of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: And before anyone asks, yes this is pretty dark and yes this is pretty serious for how young and innocent I portrayed her in the last chapter. At the same time however she is a princess and there is a heavier burden placed upon her at that age than we could ever know. She would be a lot more mature than any average child at that age and yet hold a lot of her innocence as well. Which is why she responds so quickly to Demando's friendship. And Demando? Well... he's a gooey ball of wonder all on his own, we can't quite account for him (yet). But he's an eldest child and magical as well, so... let's just leave that there for now, shall we?

AN2: Also, let me reiterate that they're inspired by the music video and the characters of HP, but they're not HP characters. They are themselves as well just in a crazy mixed up world from the original SM-verse. Though I'm sure a few things won't surprise you but they're really not Lily, James, Petunia and Snape, they have a lot of elements that will be similar but since its not HP they can't be and I didn't want to slap different names onto the same characters. You'll notice several differences in this chapter alone. I hope. If I've made myself clear enough. The style is a little different than I usually do, so I hope you keep on reading and reviewing.

Chapter Characters: Usagi and Demando

In the mean time however, there were leaves of change and too much happened to merely skip over or even gloss. A few weeks after the previous event, Usagi found herself on a hillside overlooking the palace. Technically she was still on palace grounds. But she wasn't interested in the view, no, she was interested more in what nature had to offer her on this fine day.

She laid with her back against the grass and held up a perfect flower, freshly picked from the wild ones that littered the hills. She was looking at it, twirling it around in her fingers, memorized by the patterns it created. She turned it this way and that, curious and intrigued by what the light did to it.

There was a slight shift in breezes and suddenly the light wasn't shining on it anymore. In fact it had gotten rather dark. Her head lifted and turned and sitting beside her was that peculiar boy. "You lied about me. Why?"

"It's better that way." Usagi shrugged, lifting herself onto an elbow to face him. "The less people who know about you the better. Trust me."

"I do." He took the flower gently from her fingers and looked at it. "I've been noticing you, seeing all the things you do and say. There isn't anyone who is more genuine and brave and sweet in the entire kingdom."

"You have given me far too much credit." Usagi argued, laying back down and closing her eyes, soaking in the feel of the warm breeze. "I'm just a girl."

"A girl, but never just." He laid down next to her, his head almost touching hers, but as it was, their hair mingled together. When she opened her eyes, she eyed it curiously.

"Together like that, and it almost looks brown. I could be normal if I was a brunette." Usagi's eyes rose to his. "You question me about hiding your true nature, yet you hide your looks."

"My family agrees with you, it is better to keep who I am hidden, but that is because they're family and they are looking out for me. But you have no such allegiance or loyalties. Why did _you_ lie." He turned so he was on his side looking at her and reached out a hand. "Why, when I could be a threat to you?"

"You're not." Usagi denied. "You'd never be."

"But you don't know me. You can't know that for sure."

"I don't need to know you to know that. And while I lack time, I don't consider myself in that camp either. I don't have to know you to know you."

"You are an interesting girl, Usagi."

"And you are a peculiar boy, Demando." She tossed back at him with a hint of a smile.

"Touche." He grinned. "Shall I show you what I can do? My own parlor tricks?"

"Er... and you're sure it doesn't harm you?" Usagi would never ask of him what others demanded of her.

"If it did, I would not show you them. Now watch." The flower he had taken from her, the one still in his hand started growing. It grew larger and stronger and brighter and Usagi almost squealed at how pretty it was. But when he handed it back to her, it quickly wilted and faded before turning to ash. Demando coughed. "I'm sorry, I still haven't gotten that part right. As long as I hold it, the beauty never fades, but as soon as I release it..."

"It dies." Usagi took up his hands. "Never let go of me then. I am only beautiful when you are there."

He shook his head and pulled his hands away. "That is something I will never mess with. You are beautiful without my help. How could you think anything else?"

Usagi collapsed back on the hill, looking up at the clouds. "I'm not like the others here. Nobody besides my family dares speak to me unless it is to ask for my help or to demonstrate what they think I can do. As for my family, only my father really understands me. But with you, I can be myself and you talk to me as if I were any other and there is no pressure, no demands made from you."

"My name is full of demands." Demando laughed, but he understood. "Your family loves you and the others, well they are adjusting because they're not used to seeing someone as bright and radiant as you. Given time they will see passed your coloring and see the heart and sweetness that you offer."

Usagi's lips pulled up just a fraction. "Would you like to see what I can do?" She asked, pushing herself into a seated position.

Demando shook his head. "Not if it hurts you. You were correct, I would never do such a thing to you."

"It might hurt, but I feel comfortable showing _you_." Usagi picked up the ashes that her flower had become and concentrated on it. Slowly the ashes bonded back together but it was not a flower that it created, instead sat a tiny green bird with multicolored wings and then it lifted straight up into the air and flexed its wings in a rapid beat before it darted away. Usagi fell back to the hillside with a huff, her energy zapped and she watched it go off.

Demando sat there mesmerized by the creation, not turning to look at her until after it was long out of sight. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Usagi sighed. "I'm just a little tired right now."

"How could you do that? Can you make anything come to life?"

She shook her head. "No, only things that were once living themselves and its not always quite in the same form that it started as. Sometimes I do it on purpose and other times, well I have no control over it."

"Humans too?"

"I do not raise humans from the dead." Usagi warned. "I would be sacrificing my own life to do so. If that were the worst problem with it, I might even consider that lucky."

"No, that is not something anyone should ask of you." Demando agreed, a chill going through him at the thought of losing her for someone else.

Usagi was watching him, weighing his words and trying to understand. Eventually she shrugged. "The people always ask it of me. That day you last saw me, those were the worst. There was a woman who had lost her daughter, she had heard of me and my abilities and asked for me to reunite the two of them. How could I tell her that the only way it would be possible was in death? Everyone that day had lost someone or many someones. When Rei asked, I let her think it was only parlor tricks. It appeased her and didn't make her worry. I've been asked that before in her presence."

Demando just laid down beside her, not sure what they could talk about now, unable to console her with words. But his presence seemed enough and she trustingly curled into him and rested her head against his shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for understanding and just listening."

"It isn't a problem, princess. I'll always be here for you."

"And I for you."

–

A few weeks later and Usagi was biting her lower lip as she started her first day of real school. There were no more half days and the classes were split up between different teachers. There would be no telling that anyone in this class would be someone she had with the year before or if she would even recognize anybody.

Rei stood behind her, she had to pass the first year classes and second year to get to the third years down the way. She pushed Usagi into the room with an annoyed grumble and Usagi tumbled in and onto her knees. A hand reached out in front of her face and she took it before her eyes lifted to see who offered her the hand. A huge smile stretched across her features as she recognized the boy. It was none other than Demando.

The other students weren't used to Usagi's presence and Demando instantly got cool marks. Either for being the first one to interact with the odd one out or for being a nice guy. He was instantly welcomed into many circles, a few disagreed with him, even if she _was_ a princess. She was still different and right now different was bad. They obviously couldn't recognize that his hair was too dark, that it wasn't natural and he really didn't fit in at all. Even the ones that let him in, didn't always include her. Those were generally the ones that thought he was brave to step out and interact with her.

He tossed her a few apologetic looks as he was lost in the crowd and she was ignored. Eventually he found his way over to sit with her and she was happy that he came back to her. They collaborated on projects and created some interesting pieces for art, they were pretty smart individually and together they bypassed all the other students in the other subjects. Only one subject held them back and that was communications. When they were alone and practiced together they were brilliant, even her mother agreed. Rei never paired him with the boy who had frightened her, so he was allowed over whenever he pleased. All were happy that Usagi had a friend, that even took some of the edge off on Rei, who had been the only one in that role until now. But it added a new dimension too, she was jealous that she was no longer Usagi's sole friend, that she had somehow, however remotely been diminished in importance in some way. And instead of taking it out on Demando, she took it out on Usagi too, claiming an importance, somehow back. Not realizing it was driving a further wedge between sisters.

Alas at home when she was surrounded by people who _had_ to love her, frightened some days, maybe, but always loved her, she could wow and awe those watching with her brilliance but every time she stepped foot in front of the class, she clammed up and refused to say a word. All their eyes were judging and disapproving of her before she even spoke. It terrified her, her silence, she felt like it was just confirming and making things worse, but she feared that speaking was just as bad if not more so. So eventually, even the teacher agreed that she could sit it out.

That first day when the teacher had come in and had looked over the class, there had been smiles all around and then when her eyes caught Usagi in the front row, there was a falter and then the smile disappeared altogether. With a short bow to acknowledge that she had seen the girl, the teacher studious refused to look upon her again.

When praises were given out, Usagi got a short good job while they were lavished upon her partner. And when the teacher finally broke silence and told Usagi she could be excused from the presentations, Demando had been paired up with another person. The students didn't like it, didn't like that she got special treatment and she huddled into her jacket, knowing that she was just making things worse by being there.

Months after school began she begged her mother and was refuted, begged her father and was waylaid, begged anyone that could do anything not to force her to go to school anymore. She had only the one friend and she'd see him anyway. She hated school, hated all the disgusted looks and distrustful stares. She knew she was special, nobody else needed to make a big deal out of it.

But by then Rei was having friends over all the time, and they'd all clam up whenever Usagi entered a room and then just as she was leaving they'd all start giggling and talking in a hushed manner. Even at home it was uncomfortable and she was no longer as welcomed as she had hoped. Home wasn't a safe haven and neither was school. The only time she felt welcomed was when she was alone or with only Demando or her father.

But her father was busy and Demando was slowly pulling away from her as the months progressed, but he was also always her friend, he was always there for her and would show up every day to play with her. Demando was the only person she could count on, even if he had other friends, ones who all gave her a varying form of response. He never invited her to join them though, always hanging out with her separate from the others.

She refused to believe anything of it, as his behavior towards her never changed and they remained strong together. She was invited into his home and they were guarded but as accepting as her mother and sister. Not quite understanding the difference, but having to deal with it because a family member was different.

In secret they worked on their magic, away from all prying eyes. Usagi felt less and less exhausted with every time she perfected it and Demando was able to keep things living for longer and longer after he changed it.

Years passed and their friendship only grew stronger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter Characters: Demando and Usagi

AN: CC main ones only.

AN2: That's the last time you'll see CC, actually, as I've forgotten to do so with the rest of my chapters. Hehe...

AN3: Now, nobody's said anything yet, but I'm just going to come out and say this right away. Yes, it's a very quick aging, sometimes twice in one chapter. Ok, I get that it might be hard to follow if you don't read every word. But I do mention when there has been a time warp. I'm very diligent in pointing it out within the chapter. This will happen for awhile, can't tell you how many chapters, but it will be like this until we get to the nitty-gritty. But honestly, they started out when they were about five. Unlike Chasing History this one isn't a chapter or two to very specific moments in time, its a "getting to know them and the world" piece while at the same time pointing out very key things that happen throughout their lives and still trying to build up their friendship and other relationships that go on through it. So far everything that's happened has been on purpose and I have not strayed off my intended path. I get into trouble when I do that, and the story goes on ages longer than the original idea. This one has more chapters perhaps than the original plan, but I didn't put a cap on it and I knew the story I wanted to tell, the pages and chapters do not matter. Though truthfully each chapter is kind of short compared to other stories. So, yay for that?

Special shoutout: Thank you Toni America for a truly thoughtful review and for understanding and telling me your own views on the matter. I agree with your opinions about Demando. His character can have a lot of interesting developments if people put the time into his character. Or he can be cast off as a cliché villain. Not judging, because either can be used well and be perfectly executed as long as it is pivotal to a story and is thought out in how they're all portrayed.

* * *

When Usagi was twelve years old, she suffered the most devastating blow to her sense of well-being and establishment of support. Her father was contracted with a serious illness and Usagi couldn't do anything about it. Her mother tried and failed to heal him, she even turned on Usagi and demanded that she try. It only made things worse, the illness seemed to have taken on a life of its own and sped up due to Usagi's attempts. She wasn't to know it was the natural path the illness would have gone anyway. Her mother and sister both blamed her for his death, blamed her for not being able to stop it. She blamed herself for that too, for making it worse, for pushing him over the edge. For being the last person he spoke to and unable to explain his words to either of them.

Usagi sat by his side, praying feverishly for a cure to be applied to him and she tried again and again to heal him. Until his hands came out over hers and stopped her. "My daughter, please stop." He hauled her over him and curled her up to his chest, holding her, protecting her from all her fears for the last time. "I am dying and there is no one and nothing that can stop it. You have done no wrong. The only wrong that you will have done is after I am gone, trying to bring me back. This is the natural order to things, parents must leave before their children. I will be devastated to breath my last breath and then begin anew only to learn that you have gone in an attempt to save me."

"But if I can, and I don't-"

"I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself for me. There will be plenty of people in your long life that will ask and some may not and there will be many that deserve it. I am not one and I only ask you to chose wisely. You have only the one life to give. I hope that if the time comes and you must, that you give it to someone who can help many more and won't squander your gift. I pray a decision like that never comes to you, but it will not be for me. I have made this world a better place by leaving you in it."

Usagi could have argued and said that Rei was also his child, someone who made this world better and while she wouldn't be lying, it would be a waste of breath. He already knew it, but his greatest gift to this world was at his side. Someone who would end up doing great things even if her own people couldn't see it yet. "I'm afraid." She admitted. "Afraid of what this world will be like without you."

"I have taught you all there is I can, it is up to you to use what I have bestowed upon you. All I ask is that you be strong and brave and face the world with a smile and kind heart. Don't let your fears override what is at the very heart of you, something so very wonderful." He took a shuddering breath and she felt him squeeze her to him. "I love you and the rest of my family so very much. I know that you will all make me very proud."

Then his arms went lax and she couldn't hear him breath anymore. Felt his heart slow in beats and she jerked up in a panic. "Dad!" If anyone else heard her, she'd be disciplined for her lapse of formality. "Dad!" She shook him and then screamed out. "Help! Someone! Please help him!"

Men came running in and she was taken away from him and shoved out the door. She slid down the wall and cried into her knees, she already knew what her mother would find as she ran passed her youngest daughter and into the room. Her father was gone. The only other person she had ever met that was different from those around them was gone. Demando didn't count, her father bore his differences proudly, he was from a different land and he was not ashamed. Usagi wanted to be like him so badly, she wanted to carry on his greatness.

Her mother had loved him either because of it or in spite of it and yet Usagi was different. Though it was a logical conclusion, Usagi was treated even by her mother with caution and foreboding. Even though her mother held what made her so very special in her own hands, she still looked upon Usagi as something different, as something that was almost feared.

And so Usagi sobbed. She sobbed hard and the rest of the world ceased to exist. She'd lost her only unconditional ally in her entire world. She wished for her second one to suddenly appear and tell her it would be all right, that he would always stand beside her.

Someone did appear, but it wasn't the dark haired boy who shouldn't have been. Instead it was her sister, throwing her arms around Usagi in comfort. That comfort wouldn't last long and Usagi turned into it, and sobbed onto her sister's shoulder. How was she to know it would be the last time in many years that her sister would even let her come near her? How was she to know that the comforting would turn to coolness and would turn away from her until she recovered from her own grief. That Usagi only served as a reminder to what she'd lost and not even just her father, but the seat of power as well, what should have been her birthright for being the oldest. All the responsibility but none of the perks. Usagi would have gladly laid those things at Rei's feet if she had the ability to, but she didn't have control over it. And Rei wouldn't have wanted it, truly, in the end.

Their mother appeared a few hours later, her grief and shock subsiding long enough for her to move onto another stage in the process of dealing. She grabbed Usagi up roughly by the arms and dragged her back in. "Bring him back! Bring back my husband!"

"Mother!" Usagi exclaimed in shock, she would have never in a million years have suspected her mother to having this degree of callousness. "I can't!"

"You can't or you won't?" Serenity demanded of her child.

Rei watched it all from the door, her eyes huge and wondering why Usagi didn't try. "I can't and I won't. Dad made me promise."

"I am ordering you as your sovereign Queen to bring him back!" Serenity shrilled at Usagi and the prepubescence preteen turned to her father. She couldn't ignore a direct order which superseded a promise. Besides, he could deal with her mother if this turned out in the Queen's favor.

Usagi laid her head down upon his chest, where his heart was and listened as she held his hand. Her eyes closed on their own accord and the next thing she knew she was lying down on her back in her own bed. There was a doctor standing guard against her mother. "You have gone too far this time." It was a woman doctor and one that Usagi hadn't seen too often growing up. She had always been kind to Usagi when she had seen her. "You almost killed her and for absolutely no reason."

"She was bringing my husband back to me!" Serenity must still have been in a state of anger or denial or something because she was still going on about it and Usagi wondered what she expected Usagi to do about it. Usagi had tried and failed. Would Serenity expect her to try again?

"Have you thought about the ramifications of bringing back the dead? We never know exactly where they go and they might not be the same person that left us."

"I've seen her bring back countless of things." Serenity argued.

"Plants, small animals. Never a human. Even those things you were unable to do at her age, Serenity. _Still_ unable to do. Please just... let her rest. This has been a trying day for all of you. You'll have a new view on things in the morning. Go to bed." The woman practically shoved her mother out the door and Usagi had a new hero.

The woman returned to Usagi's side of bed, her weight making an indentation and tilting Usagi towards it slightly. She reached out and brushed aside Usagi's bangs. "I know you've awoken, look at me." Usagi did and was staring into a pair of ruby eyes and a dark fringe. "Don't allow your mother or anyone else to push you into something you know is wrong. I will not always be here to protect you, but bringing back the dead is very risky and especially when there has been time that's elapsed. If you were to bring someone back, it would have to be virtually right away, or someone that refused to go. Not someone at peace with what was happening, not exactly excited about it, but at peace."

Usagi tried to soak all that in and she felt her brows v-ing as she looked at the woman. "Are you a doctor?"

The dark haired lady shook her head and it caught the light throwing an odd green tint onto it. "No sweets, I'm not. I'm your aunt."

"Aunt?" For the life of her, she couldn't think clearly.

"That's right, piece of eight." The syntax threw Usagi for a moment, wondering why that seemed familiar. But the riddle never resolved itself.

"What's your name?"

"Setsuna." The woman leaned down and brushed her lips along Serenity's brow. "Rest now child. Until your own sisters awaken I will protect you."

"I have only one sister." Usagi argued and the woman had a nice laugh as Usagi drifted back to sleep. She did have only one sister, right? Now that she thought of it, her father was an only child and her mother only had brothers and they remained unmarried to this day. Her eyes closed and she was gone for the rest of the night. The mystery remained unsolved.

–

The worst day was the day of the funeral. All eyes would transfer from the black coffin to the only source of color, accusing her of so many wrongs. Usagi had never seen so much black in her life. All she met had black hair and black smudged eyes. Head to toe they wore only black, even the veils covered a lot of the women's faces leaving only varying shades of skin tone. The entire nation was mourning for her father. There was absolutely no color. The entire city was decorated in black, and she was so bold as to have blond hair. She wanted to shout and scream at them tell them she couldn't control it, that she was proud of her hair color because her father had given it to her. But even that wasn't entirely true. She didn't have his coloring. Hers was unaccounted for. But like him, she was different and that she could say he gave her. If he hadn't been different then there wouldn't have been the slightest possibility that she was.

Besides, she wanted to point out moodily, if she was in the middle of a crowd, she'd just get swallowed up and nobody would notice that she had blond hair. It wasn't like one dot in thousands was that noticeable. It was only when she stood apart with a smaller grouping that she was vibrant and impossible to miss. It was those moments that she felt truly alone in the world.

Throughout it all, Rei stood proudly at her side, guarding her from the snares and glared right back. Eyes turned away in deference to the first princess. When they walked down the aisle of the church with her father's remains there were murmurs through the crowds and Usagi groped for her sister's hand. She found a hand all right, but it wasn't Rei's.

She looked up in surprise at the strength and size and her wide eyes met those of Demando's. Taking a deep shuddering breath she wobbled out a thankful smile. He winked at her in return and squeezed her hand. His eyes slowly turned forward and Usagi followed his lead.

Usagi knew that people were wondering why she didn't save him, why she couldn't bring him back, the King, her own father. She was really that selfish not to bring back the most important person after the Queen.

How could she let her sister and mother suffer through this. But what of her suffering? Somehow the saddest day in her life was also a life-affirming one, one that made her boil and realize that there was so much more depth to her feelings, so much more fire and passion that she kept hidden from the world. From now on, people wouldn't walk all over her. People wouldn't stare and guilt her about something she hadn't done, something she had no control over. She would stand tall and be proud of the heritage her father has passed down to her. The only one that could claim she had gotten a lot from him. Her sister shared her DNA, but she didn't share her life story in quite the same way.

Usagi would remember who stood by her side in this dark moment and would reflect back on them kindly.

But it was all well and good, making promises and decreeing that there would be change. But change took time, no matter how much someone might wish it. Old habits died hard and new ones were always in the making. Sometimes someone might honestly think one thing was what they wanted, but in the end they were a little off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Usagi was not allowed back at school for almost three months. During that time she saw Demando almost daily, but sometimes that was only in passing. Her mother had pulled her daughters out and didn't want to send them back in the middle of a term and so waited for a new one to start.

On the return to school, Rei was instantly enfolded back into her friends' arms and was greatly supported and offered sympathy. Usagi got what she was used to, mixed looks. Some gave her sad looks as if they were apologetic that she had lost her father and others were continuing glares for whatever they feared. And that's what it was, wasn't it? Fear. The worst thing that could happen, did and now she could see clearer, especially with the time away.

She could also see that Demando had been accepted further and further into their ranks. Accepted by more and more people to the point where hardly anyone had misgivings about him. Usagi was honestly glad for him. He was a nice kid and should be accepted, nobody should have to go through what she did. He still stood up for her if he heard anyone back-talking her. But nobody did it in his line of sight.

The other students made faces at her and when Demando wasn't in the room, were aggressively mean. If she didn't realize what motivated them, she wouldn't be able to accept that Demando was friends with them. Wouldn't be able to understand it and might ruin her only real and true friendship.

Usagi swallowed as the kids caught her on the playground one day. "What's the matter? Too good for us? Just because you're different?"

"Too good?" Usagi's voice clearly betrayed her confusion. "I've never thought that-"

"No bodyguards today? Finally thinking you're safe? Too bad you let down your guard now." One of the other girls sneered. "You're an abomination."

"I heard that you aren't even the King's daughter." Nobody claimed she wasn't her mother's child, their Queen and bloodline back to all the others they had before her. The evidence was too strong. But that didn't protect her against children who didn't fear anyone but their parents and what their parents feared. They didn't even fear their teachers if they could get away with something.

"I don't think it would matter one way or the other, but then where do you think I would have gotten my hair color from, if not from him?" Usagi lifted a blond brow. "I don't see a lot of blonds running around these parts, do you?"

She was silently patting herself on the back, she had managed to stand up for herself and came back with a strong retort. "Whatever." A boy sneered. "You're all alone now. There isn't anyone that will associate with you now that you've let your father die. If you'd do that, then nobody is safe, are they?"

"I can't bring back people from the dead!" Usagi growled. "And I can't heal all illnesses. Some are too progressive even for me."

"You could if you tried hard enough, but you obviously didn't love your father enough." The first girl spat. "You disgust me."

"You being here is a bad omen." The boy added.

"I want to rip that ugly color from off your head!" The second girl reached out and grabbed a handful and pulled.

Usagi's hands went up to her hair and tried to pull back, fighting the tears of pain. She wouldn't give in to them. "Let go of me!" Usagi screamed at her.

"Or what? You'll hurt me? I think this is bogus, people are just saying you have magic to protect you, because you're a failure on this land. You can't even get the right coloring. You're a mute in class. Maybe all of this is just to prove how superior we are. A smoke screen to hide how pathetic and lame the second princess is, the second best."

Usagi was taught never to use her magic for anything but good and right now she was having a hard time remembering that lesson. She kept trying to tap it down and put a lid on it. If she used her magic now, here today, everyone would know it was true rather than just assuming it to be. It would be proof. And she would get into sooo much trouble with her mother. Things would be a hundred times worse. But it was difficult, she really just wanted to smear this girl's face into a mess.

Pebbles started vibrating on the ground and nobody but her noticed and it was enough to scare her into pressing the lid so tight the seal caught and then locking down the brackets and putting locks through the holes and then chaining it up. She pushed her magic so far down deep inside of her that to do so actually physically hurt.

The land around her stopped shimmering with a slight wave and things settled back to normal. She gave one almighty rip away from the girl still holding her hair and ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she went but when she got there, she curled into a ball and rocked herself back and forth. She didn't know how long she stayed. Must have been through the last period because the next thing she knew, she had arms wrapped around her and she was being rocked by another person instead of by her own body.

She was also suddenly a lot warmer and realized he had draped his blazer around her. Usagi looked up into Demando's eyes and her lips trembled. "What happened?" He asked gently, she had never done this before. She had always stuck to the wall and hoped nobody saw her, an impossible task, obviously, but she was left alone and then they walked home together. Something must have changed today from the usual pattern.

"I-" Usagi didn't know why she did it, but she protected those three that had ambushed her outside in the courtyard and gave him a half lie. "I almost lost control of my magic today."

He was giving her a disapproving look, as if he knew she was lying but instead tackled the issue she presented to him. "And why's that?"

"I got angry."

"Because people were harassing you?"

"No." Usagi ducked her head and looked at her upturned knees instead.

"Liar." He sighed and hugged her closer to his chest. "So why did it upset you so?" He pulled her hands out from behind her knees and held them up to his inspection. He placed both his palms over hers and she could see the slight smoky colored light that came out of his hands. When his were removed again, her hands were no long scrapped up. He was looking at her, waiting for her to show her another spot and she lifted her hair off her neck and turned away from him slightly. His hand covered the small cut along her hairline behind her ear and then shook her head to further probing.

"I'm terrified of losing control. What if I kill someone? What if I hurt myself so great in the process? Dad said to use my magic for good and if I were to some have to sacrifice myself, let it be for someone who will carry on doing good in my place. Who can do what I can't."

Demando was frowning. "That's good advice."

"But you don't like it." Usagi clarified.

"No, it's all right, but you're too precious to lose. It would have to be a very specific and special person to ever make me think it is ok. The only one you should be looking out for is yourself."

Usagi gave a half laugh. "I'll hold you too that one of these days."

"I'm sure you will." Demando reached out and smoothed her hair down her back. "For now though, let's worry about the moment we're currently in."

With a short nod from Usagi, Demando rose to his feet and lifted her up. She looked around in curiosity. "Where are we?" She asked when she didn't recognize it.

"The freezer." Demando laughed. "Leave it to you to blindly run where there could be food and not know what what it is."

"How did you find me?" Usagi couldn't understand that part of it.

He gave her a shrug but she insisted. "I asked around. A blond blur is hard to miss. Some of the staff pointed me in the right direction. I don't even need to ask and they're sending me where I can find you. I'm so lucky to be recognized among all these other students as your friend."

His tone was dry and Usagi got the joke. He might look like the rest, but he was definitely not the same. She wasn't sure if she was happy or if she was why, but she was kind of glad that he was in an 'us' verses 'them' mentality. That he was on her side and though he only looked it now, but he wasn't one of them. He thought they all looked the same with only very small variation. Sometimes he could look at his own brother and not recognize him out of a crowd.

Usagi had grown up with them and could see each as their own without wardrobe differences or hairstyle arrangements but an outsider might not. Though she could hardly claim to be an insider. In their own ways they were both on the fringe.

Usagi rested her head against his shoulder on the walk home, and before she got to the gates she made sure to wipe away any trace of tears and gave herself one more look over while he did the same, but there were no more scratches. He gave a nod and with one last hug from her, she went inside and he went on down the street to his own home but with one final word of advice. "Cheer up, princess, tomorrow is a new day and its supposed to be sunny."

He got a slight smile in response but that was enough to brighten the rest of his day.

–

For the rest of the year there were no more major incidents. There were a few times Usagi crossed swords with someone but for the most part, people left her alone again. Including her sister, who once back at school seemed to want nothing to do with her again. But this time almost to a painful degree, like Rei was disowning her and wanting nobody to associate the two of them together.

Usagi thought she might have to owe the left alone from the others in her class to Demando who during all breaks was with her. And during class Usagi tried reaching out to some of the shier students in class or some of the more friendly ones. She got polite but refusals to be her friend at every juncture. But at least she had broken the boundaries and got on speaking terms with a few, if only to pass along pleasantries.

For Usagi, and for this year, that was enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next several years were difficult and resulted in small changes but nothing terribly noticeable if someone wasn't paying attention. Only a few were and not all were that close in watching.

The year after her father died, she moved up a grade and had a new teacher. This one refused to allow her to skip public speaking even if it terrified her. This was going to be the same teacher she'd have for the next three years in this subject. Thankfully the teacher took small steps with her, but refusing to cancel it out of her education altogether. "Usagi, you are a princess, and while that's not something I'll say often or bring to the fore in this class ever again, it is imperative that you learn how to speak in public and get over your fears."

Usagi wasn't used to someone speaking so directly to her that was her family or Demando. She sat up and took notice. "Do go on." She whispered, pleased someone was going to break out of the mold her people seemed to have found themselves rutted in.

"Take for instance this moment. I'm terrified that either a guard will report me to the Queen and either chop off my head or torture me with her magic or you'll do it for the lot of them." The woman smiled kindly at her. "But I am far too old to be concerned with myself. I am worried about our future generations and having a mute Queen."

"I'm not a mute." Usagi argued.

"No, but you are unable to discourse in a public setting without retreating, much less give speeches to the public that _will_ love you when they learn about you and get to know who you really are. I already know you are smart and able to return arguments but you flee from an earnest battle and can only do it in small groups at that."

"I can't get up there and give a speech." Usagi could hear the practical pleading in her tone and the woman shook her head.

"Not yet, but we will work up to that. Do you understand me Usagi?"

"Hai, Haruna-sensei."

And true to the woman's word, she made Usagi start by just talking to her after school. Then worked towards making Usagi comfortable standing up in front of the room, but still just talking. Then giving speeches to just Haruna. Then one day, Haruna made a student from another class stay after school in detention. Usagi had never met this girl before and she was older than Usagi. If at a guess, Usagi would say she was her sister's year.

"This, Usagi, is Makoto. I want you to just start out talking with her. You can either go by the list of topics I have given you, or you can branch off on your own. You're a clever girl, you'll find something."

For a long time, Usagi and Makoto just sat opposite each other staring at one another and then Usagi finally cleared her throat. Apparently she was supposed to start and she didn't know whether that was because Makoto was afraid to or because she had been instructed to make Usagi do the work. "You're in Haruna's class?"

"I am."

"Third year?" Usagi pressed, they were both in junior levels but there was a significant age difference.

"Second actually." At the widening of Usagi's eyes Makoto grinned a little ruefully. "I'd like to blame it on the fact that I'm one of the oldest in my class and just fell on that curve, but truth be known, I'm the opposite and I'm just taller than the average girl and so I've matured a little faster and look older because of it."

Usagi was only in the first year levels but she could appreciate how Makoto was feeling. "You get that a lot then, don't you? I'm sorry if I've offended. I often judge everything by my own experiences and so people are either my age or my sister's or like Haruna-sensei, my parents'. So it's difficult for me to see anyone in the in-between."

Makoto shrugged. "Its understandable." Makoto hesitated, obviously coming to the same conclusions Usagi had. "I'm sure you're no stranger to being viewed differently than what's the most accurate."

"You're not scared of me?"

"No. Why should I be? Not one single person in the world has ever been harmed by you. You've refused to help, but you haven't hurt anybody intentionally or even by mistake. Besides, I personally believe physical strength if strong enough and with enough will power can be better than magic."

Usagi's blue eyes looked up at Makoto with admiration and Makoto shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I've never met anyone like you before."

"I'd like to believe that you live in a plastic bubble, protected from my kind at all costs, but I honestly don't believe anyone has ever met someone like me before. But if I can be so bold to say, the situation is equally paired with my own experiences."

"Yeah, not a lot of blonds running around this country." Usagi could have probably made up an entirely new word for it and since she was the only one ever to set foot on this land with blond hair that the public at large was aware of, they'd believe and start using it. She could call the color of her hair starlight honeymoon kiss and nobody would know the difference. Except there were books and images that went with descriptions of blonds and that the other would be a mouthful every time.

"No offense to the hair and all the power a few strands of dead cells can do, but I wasn't talking about the color. You're probably one of the most down to earth people I've ever met and you don't seem scared of me. That's true, isn't it?"

Usagi's lips twisted. "Why on Earth should _I_ be scared of _you_?"

"Because I'm Makoto, giant, brute and terrifying child of the world over."

Usagi snorted at Makoto's description of herself. "I'm sorry, but you terrifying anyone is a feat I'd like to see. And children don't count, they're scared of tons of things and especially people taller than them and at their age that's almost everyone. I think they're afraid of letting others into their secret cult of super-genius babies. That and if I were to show up, I'd ruin the experiment as children have been known to burst out into tears with one glance in my direction. Apparently since nobody else has blond hair and they don't understand yet genetics, they think I've done it to myself on purpose or someone is harming me by making me have a different color hair. I'm some kind of monster to them." She didn't add that the feelings didn't change as they got older, they just got better at hiding it and channeling it into different ways. Most just ignored her and others tried to beat her. Slaying the monster and all that.

For in the land that was hers by birthright, the one she grew up in, the one she was flowered from. She was the enemy, she was the horror that was set out upon the lands. She was the one that people feared and hated and wanted to destroy. And Usagi didn't know why. Were they really afraid of a change in hair color? The only reason they held back from carrying through with their desires because they were doing so in favor of her mother or were they afraid to try? Were they afraid she'd win if they went against her? She was young, they could have attacked at any time and sheer numbers would have taken her out or a well placed blade. She'd never been overly protective of her own person.

Makoto was looking directly at her and Usagi had never had a female do so, Makoto was evaluating her and something else, but Usagi had a feeling that for the first time in her life, she was coming out the winner. Makoto gave a small nod, understanding far more than most would give her credit for. "I agree with Haruna then, we will make them love you."

Usagi laughed. "How can a silly speech make someone love me?"

"Because _you_ gave it."

Then their time was up and Makoto was free to leave and she did with a last smile in Usagi's direction. Then the next time that Makoto was held after for school, Usagi asked Haruna if they could skip a step, she felt comfortable enough with the taller and older girl to tell her the speech that was due for the week. Haruna was pleased, but Usagi asked her to wait when they were through and Makoto left again.

"Why Makoto?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Haruna asked in return, more than enough answering Usagi's question.

And for several days they worked on Usagi giving a speech to the two of them. Since Usagi no longer gave them to her family they had no idea what she was doing and her mother in a rare moment since her husband died, worried about her daughter. But she wasn't concerned enough to do anything about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Usagi was feeling pretty confident now and when Haruna said something about adding an additional person into their after school sessions, Usagi responded positively. It had been months since the start of the year and she trusted Haruna's judgment fully. Her scores were getting better and better, Haruna had started her off on a zero and she had to work her way up to a good score. For the rest of the students it was a given that they got a hundred to start with and loss points for not achieving all the check points.

"Why?" Usagi asked one day. "I thought you said after that first time, my being a princess won't come into it."

"I said I would never bring it up again. Since you have, I have to tell you, in the real world, in your position, it won't work like that. You won't pass just because you gave a speech. The speeches you give have to be amazing to get anyone to listen or follow you. The rest of the students will never know how it is to give an amazing speech and work from the ground up. You must. Or else the kingdom will fail and you will die." The woman hesitated before she looked back at Usagi. "Being afraid of isn't enough to run a successful kingdom."

Usagi looked at her teacher for a long time and the woman held her gaze. "Are you afraid of me?" Usagi questioned softly, she'd never asked the adult this before.

"Truthfully... even after all this time with you, one on one, yes I am. I'm terrified. Not of the guards, or your mother or anything else. It's really hard to get over first perceptions and prejudices. You are an unknown commodity and come from some place so close but are so very different. It isn't just the color of your hair child. You could have been born with black like the rest of them. But what your birth means, that's what's truly frightening. What you're capable of and refuse to show the rest of the world is always going to be built up bigger and worse than the truth." Haruna made a face as if reconsidering that. "Maybe."

"Then why do you spend so much time mentoring me and working with me on something that is failed before it even starts?" Usagi asked, feeling her stomach clench and she was trying very hard to ignore the sick feeling.

"Because I hope that the smallest possibility that good can come instead. That you can somehow defeat the odds and be brilliant. Because though I wanted to ward off originally how bad it can be, and I cannot allow any child to pass my courses without trying and doing, but beyond all that. Usagi my child, beyond all that, I _have_ come to know you and I think you're the most precious child I have ever met. I have come to love you and want only good things for you."

"You-" Usagi had trouble breathing, she was too shocked to even do that right. "You _love_ me?"

"In the way a human can love another human being, a teacher to a child, almost as a mother to her own. I want to protect you and send you on a path that will allow you to make your own decisions on what is right and wrong and pray those decisions are for the good of all that walk this earth."

Usagi sank into a chair. "You love me."

Hearing the disbelief in Usagi's voice, Haruna took a step back, afraid she'd crossed a mark. "Nothing nefarious, I assure you."

"No..." Usagi waved away her concern. "No, it isn't that. Nobody except my father has ever told me I was loved by them."

Haruna made a face and was instantly kneeling at Usagi's side. She took the girl into her arms and Usagi didn't care if it was a teacher hugging her. After years of being ignored, she'd take love from whoever gave it to her. "My poor, poor child." She felt her back being rubbed. "A mother should always love her daughter and you are such a sweet girl."

"I'm sure she does, in her own way, but since the first day I can remember, she's looked on me in horror. Even when she's been scared for my safety, she's never quite looked at me without it being present." Usagi rubbed at her eyes, not wanting to cry. "I'm surprised she just didn't have me mysteriously murdered if she's afraid of what I'll become. Or the guards rising up against me or plotting my demise."

"A sane mother could never do that to a child, even if the child becomes a monster. She might send them to jail and pray for help, but a sane mother could never wish death on their child. And, to be perfectly pragmatic, the people would look down upon her if she was to do that to her own blood kin. In some ways they might agree with it, if she had, but as a whole society would have dictated that it was very wrong to do that to an innocent who had never raised one finger against them. They would have rose up against her."

"Thanks." Usagi said dryly and pushed away the last of the moisture that threatened to leak out. "I'm feeling a thousand times more reassured."

"No problem." Haruna stood up and brushed her knees off. "Now, I don't expect you to feel the same way or return it at all, I'm perfectly well aware that you are a child and to be presented with something like that is a bit scary and confusing." At Usagi's nod, Haruna turned around and walked to her desk, but she paused midstep a few away and turned back to Usagi with a thoughtful look on her face. "Demando doesn't tell you he loves you?"

"Demando is my friend. If he ever were, it would be as only that." Usagi was instantly on the defense, her friendship with Demando was private and nobody, not even a well-meaning teacher was allowed to intrude on it.

"No, no, the two of you are too young and I hadn't meant it like that. I was only curious. I know how close the two of you are." Haruna sat back down in her chair. "You may go."

Usagi got to her feet and gathered everything up. She hesitated by the door. "Thanks Haruna-sensei." Then she bolted down the hallway and towards the outdoors.

–

About a week later, Usagi was in the halls again, Demando was on one side and she was chatting privately with him, when for the first time, she saw Makoto in the halls.

"Makoto!" Usagi called out, a greeting on her lips.

On Makoto's lips was a smile as she turned from the friends she was with and looked for who tried to catch her attention. The smile faltered and then her jaw tightened and she turned back to her friends without saying or really acknowledging Usagi's presence. Usagi felt something break inside, and she didn't want to say it was her heart, but it felt like her new confidence was shattered into a million tiny pieces.

Demando caught the whole thing and he squeezed her arm. "Is that?"

"Yes." Usagi couldn't believe how wrong about Makoto she had been.

"She's not as friendly as you lead me to believe. Perhaps you don't want to be friends with her anyway." Demando suggested helpfully. "Besides, when would you see her? She's a year ahead."

That was true enough and when Usagi got to her after school lesson that day, she demanded that Makoto was refused from attending these from then on. Makoto knocked and only caught the last part of Usagi's tirade, where she went on to say that if she were to give any more speeches it wouldn't be in front of the redwood and anyone new that was brought it would skip the friendly stage.

Makoto's expression was steely and she tersely informed Usagi and Haruna that it wouldn't be a problem as she didn't want to be associating with the abominable snowman anyway. It was bad for her image." Then she spun and stormed away.

Haruna opened her mouth to say something to Usagi but after a few heart beats, Usagi was out the door. "I'm going, today's canceled."

"You can't do that!" Haruna's voice rose to counter Usagi's anger. "I'm the teacher."

"And you very well may be, but as people keep throwing back into my face, I'm the heir of this land and I can do what I please. Nobody can stop me!" And because she was so very upset and Haruna didn't know what Usagi would be capable or accidentally do, in this situation, she let her go.

"Fine." It was the first mistake that Haruna had ever consciously had a hand in with Usagi. The Makoto situation was far out of her control, but this could have been handled better.

"That's what I thought." Usagi swept out of the room and Haruna collapsed against her desk, how was she going to get around this? But hurdles were meant to be jumped over, run around or knocked down and as a great teacher she would find a way to deal with this one.

–

A year later and things were still not ok between teacher and student, but they were healing. Usagi accepted three new students to be witness to her speeches and they were not required to respond to her at all. But Usagi was always told she may leave afterwards, like she would when she was Queen and the students told Haruna. Who the next day after school, would relay the information to Usagi and they would work on her weak points.

The students often shifted and the numbers slowly grew and they were up to a semi-full room by now and Usagi was as comfortable with that size as she was going to be. None of them were students from her class, she refused to interact with them, except occasionally when Demando volunteered to stay and watch.

This was one of those days and Usagi and Demando were about to leave when Haruna stopped them. "Today, let's try a new experiment. Class, you're going to tell Usagi directly to her face what you liked and didn't like about it and give her ways to improve it, ways to reach you."

Usagi bit her lip but Demando held her hand through it all. His presence reassured her and maybe Haruna knew it would. Usagi would have to cool it with her antagonism towards her teacher. The woman hadn't meant to hurt her and Usagi knew that. In truth she was only still pretending to be upset so she couldn't be hurt again. Haruna in the year since hadn't done anything but support and guide her towards being better. Usagi could give her forgiveness and they could move forward.

The students were surprisingly direct and fair in their assessment. They had been giving their feedback for so long now that it didn't seem to matter that they were telling it to Usagi and not Haruna. Perhaps over time people just got used to her. It was mostly positive feedback and the negatives, Usagi took into consideration. They were fair points to work on, so she would.

Haruna nodded. "That's all for today."

"Thank you, everyone, for telling me honestly and I appreciate your time."

With the direct approach back she saw a few people shifting uncomfortably in their seats and looked away from her, but a few nodded and a few was better than none.

On the entire walk home Demando and Usagi held hands. "I thought when we were little you were fantastic. Now, anything you say and I'm going to be the first to volunteer to do it. I might have to fight my way into that position."

"That's only because we're friends. You saw them, as soon as I approached them as myself, they clammed up and went back to treating me like a leaper." Usagi shrugged. "But they still spoke to me, at least."

Demando nodded and instead of seeing her home, he turned slightly. "Want to come over to my place? Sapphir is talking about you never spending time with us anymore."

Sapphir was a cutie who looked up to his big brother like no other little brother. Demando practically walked on water as far as Sapphir was concerned and Usagi was begrudgingly included into his fantasies of the perfect world. Usagi scratched the back of her head. Sapphir had a good head on his shoulders but unlike his brother or Usagi, he was a natural dark haired boy and so would always view the two of them as a little bit strange, especially Usagi. He always asked her why she didn't color her hair like Demando did. Seeing as hair dye was only used by the aging females, nobody thought to question Demando on his hair color, wouldn't have anyway, but his mother was part of the cliché market.

"You know... I would love to." Usagi shrugged, school work could be held off for awhile longer. Not to mention the after school after school lessons she'd get about etiquette and poise and whatever else she needed to learn about behaving like a perfect princess. Frankly she found all of stuffy. But she did make a great impersonation as a princess when called upon. The rest of the time she shucked it off like a coat.

"Great." He tugged her along. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Usagi laughed and ran with Demando the rest of the way, bypassing her own palace to get to where he lived. And Sapphir followed the trend for the day and was a complete doll. Giving Usagi a well deserved respite. Today was a good day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

To make things easier on Usagi, whether or not it was the right timing was hard to tell, there were too many variables to make it easy to know that. But to make it easier on Usagi, Haruna made her give a presentation to her entire class and was the first person who was up for their final speech. Instead of holding off to wowing everyone at the end of the term on the very last day to carry with them, Haruna made her go earlier so there could be time to cool down if it didn't go well and to keep Usagi calm about her impending doom.

It would be the last speech Usagi was required to give based on Haruna's assignments. Whether or not Usagi came to her for help in the following years... well it could be, but wasn't a guarantee. Haruna actually hoped that Usagi wouldn't, so she could branch out a bit more, find another mentor.

Her speech went off perfectly planned and precise. The entire room was silent after she'd finished up and as she sat, Demando took her hand in his.

To break the painful silence, Haruna called up the next person to go and watched the students in the audience. They weren't paying any attention to the one presenting, all eyes were locked onto Usagi's person. Haruna wasn't sure if they were planning a way to jump her after this or if they couldn't believe that Usagi actually got up there and gave a speech. Haruna was sure rumors flew around the school and after three years it had to get out that she was practicing them in front of increasingly bigger audiences. Haruna went back to ignoring the idiosyncrasies that went on between her students.

And though Usagi was technically finished with that portion of class, Haruna still had her stay after that day and asked Demando to stay out of the room. Respecting her wishes and seeing Usagi's nod, he did as he was bid. "Is there something wrong? Usagi asked when the door shut. "I know there was no reaction, but there isn't usually a big one."

"No, that's fine. We'll find out more about that later. In truth, I wanted to come clean about something. I'm sure you're well aware of the fact that I am old." Usagi shrugged and Haruna smiled. "You are really one of the sweetest girls I've ever had in my class. But I am old, and that means I've taught a lot of students in my time. I taught your mother."

"Really?" Usagi was amazed that the woman had been here as long as that. She was old, but only in the eyes of a preteen. She didn't look much older than her mother, how could it be possible that she'd been her mother's teacher? "That's pretty cool. Had Rei too?"

"No, she was never in my class. But your mother and I weren't very far apart in age. I was only eight years older than she was." Haruna held Usagi's gaze. "We looked on each other as sisters." There was a very telling pause and Usagi was sure there was a reason.

Usagi frowned. "Sisters... where?" Then she brightened. "Must have been a very trying sibling. Jeez, I'm sure mom didn't know what to do with a female companion after all brothers. And poor you, having to put up with a lot of the same crud twice." Usagi shook her head in bemusement. "Mom never mentioned you though. I would surely think, being thick as sisters-"

"We had a drifting of ways after she graduated and came into the crown. We couldn't maintain it anymore."

Usagi bit her lip, thinking about what she could say in this situation. "I wish I knew how to move now, but I'm sure there was good reason for it and if the two of you could possibly become friends again that would be great. If not, that's all right. I'll forever be in debt for what you've shared with me and how you've helped me. I'll try to keep in touch with you but if its ever in my power and you need something from me, come to me and I'll help."

Haruna nodded and ran her fingers through Usagi's hair. "Thank you dear, and the same holds true with me."

Usagi swallowed and nodded and then threw caution to the wind and hugged the older woman. "Thank you." Usagi still couldn't return what the woman had told her, but the intention was still there and after a instant stiffening, the woman's arms wrapped around her too.

"Take care and don't get into any trouble." Haruna teased and Usagi pulled away unable to look at her once teacher again. "I'll see you tomorrow and we have the rest of the week."

Demando was at the door just as it was opened. He wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulders and looked behind him at Haruna as they walked away. Haruna was at the door, closing it when she caught his eye and he grinned.

–

At fourteen, Usagi was unsure about this new school. She was starting over again. She had just gotten used to seeing Sapphir run the halls and they even had lunch with him on occasion. At that point there would be two people who were standing by her side, one firmly and one there because of the other. But at least Sapphir was kind to her. He really was a kind hearted boy. Now Usagi wasn't looking forward at all to these new people in her classes that she didn't know and probably wouldn't know. The classes were individually organized, and many of them were mixed with upperclassmen. She'd have a different teacher in each for the different subjects.

She had been tempted the night before this new year to dye her hair black, so she could pretend to be one of them for awhile. But she was sure someone would notice. Her sister especially, the sister that barely said boo to her these days. But Usagi could understand. Rei was a princess, and was busy even though she wasn't the one chosen to be queen on day. She still had events to show up to, take over some of the royal showing that Usagi wasn't able to attend or her mother. Often times all three would be at different events at the exact same time. They usually sent Usagi to the less important ones but important nonetheless. The people didn't know it, thinking they were important because they got a princess to attend at all and not just any princess, but the one in line for the throne.

Since Haruna's lessons, Usagi had faced them with a braver and braver face and actually spoke up and to those in attendance and when they asked for a word or two from her at dinner or in a conference or a short speech, she took the mantle with a finesse that had been loss to her before now. It worked out though, because before she was way too young to be expected to anything of the sort.

And that's exactly what was instilled in her, and what strayed her hand from conforming last night. She wasn't one of them, and she had been taught to handle this very kind of situation and she was proud of her differences. She wasn't just any person ostracized, she was the princess and she would face them bravely. Reassure them she couldn't be bullied and she would be a strong leader and that she didn't scare easily. They would know they could put their faith in her, even if they were the ones that confronted her now. The best supporter was usually one who was most recently an opponent. If you can sway someone so far removed and against you to join you, those on the fence would follow.

So, squaring her shoulders she rounded the corner and headed into her class room. All eyes transferred to her, but a few were slower than others, as they slowly realized that there was a quietness that settled over the room and that there was something to look at. Usagi smiled brilliantly at all of them and she received a fairly typical reaction from the students. Many were pleased that it wasn't the teacher and went back to what they were doing. Others glared at her and yet other still offered her a somewhat unsure smile back. It was hard not to smile at someone who gave you a smile first, it was just human reaction to respond to that, if only not to be rude.

Usagi gave a short nod and looked for an empty seat. The first one she found someone threw a bag onto it. "Taken."

The second was the same way, but there was a sorry added at the end of it. When she finally found a seat that wasn't 'taken', those around her moved away. Usagi gave a heavy sigh and pulled out her planner, wondering what was on her agenda for the day. But she would brave out this class as long as she enjoyed it and wouldn't look for a transfer. Demando wasn't in it, he had Spanish first period. Since she was already fluent in all the major language of the world, the school agreed she could take something else, even if it wasn't typically a first year class. So she was taking cooking, to see what it was all about, and try her hand at it. Since she never had to cook a day in her life, she thought this would be a life experience. She'd offered to help with Demando's mother, but she was always refuted, saying it was all right. Usagi never took offense. Demando's mother liked to do everything herself.

Maybe if she really enjoyed it, she could go down to the kitchens and get some of the staff to let her cook for a meal or two. She wrinkled her nose, no, probably not. Since this was cooking A and no freshmen were allowed, Usagi glanced around to see if any of her listeners from her after school speeches were present. Maybe she could use a familiar face as an opening.

She found one all right. It wasn't friendly in any way, but it definitely was familiar. Sitting straight across the room from her was Makoto.

Usagi's own face fell into a blank look, keeping her lips perfectly even and her eyes from shooting fire at the girl. She hadn't even seen Makoto in the halls after that day. After awhile, she knew that Makoto had moved up to the next school, but before that, Usagi always feared it. She made sure she was with Demando, a type of shield and darted around corners as if afraid the tall girl would attack at any moment.

Eventually the teacher came in and called everyone to their seats. "Now, since this is a cooking class and we're going to be working on many things getting put together at once to be presented together, you'll need more than one person in each group. That means some of you will be paired up with the Princess." The man gave her an extravagant bow that was totally mockery.

Usagi pressed her lips together, not pleased at all, but seeing as how her table was empty, the man was right. He obviously wasn't afraid of her and decided the best way to prove that was by singling her out and calling attention to her differences. At the corner of her eye, Usagi could see a frown slipping over Makoto's face for a moment before it was cleared again. Was it the prospect of having to possibly be her partner that displeased the green-eyed girl, or was it the attitude?

As that wasn't really important, the teacher looked at his list. "Ah, lets see here, who would I hear the least amount of complaints from parents for pairing their child up with someone who could potentially ruin a reputation?" The man's finger went down the list. "Ah yes. Kino Makoto!"

She didn't really think this was a fair way to go about choosing people. That was completely biased and she wouldn't stand for it happening against anyone else but herself. At least with her there was an obvious reason, but this was just plain me. "If you continue to chose students based in this manner, I shall assure you, there will be a telephone call from my own parent every half hour. And she is quite well spoken and persuasive. You'll be ripping your hair out after the first hour and regretting the fact that you were quite so unashamedly cruelly manipulative."

There was a shocked silence and then there were murmurs. "Would you rather I didn't pair you up with the blond, Makoto?" He asked the girl who rose to her feet and walked by, ripping the papers out of his hand.

"It's fine." She growled and sank down at the farthest location from Usagi. "Just leave it alone." Makoto insisted, throwing a paper down in front of Usagi. It was a syllabus.

"I shall not." Usagi was really steamed now and she was a bit offended that Makoto was taking this lying down. The girl didn't seem to take anything so easily before. Perhaps though she had been beaten down enough that she just wanted to be left alone and did whatever anyone told her. "This is your own pride on the line, and that of your parents. He's saying your parents don't care about you enough to be calling here and complaining about his decision making."

"That's not what he's saying, because my parents wouldn't be making any calls."

"They might if they know that he's just publicly highlighted you and paired you up with me." Usagi argued and couldn't understand why someone that was part of the masses wouldn't stick up for herself. Especially as Makoto might have been, but she also wasn't completely brainwashed by them.

"They might if they were still alive." Makoto snapped. "Now just leave it alone." With a barest moment of a pause, Makoto adjusted her tone, but it was still pretty forced sounding. "Please."

Usagi opened her mouth to argue but that was a pretty devastating announcement and Usagi settled back down into her chair. The other students were called and a few groans and arguments ushered forth as two more students joined them. Apparently the teacher had capitulated to her bluff and picked at randomly if the glares that were sent her way was anything to go by. Her mother could very well do everything she'd said, but she wouldn't do it for Usagi.

Almost every table had three girls and a guy. One had five people but they were all reassured that five was actually going to be harder than four as sometimes there were too many cooks in a kitchen and too many hands for supplies.

The entire first day of classes were kind of pointless as not one class got down to work and was spent going over syllabi.

Every class that she had she had with Demando except for their first period. It was the first time since she started school that she didn't spend every hour of the school day with him while she was there. This was an opportunity for her to venture out of her comfort zone but without him, she felt all alone with hateful eyes looking at her. She missed him and his warmth and his presence. She was also afraid, that he'd make friends with someone in that first class and she'd be replaced.

Her worries should have been more advanced and complex than that. But she was just afraid of losing the one person who could look at her with one pure emotion.

A week later, and it was obvious, cooking wasn't her forte.

They'd had to run out of the room as the smoke made it impossible to handle and keep all the students within the fire resistant room. The teacher came out after them coughing and carrying an extinguisher. "Ok, Malark, you're moving over to their table. And Usagi, just... don't touch anything. Maybe the salad... as long as its iceberg."

It was too late to change out of their class, and like the speech teacher her first year, she was given an easy pass. It was just better for them to pass her than deal with the consequences of her actually being forced to do anything.

Usagi thought it completely unfair. If it didn't have to do with fire, she could probably be a decent cook, or she could at least contribute. She kept pointing that out to the other students and they kept ignoring her, not that she thought it would be any different when it came to food. Although, Usagi didn't even think fire was the problem, just how long she should leave food in for. As long as someone else was watching the timer, or the boiling point, she'd be all right.

Really, she did ok in science, though word had gotten around about her mishap in the kitchen and so her partner was in charge of the Bunsen burner. Usagi sighed as she looked over the course options for the next term, knowing she wouldn't be in cooking again.

The year was broken up into three terms and this term was almost over. For a final project the team members were to go and create one meal together and serve it to someone they didn't know. They were to get written accounts and responses from those they fed and bring it and a piece of each thing they created to the teacher who would try everything and see if their food stacked up to the reviews. "Usagi, you must be a part of this. This is not one lesson I'm going to easily pass you on. So, the rest of you must include her and write down everything each of you did."

There were some groans from the rest of her table mates but Makoto was looking at her curiously. "What?" Usagi demanded when the teacher left them to discuss it amongst themselves.

"You have a very refined palate. I looked over a few of your notes on what we created and the others and it has been very intriguing to see you identify each little nuance in the food's flavoring and texturally."

"In case you've forgotten Makoto, she's the bloody princess, she's used to eating exquisite things. Probably schooled on each flavor and where it comes from."

"Even so..." Makoto argued.

Usagi waved her hands. "Wait, you were reading my reports?"

"You got better grades than I did and I was interested."

"To see if I was getting an unfair grade?" Makoto blushed and looked away. Usagi supposed it wasn't too far out of the realm of possibilities. "If anything, I'm sure it would have been his greatest pleasure in failing me."

"Not after the way you threatened him, he wouldn't. If you and your mother would stick up for a random student in class, he's fearful of what she'd do if he antagonized you anymore." Makoto shot back and Usagi decided that was a fair point.

The others were looking at Makoto as if she'd lost her head. She probably had in their eyes, if one of them was actually caught talking to her. "So anyway, where should we meet?"

"I volunteer any place but mine." Malark tossed in there, he was really the weakest addition to the team outside of Usagi's own skills.

"Duh." One of the girls rolled her eyes. "And we can't have it at the palace."

"Why not?" Usagi pushed in.

"They'll think we cheated." The other boy told her point-black. He certainly didn't pull his punches. They went round and round, Makoto didn't say anything and since nobody wanted to do it at the palace, Usagi didn't either. She shared a look with Makoto and was surprised when the green eyes danced in merriment. Apparently the root of the issue was that nobody wanted her to step foot into their domains, and were terrified of what their parents might do or say. One of them even whispered that they'd be disowned for bringing the outsider in. Even if she was the center of this nation.

Makoto sighed, fed up that they were spending more time bickering about this rather than just getting down to the planning. "We'll do it at my place. Nobody will be there to mind, so it's fine."

Usagi's eyes snapped back to her and looked at the girl in concern. "Really? I'm sure we could find some way to take suspicion off of the probable cheating scandal and do it at the palace."

"No, it's fine. We'll do it there. I like my kitchen anyway, my parents were both master chefs and so anything that could be needed is there."

There were nods and Makoto looked a bit worried allowing others to use her cooking supplies. "We'll be extra careful with them, nothing will be broken." Usagi vowed and looked at the others to agree, there were no eyes connecting with hers, but they all mumbled an agreement. Makoto looked relieved and nodded.

"Ok then, tomorrow we'll meet after school and go there."

"On foot?" The other girl asked. "I have a car-"

"Either way, but you'll probably get lost in the car. I don't live too far from campus. It's easier to get there by foot." Makoto explained. "Now, about the meal we're creating..." And then they started discussing the meal in earnest and for a moment everybody forgot Usagi was different and accepted her knowledgeable advice about possible food choices. Though she didn't know the details on how to make them, she did know which ones were usually the best received by a high number of guests. Makoto was there to easily nix some ideas and write down possibilities. Those that had too many different or impossible to get ingredients were shucked out. And those that were too simple, they had to write up a report and if it only took two steps, they couldn't write that many pages for on their experiences and contributions. Things that were also incredibly hard and above the general skill level at the table were also dismissed. In the end they came up with a great meal plan with things that paired well with each other and everybody could have a role to play in it.

They'd discuss who they were going to feed it to later, but for now they were going to split up and get the ingredients and bring them to school the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They were all gathered in Makoto's home and Usagi looked around in curiosity. Except for Demando's house, she'd never been in one that wasn't prepared for hosting royalty and at least a dozen guests. "It's not the palace, I know." Makoto said when she noticed Usagi was the only one that wasn't unloading their groceries. "Come on, the teacher said that you'd have to join us on this one. So we're going to give you, hopefully, non-dangerous jobs."

Usagi turned around and joined them. "I wasn't comparing. I was learning. I don't get invited into too many people's homes. I wanted to see all the things I've been missing. I was also admiring your greenery over there. It's quite extensive and well cared for."

"I baby them a little too much." Makoto tried to ignore the compliment Usagi had just given her. "But I'm sure the green house on the grounds is much lovelier."

"It's not, but it does have some species that you might be interested to learn about. Perhaps you'd like to come take a tour sometime? I'm sure I could arrange something."

"That's all right, I'm taking a gardening course next term and we have a field trip to it. Largest one in our entire country."

Usagi nodded. "Nice that its right on your doorstep."

"On _your_ doorstep." Malark commented. "Makoto has to pass security to get in there. You just walk right pass."

"Have you seen me do that?" Usagi asked a bit amused. "I wasn't aware you were watching me that closely."

"I wasn't." Malark looked at the table below. "But its a logical guess."

"I do have to go through security. I have to show them my teeth every time." Usagi countered. "Since we blonds all look so much alike, they have to make sure they have proof I'm who I say I am."

"You're the only blond in this country." The third girl said a bit dimly.

"Exactly." Usagi grinned and the girl looked confused but the boys were looking at her with new-found respect. Makoto snorted and turned away to start pulling out recipes and dictating what each person could do. They all got to it and started working.

They were laughing and joking and listening to music. Everybody was having a good time and once more Usagi was treated as an almost equal.

When Usagi was finished and Makoto was running behind, she had to arrange and decorate everything before it got cool and set up but she had to also worry about cooking and mixing things at the right time. "I'll do it." Usagi volunteered.

"Er... I don't know." Makoto was starting in on the most important part of the decorating for the cheese cake and Usagi took the drawing stick from her.

"Trust me, I've got this." And Usagi did, she was a good artist and had an eye for arrangements, even if they weren't done in strictly the traditional sense.

By the time Makoto turned back to Usagi to see if she needed any help, Usagi was finishing up the final touches. Makoto stared at the creations for a long time. Usagi almost danced in her spot when Makoto didn't say anything for too long. "They're marvelous. You really have a talent." Makoto praised and her praise caught the attention of the other students. Their eyes turned over to them and there was a murmur of agreement as they finished up what they were doing too. "Really great." Malark tossed over to her. It was the first spoken compliment a male her own age gave her other than Demando and his brother. Usagi beamed with happiness that she'd done something right.

The food was best served a day later after it had time to cool and was intentionally a cold meal. It was risky but they had five students and they couldn't make it fast enough to get it to someone for dinner time otherwise. "There's an art gallery tomorrow." Usagi mentioned before they all disbanded. "The people there know food and will be willing to write about what they tasted in expressive and creative wording. I think it's the best choice." The others agreed with her and she was the last to go out the door, and it hadn't been in any way intentional. She was still hurt by Makoto's actions and words long ago but she was resolving to put it aside. It was hard for kids to break out of what was demanded on them by their peers.

"Usagi, wait please. I wanted to talk to you today." Makoto called out to her and Usagi turned back around, her backpack on her shoulder. "It's about what happened a few years ago."

"It has remained unsettled between us. Always there as a taunting reminder."

"Look, we've always gotten along, from the first time we spoke we were laughing and enjoying each other's company. Today just proved it again. That's why I don't understand, why you could have been so cruel then. I don't understand why you suddenly about-faced and wanted me out of your practice group. I thought we were... well, friends."

Usagi breathed out heavily, not prepared for being told she was the villain in this scenario. Makoto conveniently forgot her own role in all of this. How she had started things by being so rude. "Look, I understand why you did it, you can come clean. I thought we were friends too until when I called out to you, you turned away as if hating me."

"Called out to me? When?"

"In the hallway earlier that day. You turned and seeing me, the smile disappeared off your face. I can understand that its hard to publicly acknowledge that you're friends with me, and perhaps I should have asked you first, but its over now."

"I didn't do that." Makoto argued. "I didn't even see you in the hallway earlier that day. I think you're mistaken. I walked into that room excited for the speech and to talk to you but you were ragging about me and how you didn't want this horrible person to be anywhere near the amazing crown princess."

"I've never said that." Usagi defended herself. "That's not something I'd say. And I was reacting in hurt, if you didn't want to be friends with me, if you could hurt me so much, then I didn't want you there every day reminding me of that pain."

"I really don't remember turning from you in any sort of way, I didn't see you." Makoto insisted. "Though now that I think of it, I do remember hearing my name called, but when I turned to look for the person calling me, I was distracted by something else. Someone else. I clear forgot that I was looking for someone and turned back to my friends to shake the willies I got. If that was you, I didn't mean it."

"Who was it that upset you?" Usagi asked on a strangled voice. Could all this time have been wasted based on a mutual misunderstanding?

"I don't know his name, but something about him seemed off, as if... well he was just wrong. I can't explain it." Makoto shrugged. "I sense these things. He's the only one that I've met that has sparked that off the chart."

"You can't recall anything about him?" Usagi asked curiously.

"No, but if I see him again, I'm sure I'll remember." Makoto's words didn't exactly satisfy Usagi but she'd have to accept it. She didn't even think anything fishy about how Makoto couldn't even accurately describe someone to her. But it had been a long time ago and the only reason she could remember so much was because it had stood out to her.

"So..." Usagi started, unsure how to do this. "Where do we go from here?"

"If it pleases you... I mean I don't have a lot of friends as it is and I can't very well go alienating a potential one based off a complete misunderstanding that happened years ago-" Makoto rambled on a bit more until Usagi put her hand on top of Makoto's.

When Makoto didn't wince or pull back, Usagi felt a giant relief run through her. "If you'd have me, I'd like to be your friend."

"That's all I ever really wanted." Makoto admitted. "Since the very first day I met you, I could see beyond the labels."

"Because you were smacked with your own, you were able to be empathetic."

Makoto turned her hand so they there holding each others'. "If you'd let me, I'd like to be compassionate."

A grin crossed Usagi's features and Makoto felt one rise on her own. "My dear friend, I'd have been satisfied with the first, but if you so desire, then go right ahead. For you know I have already been that way for you." A question started forming in the depths of her blue eyes and Makoto knew where it was coming from.

"That first day of class, I thought it was more of the same, you fighting the teacher about how we were supposed to be working together, just couching it in nicer terms. I just didn't want to hear it or any rejection for that matter. Part of me wondered, if the princess rejects me, who would ever accept me?"

"Oh, Makoto, no! I was honestly peeved by his crassness in choosing the way he did. I didn't think _you _would want to be partnered up with me."

"From now on, let's promise each other to talk it out instead of reacting as we did."

"I promise I will try." Usagi winked at Makoto. "But I have a bit of a redhead in me."

"And your sister." Makoto groaned. "She's got a definite temper on her. I would have thought between the two of you, it would have been her to inherit a color change."

"She's got some dark red strands, if you're lucky enough to be close enough to see it." Usagi laughed. "Though don't tell her I told you. She likes to pretend that she's perfect. Have you encountered her temper then?"

"Not personally. She was in one of my classes and the poor boy who was on the receiving end of her outrage, well, he's still turns bright red whenever he thinks he sees her. She's not someone who will roll over to be forgotten in history."

Usagi rubbed her forehead at the thought of her older sister. "No, she's certainly a memory maker." Usagi stretched and a small yawn broke. "Sorry, Makoto, but its getting late and I have to get going. Someone will notice if I'm not home."

"And if it gets too late, someone will notice you out on the streets." Makoto gave a small frown. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Nah." Usagi waved her concern away. "I've got night's cloak to hide me from their eyes. Or at least I will when night falls and before that, the sun is bright and blinding when it sets so I'll blend in then too. My favorite time of the day, twilight."

Makoto saw her to the door and then watched her disappear into the sun. From there Makoto went back upstairs while Usagi ran home. If she did not abide by curfew, then her mother would put the guards back on her and she didn't want that. Her mother didn't care where she was or what she was doing as long as she was on palace grounds by a certain time of night. Unless she'd given prior notice that she'd be out so late.

Since she never pushed curfew, she couldn't be sure any punishments would be taken seriously or if they'd even notice if she was a few minutes late. When she was younger the guards were in place to protect her from herself, as she was too young to be trusted alone, like any child. Then when she was older, the guards were able to be removed, their country was safe enough and nobody really worried about someone attacking the crown princess. Besides, she could protect herself, couldn't she? Or that's what everyone always assumed. Though Rei didn't have guards either, but who would harm Rei? If they even recognized her as the daughter of the queen.

–

It was with mixed feelings that Usagi walked into class the next day. She said goodbye to Demando at the entrance to the building and they went their separate ways. Usagi was hopeful that everything she and Makoto had spoken about last night hadn't been a fanciful dream and that Makoto would be her friend. But on the other side, she didn't want to hope because it might all be false, a thing to say when they were alone. And to top it all off, even if they were friends, she might not want to make it a public knowledge thing. It could very well ruin whatever reputation Makoto had.

As she walked down the hall, she bumped into a couple as they half ran, half bounced away. The girl was giggling as she clung onto the man's arm and leading him into the music room. She didn't think anyone had music first period, or at least she hadn't seen it offered. Maybe they were upperclassmen.

Usagi put it from her mind and walked into the foods room. People were milling about and Makoto was already sitting at their table. Makoto turned to talk to someone and when she saw Usagi, a large smile blossomed on her lips and she waved at Usagi. For first outings, this one wasn't half bad. Not like Usagi was expecting Makoto to shout her name and run over for a big hug. Makoto wasn't like that and really, Usagi wasn't either for the most part. The only one she had ever run to hug was Demando.

But even though it wasn't completely obvious to the whole class the minute she walked in, it was noticeable to a few and whispers started abound. The girl Makoto was talking to whispered something to her and Makoto shrugged. The last girl in their group pushed the girl away with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly, you're in her spot."

"You too?" The girl asked surprised. "But she's-"

"Careful what you say." Malark said lowly as Usagi joined them.

"What spell has she weaved over all of you?" The girl asked, huffing away.

"No spell." Makoto shouted after her and eyes that had been elsewhere were suddenly on Makoto. A few of the members at their table nodded their heads, but except for Makoto, nobody talked to her again. Usagi wondered how they would have defended themselves, had the girl stayed.

Usagi gave a mental shrug, Makoto was her friend and outed herself. That was one more friend than she had for a good many years. She wasn't going to sneeze at it, she couldn't make more appear out of nowhere. They'd have to be earned and they would be slow in coming. First she had to break through all these misconceptions about her and reinforced behavior and beliefs. It would probably be several generations before she was widely accepted, and even then she might not be around to see it.

They just had to go over fine details in class and then they were all set for the afternoon. They'd bring the food and then get markings and detailed notes. Hopefully all would think the food was excellent and have a good many things to say about why. Then they could go home and write up their own reports and be able to turn the finished project in two days.

"See you later, Makoto!" Usagi called out as they split directions and she went in search of Demando, halfway to their next class. "Hey." She greeted as he dropped an arm around her shoulders in greeting, and gave her a half hug.

"Hey yourself. Did you want to catch a film later today?"

"I can't." Usagi reminded him. "I've got the foods project due. We have to do a group outing again today."

"Oh. Well another time then." Demando had such a nice smile and she could never not respond to his warmth towards her.

"Why don't you take one of your other friends to the theater instead?"

Demando seemed to mull that over and opened the door for her as he did so. "You know, that's a good idea. It could be cool if I could introduce you to some of them. They're nice people."

"That's a lovely thought, but you know, not many people would appreciate that surprise. I think its better if you just hung out with them separately for awhile."

"On the other hand, the longer they're used to your presence, the more they can warm up to you and build a gradual friendship. They'll like you once they've gotten a chance to really meet you."

"Really Demando, I wouldn't feel comfortable. I might if I knew you had a strong friendship with them and it wasn't a big group and us." Usagi tried to hold him off on this crazy scheme. "I don't want to be responsible from holding you back in friendships."

"You wouldn't be." Demando insisted. "These are people who already know we're friends and have accepted that. They won't be turned off by your presence."

Usagi took a steadying breath, meeting people on a more personal level was terrifying to her and especially if there was more than one involved which she'd never met and had never seen her before. It would be a little off-putting. It was one thing to be told about a friendship and another to actually see it in action. Same thing with their 'acceptance' of her. Until they actually saw someone different in the flesh, they wouldn't know how they would react. They might think they were mature enough to handle it, but the opposite could very well be true. It was sometimes the maturest and highest breeding, who had the worst reactions. Their manners lessons had never prepared them to hide their first reaction to something they had no basis for.

"At any rate, I still think you should go out with them tonight. I will not be able to make it, so this will be the best of both worlds. You get to see them outside of class for the first time and see if you want to again. I'll... I'll go out with the group next time if there aren't commitment complications."

"All right." He gave her another small squeeze before he took his seat.

–

Everything went off well for Usagi that night, and the next day she'd be turning everything in. Demando showed up outside the palace as always and they walked the rest of the way to school. "How'd it go last night?" Usagi asked truly curious and excited to know.

He gave a small shrug and looked away from her. A frown came onto her features and she tried to understand him. He didn't do any of the things he usually did when they met up, he didn't take her hand, or wrap his arm around her or even take her bag. He barely spoke.

"That good, huh?"

"They were fine. We had a lot of fun." Demando's tone sounded a bit harsh.

"Well, will I be able to meet them soon?" Usagi asked, feeling a little hurt by his crass behavior with her. She'd never-

"Perhaps you were right and it would be best to keep my friendships separate for awhile, just so I can ease them into a state of mind that would be better to receive you with."

Usagi pulled up short, not believing it for a moment that he could be so blunt. "What did they say?"

"What makes you think they said anything?"

"Because yesterday you were so dogheaded that we all meet despite any hurt feelings and now you're retracting that statement. So the only thing I can possibly use as a reason for that is they've said something. About me, about you, I'm not sure. So what was it?"

"Nothing." Demando shrugged a bit angry now. "They didn't say anything about the two of us."

"Then did I do something wrong?" Usagi's eyes were large in her face and he turned towards her to spit something out and he quickly swallowed it back down.

"No." He held out his arms and she jumped into them. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so on edge today. Maybe its because I hardly saw you yesterday and its easy to imagine that I've only created you in my mind when your presence isn't there to remind me. It makes me sad."

Usagi's arms wrapped around his waist and squeezed him tightly. "I'm right here. I'll reassure you now, there isn't a single possibility that you created me. I'm too stubborn and too much of a pest to be someone's imagination."

He chuckled and squeezed her back. "All right. Can we just forget last night then?" Usagi gave a short nod and moved away from him, his hand slid along her palm and laced his fingers with hers. She looked to him and he gave her a wink.

The rest of the walk was mostly peaceful and they filled it with idle chatter. They were both laughing by the time they had to part. Before she could run off, he pulled her back into his arms and gave her one final hug before he left her standing there confused. With a shake of her head, she headed in for class.

Makoto came in after her and there was a strange look on the taller girl's face. Usagi lifted a brow in curiosity but Makoto shook her head and beamed at Usagi. Whatever it had been about, it hadn't been about Usagi.

When the week was finally through, they were to have a short recess from classes and Makoto caught up to her just before the day ended. "Usagi!"

Usagi turned and a smile crossed her lips, there she was, a friend. "What's up Makoto?"

"I was wondering since we have a week off, if you would want to do something with me during the day. Maybe even-"

"I'd love to!" Usagi nodded. "I can't this weekend, I have official duties to attend to-" Here was an eye roll and Makoto laughed. "But during the week I might be able to do something."

"Not until Wednesday." Her ear was flicked and Usagi looked up to see her sister at her shoulder. "Makoto." The girl greeted coolly.

"Rei."

"The two of you know each other?" She had known that Makoto was aware of Rei and had even seen her in action, but not that they were on even remote speaking terms.

"Of course. We've had classes together. This isn't our first year." Rei was looking at Usagi somewhat curiously. "How do _you_ know Makoto?"

"We had foods A together." Usagi explained.

"Isn't that at minimum a sophomore class?"

"Not for me." Usagi responded a little defensive. "I'm not sure what you took in lieu of a language."

"I took the language so I could help my fellow students."

"Or to just get the best grade in class." Usagi rolled her eyes. Makoto was watching them with calculation, as if she was seeing that their sibling relationship had more holes in it than Swiss cheese. Not that Usagi was overly fond of Swiss cheese.

Rei's lips pursed together and then she shrugged. "I can't help it if people are going to recognize my natural talents." Her arms lifted up over her head, thrusting out her natural talents as she shimmered her hair. A few male heads turned in appreciation. "Anyways, lovely as always to see you again Makoto, we should get together soon."

Then her hand clamped onto Usagi's arm and started pulling her away. "I'll see you Wednesday!" Usagi promised as the distance between them grew. She saw Makoto nodding and thought she heard a reply shouted. Then when they were off school grounds, Usagi ripped her arm out of her sister's talon grip. "Man, what was that about?" She rubbed at her arm. "And who gave you jet powered feet?" How did they get so far out in so short of time? "I was supposed to meet up with Demando."

"Who?" Rei asked curious, and her head swung around her way, as if she really didn't know.

"Demando." Usagi reiterated and couldn't help the small shake in her head as she gave her sister attitude back. "You know, dark haired boy, silver eyes, always at my side since grade 1."

"Oh..." A small frown crossed Rei's lips. "You're still friends with him?"

"Er, yeah." Another lift of her brow. She might as well just leave it up, her sister was acting so strange today.

"I didn't realize." Rei's frown only deepened, but she forced a shrug to her shoulders, trying to switch Usagi's attention though Rei still dwelled on that. Not that Rei would know much about her life with the attention she'd given it. "He'll catch up with you later. Anyway, I wanted to talk about Makoto. She's not someone I highly recommend associating with."

"What, instead of the million other people who want to associate with me?" That brow shot back up, really she should think about having it surgically stitched that way or a mask she could switch on just for when she talked to Rei. The girl was so odd, appearing back in her life like this.

Rei scowled. "Your life isn't really that bad. You have plenty of friends you could chose from but you always have to pick the rejects. This is why nobody will talk to you or me if they see us communicating more than sisters must. Why was I cursed with you? If you have good friends, then you'll have good friends and maybe I could be seen with you every once in awhile."

"It's really not like that Rei." Usagi was surprised how oblivious Rei was to her actual life, how things weren't as easy as the dark haired girl liked to imagine them. "I don't have people lining up to be my friend."

"Nonsense. Well I mean, you're not exactly a classic beauty, but that hair makes you stand out in a crowd and that's what everybody wants, someone who can stand out and by association draw them attention too. And if you did your makeup right you could be a real...er... passable beauty." Rei reached out to lift some of Usagi's blond hair and Usagi jerked her head away, a real frown coming onto her face. Rei really was so disassociated with her life, that she thought the solutions would come with such an easy fix. Was two years really that much of an age gap that Rei didn't see the problems that Usagi had to face down every day?

"Ok Rei, how about you continue on your little life path doing what pleases you and I'll do what I want." Usagi smoothed her hair down, it was in the same traditional style her mother wore, but not Rei, no, she had to be different and set her own style. Hers flowed free to her back and she kept it a lot shorter than the other women in her family.

"I am only trying to help you!" Rei grumbled. "See if I ever do that again!" Rei spun on her heel. "Oh and I will be having friends over tomorrow night, please do see that you not embarrass me and stay far enough away. I don't want anyone having to suffer your presence in your current state."

"Thank you for being such a loving and caring sister!" Usagi practically screamed after she stomped away, Rei having one final parting shot.

"Of course, that's what sisters are for!" And Usagi had a feeling that Rei thought she actually meant it. That Rei was truly being helpful in her own mind.

"Just let it all out." A male voice said at her elbow and she jumped a mile before turning and seeing Demando standing there with a cocky grin on his face. "I missed you, I thought you'd be waiting for me."

"I was, but then Makoto came to talk to me and then Rei dragged me away with some kind of pretense about fixing me."

"Oh no, you're perfect the way you are."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Thanks, you're sweet for saying so."

"One of these days you'll realize I'm not just sweet."

"No, you're not. You're grand!" Usagi wrapped her arm around his and smiled up at him. "Want to go and do something?"

"Sounds perfect."

"You don't even know what we're going to do yet." Usagi objected.

He spun her around so they were face to face. "No, but as long as its with you, how could it be anything else?"

* * *

EAN: I _might_ but I probably wont have chapter 27 of DD out tonight, I'm working on it, but I make this statement here, because I'll be away from my computer over the next week and since I've been so distracted this last week, I haven't finished the chapter. I've been reading more than writing and that unfortunately for you guys means that I don't have time to write. I am however close to the end of that chapter and if I'm real quick I can finish it. It's outlined at least. If I don't get it out, you'll probably get it on the 15th.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The following week passed quickly. Usagi and Rei were kept busy with official palace duties now that they had time off. Then by Wednesday, Usagi and Makoto had an entire day together. They went shopping and grabbed a bite to eat at the pier. They people watched, or rather watched people trip over themselves as they caught sight of Usagi outside in public and then get embarrassed and walk away. They had an argument over which was funnier. The guy who landed in a puddle or the girl who'd taken down a few others with her.

Then the day was drawing to a close. "Hey, Usagi, next weekend, after classes start up again, what do you say to a sleepover?"

"At your place or the palace?"

"Doesn't matter, which ever works better for you."

Usagi thought about it for a moment. "Let me see what the palace security has to say, and I'll get back to you on Monday, ok?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Oh wait, but we don't have classes together anymore, unless you've signed up for foods B."

Laughter greeted that suggestion from the two of them. "Um, no. I've decided to stray away from that path. I'm taking, oh what was it? Oh, interior design instead."

"You should really be taking art." Makoto commented. "I really thought those designs you created in the deserts were fantastic. I still haven't a clue how you managed."

A blush crossed Usagi's features. "Thank you. I am, actually. I was taking Art A this term too for my regular extracurricular class and this next term will be Art B but I needed something to fill in my language credits."

"And that's why you've managed to skip the freshmen prerequisites that prohibit that." Makoto finally understood. "Gotcha. But that still doesn't solve the problem, we've got no more classes together."

"I'll be seeing you around, there isn't a way to miss me. Or we could designate a place and time to meet after school."

They agreed on a location and it was easiest for both of them to get to after class. Usagi would just have to tell Demando and he could either go to the meetup or he'd meet up with her after that. Then Usagi said goodbye to her newest friend. Before she left though she gave Makoto an impulsive hug and Makoto returned it. Neither one of them too used to having friendship and having so much to give.

Then Usagi ran off and Makoto headed back towards her apartment.

The rest of the week was a little uneventful other than Rei had her friends over again on that Friday. She barely heard them in time to leave the main hallway where she had been sitting by the water fountain and enjoying the tranquility of it all. She could hear their voices just as her feet disappeared around a corner. She peaked back in though, because she was curious and saw a few girls and a few guys with her sister. One seemed to be constantly at Rei's elbow why Rei kept turning her eyes onto another male. That male wasn't interested, and he kept looking the way Usagi had disappeared. Perhaps he'd seen her and was waiting for her to return.

Well she wouldn't, she didn't want Rei's cleverly worded truths to spear her anymore. She'd had enough to last her another year. Usagi disappeared back down the hall just at the moment that boy stood up intending to look for her. He wouldn't get very far before Rei was pulling him back, but he did get to the corner Usagi hid at and would have spotted her if she waited even a fraction of a second longer. It was a close one and Usagi rested against the castle wall to catch her breath.

–

She didn't get to see Demando much that week off, that first Friday and then again on Saturday before classes started back up again. Maybe it was because she hadn't seen him in the longest amount of time since she'd known him, but he seemed marginally different that Saturday.

He seemed partially annoyed that she and Makoto were going to meet up after school on Monday and that she had chosen to spend one of her only free days during the week with Makoto instead of him.

Usagi contributed that to his ire and his emotional distance, not to mention the physical. Usagi couldn't really understand where this emotion was stemming from and why it made him so angry. Before he left on Saturday, she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. "You're still my best friend, nobody is ever going to take that place."

She felt his body relax under hers and he turned and fell backwards, taking her with him, she landed in his embrace and he held her. "All right. I guess that's all I really needed to hear." He kissed her forehead and he sighed deeply. She played with the grass on the other side of his body and rested her head on his chest. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." Usagi agreed brightly. She could have more than one friend and she could handle the pressure on her free time too that they all required. The only reason she hadn't seen them more was because she had more princess duties to attend to than her sister this week. That wasn't always the case.

This was going to work out. Maybe she could even introduce the two.

–

Introducing the two seemed nearly impossible. The two never seemed to be in the same place, as if they knew to avoid each other and every time Usagi invited them, one could go but the other couldn't. Usagi even thought about mentioning that the other wouldn't be there just to ensure that both would and play innocent, that they could make it afterall, and she'd only been confused on dates and answers. But Usagi wouldn't do that, but she could just not mention the other at all. She couldn't lie and she didn't do it well when she tried, unless it was very important. This wasn't important enough.

Demando was spending more time with his other friends too and so sometimes neither could make it. Makoto had her own things to work through, like however Makoto was supporting herself. Only so much could be accounted for by trust funds and insurance. Makoto had to subsidize her purchases somehow. Not that Makoto seemed to be a huge spender.

Usagi had slept over at Makoto's apartment that first weekend back and several times afterwards. Makoto kept suggesting her place and when Usagi mentioned that the palace was pretty nice too, Makoto had shaken her head and said she kind of preferred her own apartment. She kind of worried about it when she was away for too long. She had a lot of plants that she had to care for and a fish and Usagi could understand needing a comforting location. Though Makoto didn't say no when Usagi mentioned the green house again and Makoto showed up at the exact moment that Usagi had suggested.

But the two never did manage to meet and all too soon they were nearing the end of yet another term.

Usagi huddled in her coat as she walked to school with Demando. He walked with her both to and fro and Makoto lived on the other side so it was nearly impossible for them to have an unexpected meeting. Usagi was really unsure what to do about them. Three months had passed and she hadn't introduced her two friends together.

That and she kept wondering about the male friend of Rei's that kept wandering off from the group and almost stumbling upon her hiding places all term. She barely avoided him whenever the group was around. He kept turning to look where she was standing and she barely had time to duck away. It was uncanny. How could he know she was there? The only person she had difficulty sneaking up upon was Demando and that was usually because he did the sneaking.

"What are you thinking about?" Demando inquired.

Usagi bumped shoulders with him. He was getting so much taller than her. For the longest of time they were the same height. "You."

A grin spread across his features as if he were greatly pleased. "Oh, and were they good thoughts?"

Making a face as she thought about it, Demando threatened to attack her with tickling fingers until she gave her answer. "I would think more like... witty thoughts."

"Witty, hmm? On your part or mine?"

"Mine." Usagi squealed when Demando took a lunge towards her and she ran. He chased her to the school and he just about reached her coat when an arm came down over his and he stumbled to the ground. He clutched the arm against his chest as he moaned.

"Don't you dare touch her." A voice hissed and both of the friends looked up in surprise at the violent person. Makoto stood there hands on her hips and towering over the kneeling Demando.

Usagi reacted instantly and moved towards Demando to help him up, concern infiltrating every part of her. Makoto reached out an arm and pulled Usagi away. "Makoto, enough." Usagi struggled out of her grasp and her hands went onto Demando's elbows and helped him to his feet. She took his wrist in her hand and she ran her fingers over it.

"Usagi, no." Demando rasped. "It's ok, I can do it myself."

"No way." Usagi concentrated over the arm and found the break in it. Finding it wasn't a problem, she could do that sort of thing without repercussion. She could do a few things now without pain or injury. It was only when she used _this_ sort of magic that she got into trouble.

"No!" Makoto shouted just as Usagi's white magic shot from her fingers and into Demando's arm. The bone was healed quickly and Usagi felt her knees sag a little. Demando caught her.

"Foolish girl. I would have healed." Demando chuckled and held her against his chest. His finger finding the small cut behind her ear and used her hair as cover to hide his own magic. The cut healed and she stood on wobbly legs. The look she was giving him told him her thoughts exactly. How he'd have had to heal naturally since he couldn't use his magic in such a public forum, whereas she was known for having it. It was better this way for all involved.

Makoto reached out to give Usagi a supportive arm when Usagi whirled on the girl. "What do you think you were doing? You hurt him pretty bad."

"He was attacking you!" Makoto argued back. "You were running away from him and he was chasing you. He was going to grab you and hurt you. I was only protecting you!"

"Demando would never harm me. He's my best friend! You would know that if the two of you were ever in the same room."

Makoto's eyes were huge in her face as she mouthed Usagi's most recent words over again. "_He's_ Demando? You're friends with _him_."

"Yes." Usagi puffed up to her full height. "What's wrong with that?"

Makoto held her eyes for a long time and then looked away. "Nothing, I guess. Just be sure you know what you're doing."

"Be sure I know what I'm doing?" Usagi repeated but in first person. "I've been friends with Demando since before I could even spell."

"Er... after that, you were one smart cookie and having a lot of schooling before-"

"Ok, fine, since we started school then." Usagi waved her hand in Demando's face to shush him. "Besides the point. The point is, I know Demando is a friend, and I thought you were too Makoto."

"That's highly unfair! I didn't know he was Demando and it looked like you were in trouble." The taller girl argued. "I was only protecting you!"

"She does have a point." Demando commented, his hands going to Usagi's shoulder's and kneading them. "It might have looked suspect if someone didn't know the truth about us." Demando's eyes lifted above Usagi's head and caught Makoto's. Oh, he was good, now she was going to be in his debt for siding with Makoto and making things easier on her. She would have narrowed her eyes in return if Usagi wasn't looking at her so closely.

Instead Makoto took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sorry." Her lips tightened, she really just wanted to tell Demando to take his bloody hands off of the princess, but since her actions earlier spoke louder than she could shout, she knew the best way to go about things was to ease out of this gracefully. Someone else could warn her about him and then Makoto could agree with that person. There was no way that could backfire. In the meantime, Makoto would have to put up with those two being friends and watching his every move. She didn't trust him. Nothing these two could say to her would make her change her mind.

Usagi relaxed and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry Makoto. I am a little defensive about my friendship with Demando. He's my best friend and I don't want anything to come between us. But I don't want anything to come between us either." Usagi grabbed up Makoto's hands and held them within hers. "Everything cool?"

"It's cool." Makoto sighed and looked at Demando, warning him that this wasn't over, even if that at the moment it was pushed to the background. Demando had the gall to wink at her in response and then wrap an arm around Usagi's shoulders.

"Ready to go in for class now?" Demando asked Usagi will all the smoothness of a slick scumbag and Makoto followed the two, making a face at Demando's back. Her nose scrunching with distaste. Now that she knew this was Demando and that the two were best friends, Makoto wouldn't dare say no to a group outing again. Someone had to be there to watch out for Usagi.

Usagi turned and looked back at Makoto who made sure to wipe off any look of dislike off her features just in time. Usagi held her hand out for Makoto and Makoto took it instantly. "Come on, stop being so far away. You're still my friend too."

When the three of them entered the room, people noticed. It wasn't every day the tallest girl in school walked in arm in arm with the blondest girl and one of the most unique males to ever enter the building, because he too was friends with the blond. At this point in Usagi's life, one more made a huge difference in numbers. Their group instantly looked so much bigger. And with Makoto, it practically doubled the size of it. How were all watching to be aware that not all was right and peaceful within the group and the biggest drama the entire planet had ever seen was about to unfold?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Usagi moaned in pain as she was thrown against a locker. Her face smashed up against the slants and then she was pulled away to be thrown to the ground. "You know, Rubeus has been across the seas. He's seen blonds before, by the dozens. And you know what? Even in a blond soaked population they're still looked down upon." A girl sneered at her and took a kick at Usagi's midsection. Usagi held her arms out in front of her to protect herself and tried to roll away. The kick landed in her lower back and she groaned.

"Don't you want to know how?" Another girl sneered as she took another kick.

"I don't even know who this Rubeus is!" Usagi protested and attempted to crawl away. She hadn't brought this down upon herself, she was just getting a book out of her locker after school ended and it filed out. Apparently there were some after school sessions going on and these girls had been in detention. They looked a little rough around the edges with dark smears across their upper eyelids and lower lashes with a line as well. Their uniforms while perfectly intact were rumpled and the skirts seemed shorter than normal.

A third girl pulled at Usagi's hair, forcing her head up and back, lifting her slightly as she tried to relieve pressure to her scalp. "They're all dumb. Ugly too."

Then a fourth girl was in her face. "We know you're attempting to appear charming and sweet, but we see right through you. We know the true you."

"I've done nothing to you or to anyone!"

"You've hurt people." The fourth hissed and Usagi could smell what the girl had for lunch. A feta chicken wrap. "You've hurt them bad."

"I haven't!" Usagi plead and reached for her hair, tugging at it and she was released only to plop down on her face again. She moaned as her nose squished and she wondered if it broke at all. Pushing herself up onto her hands, she felt the blood rush down.

"Shit, we weren't supposed to make any marks where people can see!" The first said in a rush and with a lot of anxiety. If that had been the case, they wouldn't have thrown her face first into a locker, but Usagi decided not to mention that.

"It's fine, she can say she fell into her locker, broke her nose that way. Or tripped and broke it." The second tried to cover, but Usagi could hear a bit of stress in her tone too.

The third grabbed her head around to face them. "You will not tell anyone that we were here, or we'll make sure to hurt you so bad that you can't talk. Understand?" Usagi nodded mutely, more worried about her nose than causing trouble. She'd had a few run-ins with people over the years, but none were quite as bad as this. "Good."

"And stop spreading your germs onto other people." The fourth sneered before they ran away. Usagi sat back against the lockers and let the world stop spinning before she reached up to run her fingers along her nose. Cuts appeared on her arms but it was better than a broken nose. She wiped away the blood and wondered where this attack had come from today.

Today hadn't been any sort of day out of normal. She went to school, she went home and then realized she forgot her book. Makoto and Demando were each in their own homes right now, probably studying or playing with his younger brother. If not doing anything more exciting. Usagi closed her eyes as the spinning was just making her nauseous.

Whatever the girls' problems, they had some sort of vendetta against her. One she couldn't begin to understand, just like she never understood anyone's anger towards someone that was different. But this Rubeus character was different than anyone she'd ever heard of. He's been somewhere that had a lot of blonds running around it?

For a long moment, Usagi was allowed to fantasize about this world, and a small smile crossed her lips as she enjoyed it. A world where she didn't stick out, but was one of the crowd. She couldn't take any second hand knowledge, people were already predisposition-ed to feel a certain way against her kind and if they had been somewhere with more of them than herself, they might not see the world the way it really was. Or, and a frown came across her features then, even in a world with a lot of her, blonds might not be readily accepted and looked down upon.

She could only hope that somewhere out there, there was a place that she could blend in and be accepted for who she was, and not the fears she instilled in people. The way they responded to her varied and the four girls who had just left were just one type of reaction. But nobody ever really hurt her seriously. This was the worst she'd gotten. She might even be in more danger if she was in a world where she was common place. She wouldn't have the protection of being instantly sighted as a princess there. They might think she was any of the other blonds.

Usagi pushed her self to her feet and almost careened headfirst back to the ground but she put her arms out and caught herself on the lockers opposite. She breathed deeply and quickly to calm her heartbeat and to get herself back under control. She ached all over, her back hurt, her nose still hurt, even if it was no longer broken. Her arms stung and stung again every time she moved them.

"Princess?" A timid voice called out to her from some distance away. "Are you all right?"

Usagi opened her eyes and looked at one of the newest batch of freshmen, they seemed so much younger than herself even last year. Usagi smiled gratefully at the girl and she flinched back as if anything from Usagi could infect her. The smile dropped away and Usagi nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little sore and tired. I was pushed very hard in gym today."

The girl seemed to accept her answer and ran away. Being near Usagi was like exposing yourself to radiation, the longer you were there, the more sick you'd become. Usagi's lips drooped down at the thought and she gathered up the book she had forgotten and made her way gingerly home. The guards didn't even look at her. Her comment a year ago about showing teeth was only a joke that people took so seriously. Now there were rumors floating around that Usagi had some kind of canine-style teeth, and if bit would become just like her. Whereas Rei, pristine, perfect princess Rei was completely normal and nobody ever assumed that someone would try to impersonate her, a whole lot easier than Usagi in truth, but in practice harder, and so didn't have to show her teeth. *

Now not only were her lips drooped but they were also twisted. Usagi found her way back to her room and collapsed on her bed. She fell asleep and didn't wake up again until dawn. She had a blanket drawn over her and her feet were now on the bed, whether she did it in movement during the night, or someone else adjusted her, she'd just have to assume based on facts as the latter as her shoes were neatly stacked to the side. She was still sore, but she was able to get up and work on her homework now. Apparently if blonds were so dumb, then she shouldn't be passing all her classes with flying colors and with such ease. Maybe a few classes she was given a bit of a pass, but now that she was in her second year and in some classes, her third, she found that really, they didn't pass her out of fear so much as her own work.

She hadn't a clue who might have taken care of her through the night, but they hadn't discovered the bruises that were bright and ugly even that morning. Usagi debated whether the bruises would be more of an issue or the cuts. She felt along all the bones and organs that the kicks had landed against and only discovered one problem and so fixed that. She'd survive the bruises. They'd heal slowly and naturally.

Not knowing who the four girls were, and really not wanting to stir up more trouble, Usagi didn't report them or even mention them to Demando later that day. She just wanted to forget it. But it was harder when Demando was looking at her hair strangely. He reached out and touched it when she joined him. "What's the matter?" Had something stuck to her hair while she slept, or something from earlier?

"It's... not in the buns." His fingers ran through her locks and she realized he was right. She hadn't bothered to put them up today because she was so far behind on her homework. When his fingers shifted a few strands she winced as it tugged at tender follicles. "Sorry for touching it."

"No, it wasn't that. I slept on it wrong and I'm a little sore." Usagi tried to apologize and took his hand. "It wasn't you."

"I was thinking about your hair the other day. Its not like anyone else in your family's."

"I think I was aware of that long ago." Usagi laughed and linked arms with Demando, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, but _how_?" Then he hurried to clarify. "I mean even Rei has a few burnish locks in her black hair. But you don't even have a strawberry hue."

Usagi shrugged. "I don't know, genetics is a very weird thing and maybe some of the people in my dad's family were blond. I never met them, I haven't exactly been allowed off my country's grounds. And they've never wanted to come visit their grandchildren. Not even when their son died." In her book, they were about as fantastic as her mother. How did her father come about in such a cold and distant family? Perhaps that's what had made him so understanding and kind.

"No, I suppose not. Though the way I hear things, you really don't want to go to the land of blonds. They sound like war-hungry and violent people."

"That's funny, just yesterday I heard they were dumb and ugly." Usagi mused, wondering if these accounts were made by different people.

"Sometimes that goes hand in hand." Demando commented, running his fingers over her scratched hand. "What did you heal?"

"I was playing with form change again." Usagi lied easily, in this case it did matter. She didn't want him pressing her for more information, information she couldn't give. "I made a deer into a mouse." Not that she would change animals like that, she'd learn her lesson on messing with the natural order of things.

"That's a pretty big animal to be messing with." Demando halted and turned towards her. "Don't do that kind of thing when I'm not around to help you." Usagi looked away but nodded, next time she'd have to think of a different excuse. Demando lifted her chin with his finger. "I'm serious. You know how dangerous it can get. Last time you messed with big animals you gave me a heart attack and terrified my mother."

A wry smile crossed Usagi's lips. "She thought she had a dead princess on her hands and that she'd be blamed for it."

"You can't blame her for freaking out. You were pretty unresponsive and she's already got a lot of secrets to hide." But he was giving her a look and she sighed.

"Fine, I won't mess with animals without you."

"That's all I ask for." And he leaned forward so he could kiss her cheek. "Now come on, we're going to be late." They ran the rest of the way to the school and for a change, they had first period together, it was the last period and the class right before lunch that they didn't.

Makoto waved as Usagi passed her in the hall and Usagi waved back. This class wasn't a mixed class, it was their level only, but Usagi would be seeing Makoto later for a few other classes. Throughout class, Usagi was shifting as she couldn't find a way to be comfortable in her seat or for long. She kept stiffening up or it kept hurting and she'd shift again.

Demando rested a hand along the small of her back and she could feel his subtle shift of fingers as he massaged her muscles. When she arched away from him in pain, she could feel the massage turn into a transferring of magic as he seemed to know that her pain was caused from an outside source, or he could just take the pain away.

He dragged her off after class and pulled her into an empty room. "What really happened yesterday?"

"I-"

"Someone hurt you again, didn't they?" Demando pulled her close and his fingers slid quickly into her hair, healing the pain on her scalp. Then they slid down looking for anything else that might have been hurt.

Usagi batted his hands away when he got too close to areas he might not see as indecent with their history but she still did. "N-... yes." Usagi admitted looking away from him. "Someone did. They started a fight again yesterday."

"The same girls and boy from two years ago?"

"Five years ago, but no. I don't know who it was. They just cornered me when I wasn't looking." Demando didn't know that she had rough run-ins a few times now but nothing usually that left a mark.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I would have been all too happy to help out earlier and I might even be able to protect you from these wimps." Demando was on the mindset that if you had to gang up and jump someone, they couldn't be very strong.

"I'd like to just forget it, actually. No real harm was done and they usually get their aggression out and then move on never to bug me again. They blame me for everything and anything that might be wrong in their life. They attack me and then the next day when things haven't changed at all, they realize it isn't just me that's the problem, but the scapegoat."

"You sound as if this has happened a lot." He was looking at her questioningly. "Why don't you share these things with me? I'm your best friend!"

"I don't share them with anyone. I don't even want to know it myself. Telling you would just be bringing it all back up again when its best in the past."

"I don't think so." Demando argued. "I want you to tell someone of authority. These hate crimes against you have got to stop. If they're harming you, their _princess_, what happens when someone isn't?"

"There aren't a lot of openly blond people in this country." Usagi stated dryly.

"If that's a dig at me-"

"No!" Usagi held up her hands. "Of course not. I just meant who else are they going to attack, I'm the only probable target. I don't think we need to worry anyone with this. I'm fine and I always will be." Demando was going to press the issue but something in her face must have changed his mind because suddenly he was wrapping his arms around her and her face was pressed into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist in return and moved slightly to be more comfortable in his arms. He held her for a long time and probably would have continued on holding her if the bell hadn't wrung and telling them they were going to be in mildly severe trouble for being later. And since they were together, the rumor mills would start up again about what these two were doing. Something probably heinous and destructive if it was about her.

Not that he cared one iota. She was his best friend and he'd rather go down with her than let her sink by herself. "Come on, best we get back to class." Usagi took his hand and walked down the hallway towards their next one. At the moment Makoto was probably in flower arrangements or something zen-like. She preferred those kinds of classes.

Which made sense, plants were easier than people. Starting next term Usagi and Demando had more free class periods to choose classes that interested them, meaning they'd have even less together that were required and maybe not any that were by choice. It all depended on how the classes fell.

For now though she was going to enjoy the amount of time she had with Demando and wouldn't think about when they were separated.

–

It was a week before Demando let her go anywhere by herself, and that meant that Makoto was usually there as well. She would have been over the moon about this arrangement if it hadn't been for the measly fact that there was high tension whenever those two were in a room together.

"Jeez, just find a corner already!" Usagi teased near the end of that week. She was always trying to break the tension and today she just had enough. She'd just call attention to it and hoped that it helped.

Instead she got two gaping faces in return. They were both looking at her like she was crazy or didn't believe what had come out of her mouth. She giggled nervously. Makoto was the year ahead of her but Demando was her age. Maybe they both believed the age difference was too much. "It's not a big deal, you know? I recognized it from the start."

Their bewildered looks didn't go away and it was Makoto who finally found her voice. She sounded quite appalled actually. "Find a corner..." Her eyes shot to Demando's location on the other side of Usagi. She'd thought that was a saving method the two used to avoid the inevitable. "With _Demando?_"

Demando was swallowing hard as if he was trying to get a bad taste out of his mouth and Usagi instantly recognized that she had made a colossal mistake in saying what she had. Whatever tension that had developed wasn't for the reason she had thought and now it was all coming to a head. She'd just opened the door to letting it all out. Things were going to fall apart and it was her fault.

She hadn't even realized that it could be anything other than what she had assumed.

"She's a little too tall for my tastes." He said it with such smoothness and diplomacy that Makoto _couldn't _be upset by it unless she'd liked Demando unrequited and then that would crush her.

Makoto nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, my men have to be shorter than Demando too."

Now that Makoto had said it, Usagi saw just how tall Demando had actually gotten over the last several months. He had been making a bigger gap in height for awhile now but in the course of a term he had shot up considerably. He now towered over her. And while it was true that everybody was taller than Usagi, he was even taller than Makoto. Only by a few inches, but he might still be growing. If she weren't so comfortable with him and known him so long and so well she might have been intimidated by the height alone. The fact that he was filling out too from the scrawny boy he'd been was just another factor that she dismissed while others gawped.

He'd always be Demando to her, her best friend.

Still she thought the two of them would have made a nice couple. Sighing she let it go, she'd never understand how another mind worked. She didn't even ask what the problem was between them if it wasn't hidden interest in being more than just friends? At this point she was sure she didn't want to know and didn't want to open that door any wider since they chose not to walk through it.

"How much shorter?" Usagi asked instead and she was genuinely interested. Makoto didn't date as far as she knew and they were getting to the age where dating was normal but still exploratory. There weren't set types or rules yet and relationships didn't last long or even go that deep. Makoto could have dated a hundred men by now but Usagi didn't even see her talk to anybody. Now that she thought hard enough about it, she didn't even see Makoto give Demando more than a few phrases when she absolutely had to. Usagi had chalked that up to their interest in each other. Not that Demando returned the favor very often.

"My height, possibly shorter still. I don't need someone towering over me. In fact since I am so tall already I'd hate to only increase my kids' height in the distant future. Marrying someone tall would only add to the problem."

"That's reasonable." Usagi admitted, not having thought of that before. "Any potentials?"

"No, not yet. My height intimidates most of them."

"You'll find someone. It all takes time." Usagi vowed and held Makoto's hand firmer than before. "I know you will."

Makoto gave her a brilliant smile back and she missed the guy who stopped dead in his tracks across the hall at the sight. People around him ran into him and the crowd carried him further but his eyes were still riveted on the tall dark haired girl who was just turning the corner. He opened his mouth to say something but it dried up and nothing came out. His feet were laden and he forced himself to try and catch up, but slipping around that corner, and she was gone.

Demando wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulders. "Perhaps you should look for someone tall." He slanted an eyebrow suggestively.

Usagi's eyes slipped up his chest and neck until finally resting on his own silver eyes. Her smile was slow. "Perhaps I should, my children might have a fit if I'm the tallest person in the family. It wouldn't be fair to any of them, they can't be models or some forms of athletes. Though being small has its benefits too. I could always try out for gymnastics or figure skating..." It had been said tongue in cheek because her children would be prince and princesses too and wouldn't need to look far for their career choices.

"That's a great idea!" Makoto warmed instantly to the thought. "They're having gymnastics tryouts later this term."

"But she's never done gymnastics in her life!" Demando quickly tried to reign this in and glared over Usagi's head at the taller female. "She's going to hurt herself!"

"The most she'll do is embarrass herself." Usagi stated dryly. "_If_ anyone lets her get close enough to the mats." They were talking about her as if she weren't right between them and she'd just carried it on as if she were a third person. Then she had enough of it. "They might think I'm going to get them all sick with the blonde gene." She hadn't been serious. She'd never had gymnastic training in her life and she wouldn't be able to start now at the level everyone else was at.

Makoto seemed to read her mind and cut straight to the point. "If not this year at least go and take lessons. Someone's going to teach you and you can try out next year."

"I- I'll go and watch next month and see if its something I might actually be interested in." She hoped that would appease both of them. "Though I don't think I could ever actually do something like that."

They both gave in to her compromised promise and didn't push in either direction. Usagi was going to do what Usagi wanted and she might do the opposite if given a directive.

Something caught Usagi's eye, her teacher was putting up score sheets for their first test. "Hold up, I wanted to see this." She walked over to the lists and found her number, it was second in the class but only by one point. The point made a lot of difference, it was on a curve and hers automatically went from a neat A+ to a simple A. The nearest score to hers on the other end was a B-. "Wow." Usagi breathed. "Who's the first place winner?" She asked the historical literature teacher.

He looked at her startled and he had a denial on his lips. He wasn't going to tell her who the number belonged to because it was confidential but she was the princess. He thought better of it and shrugged. "Mizuno Ami. She sits directly three seats behind you." Three seats behind meant that she came in through the door and went around the back of the class, never passing Usagi's spot to get there.

Usagi nodded, having nothing else she could do and then smiled and thanked the teacher before joining up with her friends again. "Is there anything artistic that you can't do? Art, literature, interior design... I'm beginning to see your future forming." Makoto teased.

"Can't cook." Demando supplied and a rare smile broke out between the two of them as they both knew how true that was.

"Cooking is more of a science course." Usagi defended herself. "Even if people say they got it down to an 'art'. The only art in cooking is the presentation and I can do that well enough."

"True, true." Makoto agreed and they continued on to the next class. They had this one together, all three of them, which was rare all by itself, but since they were in the second of three terms into their sophomore year, it was one of the rare choices that Makoto had put off until now too and it was a gym credit, not that most people would recognize it as such. All they did was lay there most of the day and some even fell asleep.

Demando was one of those today and she laid by his side, her head on his arm and Makoto behind them with her feet pointed in the opposite direction. She was usually the first one to pass out once she hit the ground and the soothing music began, but today she had trouble sleeping. She was still thinking about this mystery girl.

She'd like to meet her. She'd become pretty vain about her skills in literature while she'd been in high school and knew she was the best in class. _Always_. It was a nice surprise to meet someone who not only was on par but exceeded in skills. She'd enjoy a conversation with the other girl, others didn't seem to see or recognize what was going on beneath the story that was being told to the _why _of it. Mizuno Ami would, had to if she dropped Usagi's perfect records in literature.

A smile crept along her lips. She'd only gain pleasure out of such a meeting. Then the smile died. That would be very selfish on her half. There was no telling what Ami would think about talking to Usagi. Ami might hate the fact that Usagi had even given her a minute's worth of attention. She might be of that same mindset that any attention from Usagi was disastrous to her reputation.

Usagi let the breath that was burning painfully in her chest as she thought out in a slow smooth motion. There had to be some way to avoid harm on both ends? If Ami was open to a meeting then she'd make a move. But how to find that out?

It was something she was still thinking about as the class was called to an end and she set to the task of rousing Demando out of his sleep. That was something she didn't get the pleasure of doing too often. It was usually the other way around.

"Hmm." He came to with a smile and pulled her tight against his side. "This is nice."

"Yeah, but lay off the pawing." Makoto grumbled as she pushed herself to her feet and then held out a hand for Usagi. When Usagi took it, she yanked the smaller girl to her feet and away from Demando.

"Pawing?" Usagi asked innocently, she just didn't see it.

"I haven't become a dog over the last hour." Demando said levering himself to his feet and slipped Usagi's hair back over her shoulder. The look on his face said he was obviously teasing. Usagi smiled back at him in return.

"Ok, time for science!" Usagi's cheer was unusual because she'd complained about it all of last year. Yet this year she hadn't mentioned it once. Perhaps it had to do with the subject matter, Biology.

That cheer didn't last the day as suddenly it became one of her worst classes. This time in class they had to dissect a frog and she absolutely refused to do so. In fact refused to harm any animal of any size, even microorganisms from there in out even if it was already dead. She wouldn't even look if it was once a living creature.

She'd pass her class but only just. There wasn't a whole lot in biology that she could do if she avoided all of that, but at least there was enough to participate in class. No one said anything when some of the frogs 'magically' disappeared out of the window or were seen hopping away. Not even Demando who could have teased her about how those frogs were going to eat lots and lots of bugs. Nor did he say anything when he had to secretly heal some of the scratches along her jaw from using the kind of magic that he hated seeing her use.

–

EAN: I've made a few minor adjustments to this chapter, added a sentence here or there. As for the *, if you want to hear my clarification of the truth/reality comment, here it goes, or at least I hope it makes sense because I didn't want to bog down the story with it in text, because I understand it but wasn't sure if I could communicate it well enough...: Rei has dark hair and she's one of the masses and on a quick look is easily confused with everyone else. On the reverse anyone else could probably pass as Rei on a quick glance. Serena is blond and the only blond so everybody knows who she is, quick look or not. Now the comment is supposed to reflect the idea that when everybody is, in general, the same, small details will start to emerge and Rei is actually a lot harder to imitate and slip in with less changes whereas Usagi's doppelganger could just change their hair to blond and nobody would be the wiser. This is hinting to the fact that people don't actually sit and look at Usagi's details, it doesn't matter to them because the striking difference is quite obvious and there's no need to look further. There'll probably be a comment a ways away in many chapters that might relate back to this point, but it'll just be a flyaway comment, most likely.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AN: Toni America! Thanks for your reviews! Yep, this story does span quite a lot of time and we check in occasionally but starting last chapter the jumps aren't going to be as far apart. A week, a month, a term, a summer/winter break, etc. No more year gaps, or at least I don't believe so. I have most of it outlined but there might be an epilogue that I haven't thought of yet.

The dilemma about Ami swelled in her consciousness for a week. Finally she came upon the perfect solution. She decided she would be one of the last students in for class for awhile just so she could see how Ami interacted with the other students.

Usagi had learned how to recognize when someone didn't like her. The sneers were out even before she took a single step towards them. Then again, those were the most obvious of people. She had a feeling Ami would be a lot more subtle. But knowledge was different than behavior and she couldn't always link the two together.

It was surprise that she felt though, the first time she'd seen the girl after implementing her plan. Ami was sitting in her spot very primly and properly and had her eyes glued firmly on her book. She did not look at anyone in her vicinity and nobody tempted to speak with her. The surprise carried her all the way to her seat in time for the bell. This teacher didn't give much credence to Usagi being a princess, or even the future ruler if it interfered with his class. It had just been a fluke the other day when she'd spoke directly to him demanding information. Though Usagi hadn't felt like it was an order, just a gut question born from curiosity.

Usagi wondered if maybe Ami was just trying to catch up on her reading but that didn't jive with the well prepared tests and papers she kept turning out every three days. Then Usagi considered that maybe Ami was preparing the next book in advance. That seemed more likely than her reading for another class. The way she looked and acted that first day didn't give any hints towards a girl who did one thing well and let others slip through her fingers.

The next couple of times that Usagi did that same method, the same thing was true every time. Then one day she walked in and people were talking to the girl, five in fact, but the girl didn't look very pleased. Her blue eyes were sparkling with anger and there wasn't a book in her hands this time. The book that was most likely hers was in one of the boys' hands.

Usagi crept closer to hear what was being said. Usually things sorted themselves out with her presence, not that they were trying to please _her _either. "Nose in a book again?" One of the girls taunted.

"Not a very attractive quality." Another sneered. "But then again perhaps its better to hide the stubby thing afterall. I'm surprised your glasses even stay up."

"Books are stupid." The other boy took the book out of the first's hand when Ami made a grab at it. "This class is only a stupid requirement. The teacher passes almost everyone. No need to show off."

Usagi took the book out of the boy's hand as he held it up high, the dark haired girl they were taunting was only a few inches taller than herself, even if she was shaped differently. Usagi in this one and only case had an advantage because the rest were still sitting. The boy turned in shock, mouth open to say something and then it closed as he got a good look at who was the culprit. Only the teacher would have had a similar effect on him.

"Books are not stupid, they are informative and some are even entertaining if you allow yourself to have an imagination beyond just the written word. I think putting an effort into this class will benefit you too." She handed the book back to Ami and turned to leave.

One of the girls put out a well timed foot and Usagi and her amazing grace didn't have time to avoid it. She landed painfully on the ground, her elbow breaking her fall. Out of the corner of her eye she looked at the one who had caused it and saw one of the four girls from a few weeks earlier. It had been an entirely different term at that point. She didn't look apologetic at all and far too arrogant. "Excuse me but you're in my way."

The first boy seemed to regain his speech and instead of backing up the girl who had hurt the princess, he reached out and helped her to her feet once more. "Are you all right? You're not injured are you?"

Usagi shook her head even though her left elbow was smarting up a storm. She blinked back the tears that went along with pain. "Fine, fine." How had she not seen that girl in here before? The answer to that question was revealed when she left out the door once more and didn't come back when class started.

"Anyway how would you even know what words could do for you? You're the princess, you get the second best grade in class without even trying. It's rigged for you without trying to appear like it is. I bet you have a basic understanding of language, can you even spell your name?"

"Rubeus!" The first boy snapped at the one talking. The other two girls had gone back to their seats. "We've gone too far this time. Ami is a smart girl and we should never have taken her book. The princess was knocked to the ground by your friend. She should be ashamed of herself for hurting our future Queen, and you would do wise not to insult her on top of it."

Rubeus's red eyes narrowed at him. "I thought we were friends."

"We were." The boy surprised her, was he giving up on his friendship so quickly after only a few minutes worth of mistakes? Perhaps she was mistaken but the boy's hand had not left her shoulder. The two glowered at each other.

"Are you sure this is what you intend to choose?"

"It is. I had only meant to tease Mizuno-san, I had not set out to hurt anyone." The boy's mouth was firm on the point. "I can see that you only found it a benefit. It is a new knowledge and one I do not like."

"She's not worth this." Rubeus countered but then seemed to realize something more. "In fact _you're _not worth it. Fine. Chose wrongly. I don't care." Rubeus turned and found his seat, one in the middle of the room and studiously ignored the three of them.

At least now she knew who this mysterious Rubeus was. A shudder went through her, this was one person she could easily say she did not like. She shook off the hand on her shoulder and found her seat, not looking back. She had already stirred up far too much trouble today not to add onto it and instead concentrated on what was in front of her, the teacher.

He began his lessons seconds after Usagi had sunk into her chair and if her answers were a little less forthcoming, well she hadn't felt like speaking. She was anxious not to draw further attention onto herself. She'd felt eyes on her but knew it couldn't be Rubeus's they felt curious not loathing. She tried to ignore them and didn't turn her head once to look back to find out whom they belonged to.

The bell rang, signaling that class was over and she packed up her stuff quickly. She muffled a hiss when her arm gave way as she tried to pick up her back. She switched it to her other hand and hefted it onto her shoulder. She wanted out of this room and to be somewhere else, _anywhere _else. One of her favorite classes no longer felt so comforting.

"Ojo-hime!" The words so surprising that it caused Usagi's immediate stop were the only thing she heard. She turned blindly towards the girl who was running towards her trying to catch up. Usagi had not been called such a formal title in all of her life. Not even when being introduced by the court. Usagi ignored the rather unflattering way the girl ran, she had just been graced with the highest honor in titles and she bowed without thinking towards the dark haired girl.

Her hair was chopped at her chin and she had the most striking aqua eyes. They weren't quite blue and they weren't green. They were also large and the girl dropped to her knees in front of Usagi. Not bowing but showing respect none-the-less. "Please, please get up." Usagi begged as people turned to watch the two of them and reached for her with one hand.

Ami didn't flinch away from it but she stood at Usagi's bidding. "I had to, you did me the honor of bowing and I had to crank it up. You do too much for me Ojo-hime, it is I who must show the ultimate form of respect. If I thought it would please you I would plaster myself onto the floor at your feet."

"_Please don't_." Usagi's voice felt strangled. She might have been the supreme princess but she was not afforded such extremes and it felt increasingly uncomfortable for this girl to continue acting like she was all that important. "Please just call me Usagi-chan."

The face that was made before quickly being ordered again gave Usagi exactly the sort of insight that Ami's words might not have given her if she didn't know better. That was a name that was completely unacceptable to Ami and Usagi bit her lip thinking even as Ami said something very poetic and formal about how she could not drag Usagi's status down to her level.

"Then let's start with Usagi-hime, ok?"

"I'd feel more comfortable calling you Tsukino-ojo." Ami could see that Usagi wasn't going to let her continue calling her the most polite form and the respect that went along with it, but she refused to drop it altogether.

"I'd much rather you call me by my name. Tsukino is my family name and I might assume you're talking about my sister if you do so."

"Ojo-hime is for you alone." Ami instantly cut in offended that Usagi could believe she spoke of any other. "Your sister while royalty and well respected cannot be called such a thing."

That intrigued Usagi. Both were true of Rei as well. "Oh? Why not?"

"Combined they denote _you_." Ami hesitated unsure if she could speak more or if she had to wait to be questioned further. "Tsukino Rei-hime or Tsukino Rei-Ojo would be alright, one more true than the other. She is not next in line to the throne." Ami looked as if she wished to say more but now she let slip a little through her mask, she wasn't sure she could speak freely. Usagi nodded her along. "Nor would she have been so kind to get involved with that incident earlier. I apologize for their behavior. If I had not provoked it, you would not have been harmed in anyway." Another hesitation. "Thank you Ojo-hime."

"Please call me Usagi. I am unused to such honorifics, they flatter me and I do not wish to push your boundaries of comfort but it will be in our way if we were to speak any further."

Ami took a deep breath as if trying to center herself for an act she obviously thought warranted a death penalty. It was clear to Usagi that Ami did not think highly of herself or her ability to reduce the Crown Princess to just her name. "Usagi-ojo."

Usagi's lips spread flat as she attempted not to frown and then she found the humor in the situation. "We shall work on it. At least it is better." Usagi nodded and smiled. Ami's eyes betrayed her, far too uneasy to accept such warmth from the Princess that everyone whispered about. Usagi wished she could understand where that was coming from. It would make it easier to go forward but Ami was good at not revealing too many of her thoughts or emotions. Which was why she almost thought better of her next question but forged ahead anyway because she could and _should_. "May I call you Ami-chan?"

The sharp inhaled breath told her what she knew already with Ami, that it was far too soon to do such a thing but Usagi shrugged. She'd work Ami around to it eventually if she didn't push her away fist. "Such a name is inappropriate given our status differences."

"Why?" She was truly curious and Ami eyed her warily.

"My mother is a lowly doctor. I am not fit to be anywhere near your equal."

"One of these days I'm going to ask you what my equal is supposed to be or what could be near it. But right now I'd rather concentrate on the other information. A doctor? Really? That's fascinating! It's one of the most highly respected fields anybody could be in and rated highly among my family members. It is most impressive. What kind of doctor is she? I've never really met any but I've heard good things."

Ami blinked at her a bit dazed by her enthusiasm. "I suppose." Then realized there was a question in there. "She's a pediatrician." When it was Usagi's turn to blink, not comprehending exactly what that meant Ami offered a small reassuring smile in return. "It's a doctor that takes care of children."

"Oh!" Usagi exclaimed and her voice carried over the busy hallways and it reminded them both that they had more classes to get to. They were heading in the same direction anyway. "That's a really particular field, I'm sure its one of the hardest things to have to deal with. I don't think I could handle seeing all the children come in and know that I couldn't help all of them."

Ami didn't say anything for a long time about it. Then she spoke slowly. "Yes, it is hard on my mother but she's gotten pretty adept at dealing with the loss. Unfortunately growing up that also meant that I was one of the healthiest children around the block but with less time to see her."

"You don't mean that she spent more time with the sick children than with her own, do you?"

Ami shot her a startled glance. "I had not meant to share so much with you. Perhaps the scores are right, you see far more into a sentence than most."

"Only second to the female next to me." Usagi winked. "I have to be very careful what I say around _you_ if I don't want to be caught in a lie." She would not dwell on the fact that Ami thought for a moment she was being unfairly _buoyed_ in grades. Usagi let that slip as there was more important things to concentrate on and she didn't feel like starting an argument.

Ami sighed. "My mother is a good woman. She is a fantastic doctor and has tried her best at being a mother. However I am sure it is hard to get close to a child, even a healthy one when you know at any moment that child can be taken from you. She has done her best to keep me healthy and safe. I am very appreciative towards her for the support I get. She is there for me in every sense that matters."

"Except time." Usagi added knowing how that felt. Ami nodded but didn't say any more on it but she was looking at Usagi with new eyes. Not even curious but as if she understood that Usagi had felt the same way without even mentioning her own mother. "Even more reason why I give your mother great props and why I could not see myself in such a role. If I were ever a mother I would give my children every moment of my time."

"Your husband might not appreciate that." A smooth voice cut in as an arm wrapped around her waist. Usagi knew he was going to find her and meet up with her on the way to class so she wasn't looking at him. Even with an opening line like that.

Instead her eyes were on Ami's reaction to the man at her side. She visibly started and opened her mouth to say something and by the looks of it, not something pleasant. Then she took in the scene and Usagi's own ease with it and her mouth closed. It was several seconds before she switched the conversation around again. "I don't think I would try to pass on my mothering skills to any child of my own. I do not think I would be sufficient at it."

"Again, a husband would have some input into the children situation."

"A husband is not something I'm bound to encourage either. I intend to be a doctor like my mother but with much more ambitious ends."

Usagi elbowed Demando playfully. "How on earth did we get to husbands and children again?" She shook her head. "For goodness sake all of us are only 15 to 16 years old." The last was with a questioning look at Ami.

"15." Ami supplied instantly. "As it stands, I think the children would love you in my mother's ward. They always need warmer doctors. You'd do well and I imagine have a higher return of healthy patients and more filling up your schedule."

A look of unease passed Demando's face as Usagi felt him stiffen beside her and she realized where his thoughts went with Ami's announcement. "You're thinking that is because I could do something to alter their fates that doctors could not do?"

"No, Usagi-ojo, I was not thinking that at all. So far those traits have only been hearsay and I do not allow myself to dabble in such thoughts or rumors. No, if I may be so bold as to contradict you, I had meant that your warmth would be infectious. The children respond better to happy environments and when they are happy and laughing they heal faster and have higher miracle rates. You would have more patients because of both your reputation as miracle doctor in that sense as well as patients that have had you before who make things up just to see you again."

Demando quirked a brow at all the words Ami had said. "Mizuno-no-kimi."

The color bleached from Ami's face and any humor went with it. Instantly shutters slammed over her eyes and any ground Usagi might have gained today was instantly ripped from under her feet. She felt dizzy by the rush of change or maybe it was her elbow still, but this was not acceptable. "I will see you in class, Tsukino-ojo-hime." Ami bowed her head and walked backwards until she reached a corner and then turned and left.

"What did you have to go and do that for?" Usagi demanded of Demando once Ami was out of sight.

"What? It was just a joke! I didn't mean any harm by it. I'd have called you that too if you suddenly started acting like that cold wonder."

"Ami isn't cold." And that's what had really surprised Usagi, despite the stiff formality to most of her words, there was a spark of warmth and personality behind her stoic nature. "She's a really lovely girl and you've just insulted her."

"I apologize, it wasn't my intention, as I've stated. It was only a teasing name, trying to include her actually."

Usagi melted, she could see that. Demando wasn't outright mean to anyone that she knew of and there were some doozies over the years that might have deserved it. "It was probably too much too soon. She was bulking at even calling me by my first name and I avoided calling her by hers as much as possible knowing that she would hate being called Ami-chan but I would hate calling her anything else."

"You don't need to try so hard. If its meant to be it will." He massaged her upper arm of the one furthest from him. "Look at how well you and I turned out and then there's Makoto. You didn't push any of those, people came to you."

That wasn't entirely true but Usagi didn't argue it. She rested her head against his plank. "I'll talk to her tomorrow. I'll even explain to her that you meant no harm."

"Please do. I like seeing you happy." He tipped her face up towards him. She lifted her eyes to his and thought it was her imagination that had his head getting closer to hers. Then somebody ran into his back and he was pressing her flat against a wall with his arms braced on either side of her, protecting her from being squashed by his bigger body and the pulsing crowd. She laughed and he moved so she could slip out of the way.

She didn't question the sudden tenseness that radiated from him as they headed to class. No more words were spoken between them until Makoto met up with them following that particular class. Usagi had just began to wonder if she'd done something to upset him when Makoto started talking loudly. The only thing Demando said to her was a plea to keep it down he was getting a headache.

Usagi was pleased that it wasn't her that caused his mood but when she offered to take away the pain he refused and so had to deal with his cranky stubborn mood. Thankfully Makoto kept things from getting too tense and the friction abated.

–

"Oi! Odango!" Rei grabbed her arm as she walked home with Demando later that day. "We have an urgent meeting! You can say goodbye to your boyfriend later."

"That makes no sense." Usagi protested as Rei dragged her away. She turned her head back to look at Demando. "See you tomorrow!"

He gave a wave as she left him on the street corner.

"I can't believe you're still friends with that guy. Are you really so dumb?" Rei's hand tightened as it slipped further down and Usagi tried to hide her grasp of pain as her sister's hand closed over the bruised elbow. Rei's lamenting face cleared a little as she realized Usgi was hiding an injury. "What happened?" Rei was already pushing Usagi's shirt up over her elbow but Usagi struggled to keep it hidden.

"Look it doesn't matter what I do, who I'm friends with or what has happened to me. You've made that abundantly clear."

"Of course it does. I thought being friends with Makoto would clear your sight but apparently you're still blind and I care if you're hurt." Rei wasn't as gentle as she should be but she wasn't mean as she turned Usagi's arm and she sucked in a breath at the big ugly bruises. "Why haven't you taken care of this?"

Usagi glowered at her sister, first she told her to stay away from Makoto and now she thought she could just trade one friend for another? How utterly insufferable! "You're not my mother." She pulled free of Rei's grasp. "You are also increasingly rude to my friends. I'm not that way to yours."

"No, you just don't see them at all."

"Because you told me not to!" Usagi claimed her innocence, which was real.

Rei shrugged. "They're not your type." But then her eyes zeroed back into her elbow. "So?"

"You want to know why I haven't? Why I _really _haven't?" Rei nodded and Usagi shifted her hair over her shoulder and turned sideways to Rei. She pointed at a spot on her neck. "Watch here." Her other hand ran over the bruise and she was half surprised to learn there was a pulled muscle too. Scratches appeared from her hairline down.

"Stop!" Rei's voice was breathless. "Stop!" She shouted the second time but Usagi was already finished. Rei raised a shaking hand to the scratches that dug deep into Usagi's otherwise flawless complexion. "This happens when you use magic?"

Usagi nodded but bit back the full truth. This time it was just scratches but it was a small thing she's done. Rei would absolutely freak if she saw Usagi faint. Rei hadn't the slightest clue.

"Then don't use it!" Rei stressed every word. "Never ever use magic again."

"I try not to, but sometimes using it strengthens my powers." And of those times it only rarely weakened the adverse effects.

"Not worth it." Rei shook her head. "I- I'm sorry I bullied you into healing your arm. Will these leave scars?"

"Sometimes, if they don't heal properly." Usagi ran a self-conscious hand against her neck, covering some of them. "Since I was healing my arm they went to my hairline and down. Other times they cut across my arms."

"But I never see them on you." Rei denied knowing this to be truth.

"I've hidden them." Usagi shrugged. "Or they've healed before you've gotten a chance to see me." That was the more likely of the two.

Rei was frowning again. "Am I the last to know about this little side-effect?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, it's not like I go around advertising the things my powers do. Or what they do to me in return."

"Have you met the Prince?" Rei asked slowly and when Usagi gave a negative answer Rei sighed. "I thought maybe the two of you would have some common ground to discuss. I wondered if maybe he could heal you and then I worried that it was just a transference of scratches from one body to the other."

"You have met him then, I understand?" Usagi thought maybe at one of the lavish parties her sister got to understand while she was attending diplomatic meetings elsewhere. It was strange it had been so long in coming for even a mention of him.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Rei shrugged and then started pulling Usagi forward once more. "Come on, time to get to that meeting.

Usagi was left to wonder about her sister's strange behavior and words. Why _hadn't _she met the prince yet? It wasn't the same as their lineage though, it didn't go from one child to the one that had the power in their own off-spring. It went to any child capable of it around the world but the knowledge of who had it was only revealed if it was by accident or timed well. For a long time Usagi had wondered if it was Demando who was secretly the Prince.

Things didn't add up though when she recalled all of her lessons on previous gift given males. Always males just as hers were always females. For example, Demando's brother, Sapphire also had powers though his were not well known or documented and kept them under wraps. Even asking Demando revealed nothing about his brother's abilities. Either they were afraid of them or were hiding them for another reason entirely. It would be a good strategy. The prince was the only one who had powers in his family and except for herself and her mother, the only one on the planet.

He only got his powers when the previous owner died. He only knew at that stage too. A whole generation could go without if the previous one lived a long and full life. The last known prince had died the day she'd been born. It had been a bad omen and only compounded when she was born a blond. Too bad nobody thought to hide her hair color in red tones at least.

But that made her who she was. If she had been a redhead it would have made life marginally easier and so far she didn't find she needed a marginal difference. The adversary made her stronger.

The meeting was boring and really _didn't _need her attendance but she was required regardless. Their mother wasn't present, something about division of royalty and surviving catastrophe. It was rare, the times she spent with her mother, very rare indeed. And all three of them together? Almost never. Usagi could accurately pinpoint the last time she'd seen both her sister and her mother in the same physical room as she was. On projection screen, sure. Those two were together far more often than she was with either of them. Though she supposed being in the same building as her sister was technically a potential hazard if other nations got involved.

Usagi hid her yawn behind her fan. This was just a meeting between cabinet members. There weren't even any foreigners to entertain her with their travels or home life. She lived for those stories.

A throat cleared itself next to her ear causing her to jump and she looked into disapproving red eyes. "Luna." She greeted with very little surprise though her heart was still racing.

"If you are so tired, perhaps you should head up to bed and claim sleep so you can be ready for class tomorrow. I am sure the cabinet will understand." Luna's eyes strayed to the cleared plate and a further frown tugged at her lips. Theirs was not a culture that approved of finishing everything presented. Since nobody of visiting cultures was present this was a major insult to those who bothered to look. Usagi just liked her food and wouldn't apologize for not leaving food there when some people in the world went without, even in their hey-day of technology.

It was an argument that Luna would not appreciate or even begin to understand. She would have probably argued back in a different setting about appropriation of food distribution. As it was, Luna would not say a word and would try to minimize the offense the younger princess caused. Not that it was the most grievous error that she'd be blamed for.

"Are you still hungry, yabo-chan?" The man asked intending for the last to masquerade as a pet nickname but it sent Luna's hackles rising. _She _might insult Usagi but she never went so far and certainly never so publicly.

"Go up to bed, child." Luna ordered through stiff lips and Usagi slipped away but she didn't go to bed, she pressed her back against the wall along side the door that led to the personal wing of the royalty. She had every intention of listening in. Luna didn't disappoint. She'd seen Luna rage before and seen the woman give her a fair lecture or two, and often times Usagi thought she was scary. Now she knew that Luna was like a kitten when she dealt with- mostly Usagi, but sometimes Rei too, but this man got laid in to in a way that Usagi knew she never wanted directed at her.

The entire room was silent after Luna finished and she dared to peek around and found the man on the ground on his knees begging for forgiveness. Usagi bit her lips together to keep them from breaking apart in a joyous grin.

"You have finished your post. There is someone already lined up to take your place. You should leave and never come back. Your stuff will be delivered to you." Luna's last set of words had the man jumping to his feet.

"You are firing me to protect that brat?" He raged unsteady, he had clearly been into the punch a few too many times tonight. Perhaps longer than that. "She may not even see the position you have been grooming her for, poorly, might I add."

"If that is a threat-" Luna's voice was so cold and she'd never seen the woman's back so stiff. Usagi caught Rei's eyes and she tried slipping back out of the room, but it was too late, she'd been spotted by the violet eyed girl. Usagi wondered what punishment would befall her for her curiosity.

"No _that _is not a threat. I am going to go tear up my gag order and tell _everyone _what a horror that child is to be around. Tell everyone what really goes on around here and how it is not so peaceful and beautiful as many might think. Now _that _is a threat. You shall have a revolution on your hands before she sits in power, before her magic is fully developed, before it is too late to forcibly remove her." He made a lot of motion-sound and then he roared. "Is NOBODY going to join me?"

Usagi jumped from behind the door and held both hands to her chest, trying to keep it within the bone cage that was supposed to protect it but so far had done a poor job. When she died people would do an autopsy and would see a very battered heart indeed. Just then a quiet voice spoke up. Usagi pressed closer to try and hear it and could just make it out. "You have gone too far this time. The girl did not deserve your spite. She may not be what we had hoped to see, she may be what we fear but she has done nothing so far to warrant such an insult. You may go and spread your rumors but you will find not many willing to follow you even among the ignorant."

"I don't need many, I only need a few that are strong enough and brave enough to stand up against this family."

"You should be wise, man." Another voice overrode that boast. "Do not go against the staple that this country loves. It is their one claim to fame for such a small island. Someplace so small and insignificant holds the supreme rulers of the galaxy. They chose to live here many eons ago. They can choose some place else easily enough. The Queen has already gone from this island to seek a lover in another, the child born of such a union might just up and move the whole lineage somewhere else."

"We still have another princess." He protested. "She will have children."

A voice cleared. "I will choose to follow my sister. I have no power of my own and it is highly unlikely that any child I bear would have what I don't. It will pain me greatly to leave such loving and warm friends here but my path must follow my family's." Rei's clipped tone was unexpected and it warmed Usagi's heart. She wasn't sure if that is what Rei truly believed, was showing family unity or knew that Usagi was still listening but she knew which she wanted to be real.

A hand landed on her shoulder and Usagi's eyes went up to the tall woman with a smirk on her lips and mischief in her blue eyes. "Come child, off to bed. I think you have heard enough for one night."

"Will mother be mad?" Usagi asked as she followed Artemis towards her room. She was the softer of the two advisers to her mother and consequently gave Rei and her orders on their mother's behalf.

"Mad?" Artemis turned curious eyes on her young princess. "Why on Earth will Serenity be mad?"

"She has to replace a cabinet member." Usagi knew Artemis had to know about what went on inside that room.

Artemis laughed as she turned down the bed for Usagi. "It isn't the first time." Usagi stilled and the woman realized she must have said something wrong. "What is it?"

"This has happened before? Someone has been replaced because of their views on me and my behavior?" Her hands clenched and unclenched in random spasms.

"It is unavoidable, negative opinion in one way or another. Not all of it is about _you_. But yes, there have been a few members who needed to be replaced for their outspokenness against you. It is inadvisable to have such dissidence within striking distance near you." Artemis shrugged as if this wasn't important.

Instead it rocked Usagi's foundation. Her mother had been fighting her battles however remotely, in her own cabinet no less. She wasn't sure what to make of all of this. That the hatred penetrated so deep that people would talk out against their own queen, jeopardize their jobs... Who was there _really _to trust? That man earlier had never said one single bad thing _to _Usagi before in the last eight years that he'd worked for her mother and she'd seen him on several occasions. He'd never said anything nice either. Usagi admitted that much to herself, it was mostly grunts and utmost pleasantries.

Artemis left her then when Usagi didn't say anything further and she laid in bed with thoughts running around through her head. Was Rei coming around to seeing her point of view? Was this anything new to her sister? How many more of the cabinet members were biding their time to speak out against Usagi when the moment arose? Why hadn't anybody taken the man's point of view when they could have joined him in his campaign against her? What was her mother's thoughts on all of this? Was her mother in any danger? Was _she _in any danger?

These and further thoughts went around and around in her head all night leaving very little time for sleep. So it was with great difficulty that she pulled herself out of bed that next morning and stumbled into her first class five minutes late and had difficulty remaining awake for the rest of the class and it only got worse as the day dragged on.

It was funny, how she'd been called names in two very different directions in the course of only a few hours. She gave Ami a sleepy smile when the girl walked in to class that day but didn't bother to engage her further. Not today. She didn't think she could take further rejection.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

–

AN: Hi, correction to the last chapter's AN. I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten. Toni America is just the one that's been reviewing every chapter. Please keep reviewing everyone! I love hearing from you!

–

Makoto was the first one to help. She had seen what nobody else had really seen or cared to notice, perhaps it was because it was look on Usagi's face that Makoto had seen in the mirror many times before. The tall dark haired girl had crushed Usagi to her, surprisingly flatter, chest without saying a word. She didn't let Usagi up for air for an entire minute and only after Usagi had wrapped her arms around the slim woman and held on.

Receiving a final squeeze Makoto had set Usagi apart and her eyes scanned the blond's face. She nodded in approval of what she saw there, a glimmer of things returning to normal. "It's not right for you to be sad. Everything else about you screams sunshine, blue skies and clear seas."

Usagi's lips quivered into a smile and Makoto nodded again before giving one more quick hug and then letting her loose. They still were a little shy about public affection and it was still a little awkward between them to do something that felt so natural to them, after they did it. But it had been decided only recently that they both liked it so they didn't ask each other if it was all right anymore. That was a good step in the right direction.

"I sound like a campaign for summer." Usagi teased her taller friend.

"And what if you are?" Makoto tugged on a blond bang that hung loose and down to her chin. "That's something to be proud of. Some around here are omens of winter." She shuddered. "I'd rather be where there are flowers and trees in full bloom."

"Remind me to buy you a rose bush or something."

"You know I'll hold you to that." Makoto warned and Usagi cast her a look back of dire distress at such a threat. Makoto laughed knowing it wasn't real. "Maybe some other kind of summer flower then."

"No, no, I promised you a rose bush." Usagi had found Makoto in the green house after her gardening class and found a pot of soil. There were a few weeds growing out of it and she looked at it for a moment. "Maybe not a bush." Then in front of Makoto's eyes the weeds turned into tall roses.

"Did it hurt you?" Makoto's eyes ran up Usagi's arms but they were covered in sleeves and lifted her hair to look at her neck. Finding nothing she was satisfied. "You can do this without hurting yourself?"

"It was a small task." Usagi pulled one sleeve down to her wrist. "Nothing major, just a small scratch."

"Then why do it?"

"I promised you a rose bush." Usagi shrugged and touched the tip of her finger to the soft pink petals.

"I could grow my own and the only thing it would be hurting was time." Makoto didn't want it to sound like she was ungrateful though and said as much. "I just think you could be using your powers for something better."

Usagi sighed. "I'm not allowed to do anything anyway. I change plants, not a big deal." Then she froze and looked at Makoto. "Unless it scares you? I forget that not everybody is as comfortable around magic as I am." Secretly she tagged Demando onto this thought too.

"The only way this magic scares me is if you do something bad with it or hurt yourself in the process. I know you're probably used to people telling you not to use it but..."

"Only a few." Usagi agreed. "I can count them on one hand and still have a digit or two left over. Yet the thing is, I'm the princess for precisely that reason, if I didn't have magic then I wouldn't have lasted very long." If at all. If her father hadn't been a unique soul in this land then she might have been killed at birth as an aberration.

"I suppose I could understand that. Please explain to me what happens."

"You want to know how my magic works?" Usagi was surprised. Demando showed her how to do something when their powers overlapped but he was limited to some worlds just as she was limited to others. He couldn't bring things back to life or into animals just as she couldn't adjust anything that wasn't already living in some form to begin with. His restrictions also applied to the genetic makeup of something, he could make it bigger but he couldn't make it into something else completely. Makoto nodded. "Well..." This was interesting, she'd never really thought of it before. It was an unique idea that she had to explain it and she would try the best she could but it was mostly instinct and feelings. "You start with an object, any object that's already living." She found another pot with a weed in it. "Then you feel the break down of it, the molecules and atoms and the living pulse and you make it stronger. Many times I can feel its life beat and get lost in it. When I do its warm and nice inside but I forget what I'm doing and often go a step too far. Usually if I concentrate it does exactly what I want it to. I rearrange its shape, add elementals around that are a given in any being anyway and what they needed to be created. Then my will overpowers any resistance and it becomes something new." In the pot were more roses, still pink and Usagi smiled. "Maybe you can have your own green house one of these days?"

"If you keep giving me plants, then yeah I probably could." Makoto eyed her. "Does it ever do anything more than scratch you?"

Usagi shrugged. "When I was younger it used to knock me out for a little while. I've learned to control that part of it. I haven't had that problem in a long time." Usagi laughed when Makoto's face twisted in dislike. "All this concern over my magic either in fear or concern and wouldn't people get a kick out of knowing that my magic is just healing? Nothing dangerous in that."

"I don't think it's just healing." Makoto remembered something her mother had said shortly before her parents had died. Her mother had worked in the palace and had been around for Usagi's first few years when she was only a baby and given to mood swings as babies did. Except with Usagi it was more than just crying.

"That's all I seem to be able to tap into."

"You change things too." Makoto commented thoughtlessly. "That's not part of healing, that's part of god manipulation." She caught Usagi's involuntary move as if she'd been struck and was instantly apologetic. "Not that you use it as such. I didn't mean anything by it, just that- well, you have more power in your little pinky than most could even begin to fathom and you're only using that much of your own untapped potential."

"It's scary if I try to use more." Makoto nodded understanding this and that fear. "I'm working on it but it seems as if the healing and this is all I can really do. I used to do parlor tricks when I was really little but that seems to have left me."

"Parlor tricks?"

"Yeah like float stuff." Usagi shrugged. "Not much use for that either."

Makoto nodded thinking. She didn't get a chance to say more or question further because Demando ended up finding them there. He wrapped his arms around Usagi and rested his chin on her head. "Ready to go?"

"I have some things I need to do here." Makoto said loathing the idea of giving a green light to Usagi to go off with Demando by herself but couldn't help it today. Besides he'd had ample time to hurt her if that was his intention and she'd had to admit, he was pretty good with her. There wasn't even a hint of it anywhere in his behavior. If she was honest it'd lulled her into a sense of peace on the issue.

He was frowning at the roses. "I didn't think it was season for blooming roses."

"It's not." Makoto agreed. "Usagi made them for me."

"Usagi did?" He asked with raised eyebrows. "Interesting. She hasn't given me a flower for a long time."

"I didn't think guys liked being given flowers." Usagi admitted trying to look up but it was difficult with his arms around her from behind and his chin on her head trapping her there.

"I'm not like most guys. I like gifts of that nature. Especially from you. Though I do think you should avoid bringing more about for awhile. I hate seeing the scratches they cause you when you get involved in the process."

"Where are you going?" Makoto asked more interested than concerned and Usagi smiled.

"Not sure. Where are we going?" She asked the man behind her.

"I was thinking we should go drink some coffee and just talk for awhile, the two of us." He wrapped his scarf around her. "We haven't done that for awhile."

She touched the scarf and extended half of it to him. "No, we haven't. I've been missing that. See you later Makoto."

"Yeah, see you." Makoto was half distracted as she waved her goodbyes to them. It was kind of funny in a cute way how they looked like conjoined twins.

–

As they walked Demando ran his hands down her arms. "You know I wasn't serious, right? I think you should practice as much magic as reasonable so long as you don't hurt yourself more than these few scratches or so. As long as I'm around to help heal you, you should practice to your heart's content."

"Well I'm glad you said that." Usagi picked up a leaf as they passed, it was brown and started to smell but suddenly in her hand it bloomed into a lily. "For you."

"Lilies?" He asked taking the white blossom and pinning it to his black jacket.

"Yeah, they're one of your favorites." He had forgotten he'd mentioned it to her in passing once. "I shall not touch it then, I want it to live forever."

"I'll make you more if it does die." She shrugged. "Don't worry about it, all things living die and eventually they live again, not always as they had once before, but they live, which is the important part and they die, which is also important."

"Life would be boring if you knew you could never die." Demando agreed. "That's why you should do things you wouldn't otherwise or think you're too scared to accomplish."

"Like what?" Usagi blinked at him not comprehending and he showed her inside of a cafe. "Like jumping off a cliff and into a river?"

"Like that." Demando agreed. "Or telling someone you like them."

"Well there aren't too many people in the world I really like. But you mean Ami, don't you?" Usagi hmmed. "I know I've been avoiding her today but I really couldn't face her."

"I guess Ami's a good example. What happened?"

"I'm afraid that if I talk to her she's going to resent me for whatever reason."

"Makoto and I don't, you'll never know until you try." Demando sat back as the waitress put down their cups. He'd gotten a latte and she'd gotten a mocha. "Anybody else you like?"

"Well I like you and Makoto but you guys already knew that."

Demando sighed and sipped at his coffee. "I suppose that's true." He opened his mouth to say more but then seemed to have thought better and relaxed into his chair, enjoying the conversation that flowed easily between them from there and then on. Until he had done so she hadn't realized that he was sitting on the edge of his seat and his body had been tense.

She blinked trying to figure it out but his skills at conversation drew her thoughts away from that and was fully engaged into what he wanted to talk about. She felt herself relaxing as they went into familiar territory.

They'd ordered their second coffee and were working on it when somebody ran into the back of Usagi's chair causing it to spill onto her hands and burning her. "Ouch!" She yelped and instantly tried to mop it up.

"Sorry- sorry." The small voice tried to soothe and turned to see who she had hit at the same moment that Usagi turned towards the person who'd caused her harm. "Ojo-hime." Her eyes were large in her face as she bowed once more to Usagi. "I am so sorry. It was an accident and now I fear I have caused more trouble then I possibly knew."

"No." Usagi covered Ami's hands and the girl flinched back. Usagi swallowed hard and tried to pretend that it didn't bother her. "Please sit and join us."

Demando's mouth was pressed tightly together but he didn't say anything. Usagi sent him an apologetic look. His eyes softened when he caught her gaze and he gave a small shrug. "Please do, Mizuno-san."

"You know my name." She said a little awed by the two of them.

"Yes, Usagi has spoken of you."

Another little flinch. "You must know each other quite well to be on such close name basis." Ami said softly.

"Quite well indeed." Usagi agreed brightly. "But then again I do not believe in using a name as a barrier."

"It is not just your name, Ojo-hime, it is a title."

"And a title does not make me any better than you. So I was born of a famous family, what of it?"

Ami's lips quirked at Usagi's frankness. "The same could be said of your sister but she throws her title around liberally. What is not the same however is that you are more than your title."

"I did not earn it." Usagi argued back.

"That's open to debate." Demando commented wryly.

"You're biased." Usagi chided but she had a smile for him anyway.

Ami cleared her throat. "Well yes, I suppose that is true, but you have been passed down with more than just a name and a birthright to a kingdom. Everything about you speaks of your higher ranking in more than just a title." Ami's face morphed for a second. "I have spoken too plainly." She bowed her head. "I am sorry."

"Please feel that you can speak plainly to me. I have too many people telling me yes when I am well aware the answer is no."

Demando lifted a black brow and she glanced into his silver gaze back at her and she lifted one in response. Would he argue such a thing. A smile crossed his lips and he settled back into his chair and took another sip of coffee allowing the two girls to speak freely.

"I would imagine that gets old fast enough." Ami nodded but her gaze never rose above Usagi's chin.

"My eyes." Usagi said softly and Ami's eyes darted to hers to see if there was something wrong with them. "Are up here, that's better."

Ami's eyes dropped instantly again. "I am sorry. I was taught never to-"

"Forget what you are taught when you are with me. Pretend I am just another girl in class. We can be friends then, can't we?"

"Another girl in class?" Ami asked on a choked little sound. "We would not be friends then, no. You are much kinder than the rest of our classmates. Perhaps it is because you are a princess. You have learned compassion."

"I have learned humility." Usagi told her plainly. "Compassion was something I was born with. You are not friends with anyone in any of your classes?"

"No. I have a cousin and he is kind to me and if he sees someone picking on me, he will speak out and protect me but no friends." Ami bit her lip and hunched in on herself. "I have said too much, it has upset you."

"It has upset me." Usagi agreed gravely. "It has upset me that you are being harassed and that people should be cruel to you. This is not behavior I expected towards anybody. I will not accept it."

"You are the princess, you stand out. Everybody knows who you are and would not dream of being cruel to you." Ami shook her head. "Why would you want to be friends with me and be drawn into my cross-fire?"

"Why indeed, princess?" Demando asked dryly, his hand tight against his cup. Usagi shot him a look to remain quiet, his humor would not be appreciated at the moment and she was well aware of his opinions on these matters. If she could promise to stand up for another, why not herself?

What was she supposed to do? Scream that she was going to tell her mother on them? She'd used that threat once already and to over use it would make people well aware that it held no water. Except Usagi was fine when it was all directed towards her. She couldn't understand why anybody would take it out on Makoto or Ami, they were just like everybody else, they didn't stick out with different colored hair or powers that scared people. "We will Ami, we will be friends, I swear it. Or as long as you want to be mine."

Ami dared to look up into Usagi's eyes again and she gasped at the sincerity she read there. "You would really align yourself with the likes of me?"

"Why not? Everybody needs a friend." Usagi squeezed Ami's hand and while there was still a stiffening of Ami's shoulders she did not pull away. "You might soon regret being my friend though. I cannot say it is an easy task."

"She is far too demanding for any one person to handle." Demando rolled his eyes and wrapped a finger through her hair.

"Then it's a good thing you've got another person to help you handle the load." Ami turned her attention for the first time onto Demando and her eyes flashed with determination. Demando narrowed his own at the blatant threat he read there. So the little one had fire in her after all? He offered her a smile in response and she looked away.

Usagi grinned happily. "I'm so excited! And there's no months of trying to get you two to meet."

"Nope, we've become well acquainted in days." Ami agreed turning a smile back towards Usagi. "Have I interrupted something, Tsukino-hime?"

"Now that we're friends you have to drop the Tsukino, at least."

"Of course Usagi-ojo-hime." Ami wondered if maybe she'd gone too far with the title thing when Usagi broke out laughing and relieved her of that small doubt.

"We'll work on it." Usagi vowed and wiped at her eyes to clear the tears that leaked out from laughing so hard. "No you haven't interrupted anything really. Demando and I were just spending some time alone and recapping over the week we've had so far. It's a normal occurrence."

"Oh, I thought maybe the two of you came here to study. That's why I came. In fact your sister should be here soon enough. I'm tutoring her for our history class. Though between you and me, she only comes so she can flirt with my cousin. He's only agreed to come after I told him she needed his skills in science. He figured he could make it a two for one but I think he's scared to be alone in her presence." Ami confided with a smile.

"You're tutoring my sister? _Here_?" Usagi asked draining her still hot coffee but manageable now and rising to her feet. "_Soon_?"

"Yeah." Ami looked at her watch. "Any minute now."

"I didn't realize you were friends with her." She motioned Demando to hurry up. She hadn't seen her sister since the night before and this was not how she wanted to encounter her sister for the first time after hearing her opinions.

Demando drained his cup and rose to his feet. He tucked one of Usagi's arms around his, completely calm. "Well I wouldn't go so far and say we were friends. I'd never talked to her before she asked me to tutor her and we only had a private meeting or two before she conned me into asking my cousin to join us... is everything all right? You're looking a little pale."

"I- I'm sorry Ami, it's not you, I just don't want to see her right now. It's best if I just avoid the whole scenario altogether right now. I'll talk to you later all right? And please don't mention you've seen me."

"Are we going to be an 'only outside of school friends' thing?" Ami asked a little winded by Usagi's quick escape.

"What? _No_. We'll be friends every minute of every day and I'll gladly show my friendship with you. I'm just avoiding my sister. Nothing at all to do with you. It has to do with us and only us." Usagi's face begged understanding and Ami nodded and waved for them to leave if they must. "Thank you. Tomorrow I'll prove it, if it doesn't bother you to let them know you're friends with me."

"Are you kidding me? It's an _honor _to be asked." Ami's face softened. "All right, I understand. Go on. I'm not hurt. Besides I've got your replacements coming in minutes."

"Bye." Demando commented as they slipped through the doors and gave her a short wave before his back was turned to her. Then he dragged Usagi even closer and ran a finger down her cheek. "You are making quite an interesting grouping of friends."

"Is it a problem?" Usagi asked softly and he shook his head. "I feel a kindred spirit with all of them. The same thing I felt when I met you."

"Ah and here I thought you became my friend for my rugged good looks."

"Be serious." Usagi elbowed him playfully. "We were toddlers. I don't think rugged quite entered the equation until a year ago. Then you got all these lines on your cheeks. Finally learned you had bones there." She had run her thumb along the aforementioned bone of his right cheek.

"At the very least, for my magical prowess?" He covered her hand to show it but nothing happened and he looked down onto her pink-tinted skin. "I don't get it. Why didn't that work?"

"Because its not scratches or bruises?" Usagi questioned and ran her own hand along the minor burn. He instantly healed the scratch that showed up. "Neither of us have ever gotten burnt before."

"That's true." He checked her for any other scratches before he was content. "Can't allow that perfect flesh to be marred permanently."

Usagi thought he was teasing and went with it. "Oh no, an imperfect princess? Whatever shall we do? Quick call the rags and tell them of this new oddity! For never before has royalty ever been less than absolutely pristine!"

Demando laughed and spun her around. "I think you left perfect a few miles back and have been trying to catch up ever since."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you're taking in all these odd balls. The fringes of society are there for a reason. You don't have to be a saint and be nice to _all _of them."

Usagi glowered at him. "And since you're talking like one of the masses, or should I say paraphrasing my own sister, do I need to remind you that I belong on the fringe of society? And up until a few minutes ago thought you had been there right along with me the whole time?"

"Of course I've been there with you the whole time. I care for you but I cared for you before you started becoming more and more popular."

Usagi laughed and believing the good in all people thought this was his problem. She shook her head in mild disbelief. "Two more friends is hardly what I call a popularity increase."

"It is when I've been there for you the whole time." He ran his fingers through her hair in a smooth motion.

"And I appreciate your friendship, I do, but you're making more friends and so am I. You have less time for me and I need a way to fill in those gaps. I'm lonely out here on the fringe alone. And so I've found kindred spirits in other fringe people, it isn't like I'm replacing you or purposefully choosing to do so, just the popular kids don't want to be friends with _me._ Will you tell me it isn't right to have more friends?"

"I just want to make sure I'm your numero uno still. That you'll choose me over all the other friends you make because you'll always be my first choice."

Usagi smiled gently. "Of course. Nobody can replace you. You're my best friend and it will remain that way forever. We've been together since the beginning, nothing can change that." She took both of his hands in hers and pressed them against her heart. "You've carved out a very large chunk of my heart. It will destroy me if you think anyone else could come in with so very little time and take any of that away from you."

"Usagi-" He began but the gray clouds that had been lingering all day had finally chosen that time to open up and dump on them.

Usagi squealed in delight, she liked the rain and tugged him to run with her in it, back towards the palace and further down, his own house. But they didn't go inside, instead they just played in the rain in the land between the two. When the innocent rain turned to darker and more menacing clouds, they thought it was just night creeping up. When thunder growled Usagi jumped in surprise. "Time to go." She said sheepishly and he brought her close to his soaked chest and held her head against it.

"It's not even close." He said trying to hold on for more time. Lightning struck in the distance and then he sighed, she wouldn't like being out in this, and their families would probably yell about irresponsibility and probable dangers. "Then come to my place and get dry. Mom will take you home eventually." He tugged her with him and she reluctantly followed, usually she had a very particular hiding place during these storms.

It didn't turn out that bad. He kept her calm and afterward she thought it a little strange just how calm. Even with every comfort and security she'd built up in her hiding place she was still clutching and shaking with every roar of thunder. Perhaps it was the company, she decided and furthered that opinion by declaring he would be her new hiding place.

"I'd love that." Demando ran his hand down her back and she felt a little drowsy and snuggled into his side a bit more.

"Demando?" Sapphire asked coming into the room with a frown on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Comforting Usagi." Demando returned and she thought it was a little strange the conversation going on between brothers but she was already half asleep. Her emotions had been more taunt than she had realized and now that the storm had passed she could feel herself relaxing into sleep.

"Hey Sapp." She greeted with a sleepy smile.

"Usagi." He lifted his lips into one of the only smiles he deemed to give anyone and she knew they were reserved for only the people he considered family. She was glad she was part of that consideration. She thought he was more of a brother to her than Rei was a sister. "Me too."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, sleep now." Sapphire turned around and left the room. He was still in middle school but next year he'd join them at the high school.

When Usagi woke up again it was dark and it was probably well pass curfew. "It's ok, mom's let them know you're staying the night here." Demando soothed and helped her up into a sitting position. He had left a light on and she could barely see him even with it.

"Oh. You should have woken me up. I could have gone home."

"I like it better when you're here. Besides you were sound asleep, the dead couldn't have even woken you."

"Ok." She shrugged, it wasn't an overly big deal. She'd just have to talk to Rei tomorrow after school or something. It could wait another day and she didn't even know what she was going to say yet. It gave her more time to prepare. Though all of her books she needed for tomorrow were either at school or at home. They'd just have to leave earlier tomorrow so she could pick them up. So much for doing homework today. "What do you want to do now?"

"Play a game or watch a movie?"

"Probably a movie. I don't think I'm quite awake enough yet to properly play a game."

"Sounds good to me." Demando picked out one he hadn't seen yet and Usagi didn't have the heart to tell him that she'd already seen it with Makoto. It was a decent enough movie to watch a second time.

After the movie he found her looking at him or rather at his hair. "What?"

"Well... either you're going gray extraordinarily early or your roots are showing." She parted his hair and nodded. "Definitely not a trick of the light."

"I-" Demando rose to his feet and found a mirror and turned several directions while shifting his hair and squinting his eyes. "You have a good eyesight. I can barely make it out and I'm looking for it. I'll have to dye it again later this week."

"How often do you dye it?" She asked curious, she never really asked about his hair in public, not wanting to out him.

"About every six weeks." He answered. "Though recently it seems more often."

"Your hair is growing faster?" He nodded. "Because of puberty or something?"

"Something." Demando agreed. "Probably that. I've been getting taller and hair has been growing elsewhere. My face has to be shaved once a day now." He ran a hand along his jaw and grimaced. "Thankfully that once a day is usually at night." He gave her a once over. "Any new quirks with you over the last few years?"

"Well I'm not growing facial hair if that's what you're wondering." Usagi teased and cuddled up to his side when he sat down again. "I haven't really noticed too much. Just the usual stuff." She wondered if he'd even noticed the usual stuff, but then again friends didn't usually notice that kind of thing and she didn't really want him to either. She didn't want anybody noticing that she was taking after her sister in at least one way.

"How about another movie?" He asked instead of questioning her more and she nodded against his shoulder. They both fell asleep before the credits rolled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The semester passed quickly but it was a lot of fun for Usagi. For the first time in her life she was experiencing what it was like to have _friends_, as in the plural. When one or even two weren't able to do anything with her, then there was a third there. Sometimes all three did something together but it was usually her with Demando or with both of the girls. They got along well and she noticed that they started doing things on their own when she had commitment ties with Demando.

Demando... well he was busy too. He hung out with his mysterious friends more and more. And it was usually when she told him that the girls had invited her to go and do something with them. Something that he wasn't interested in doing. He claimed he had other plans. The next day after those occasions something was off but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

He never told her what they did either.

She was feeling kind of out of the loop with those guys. But she didn't push it. She knew how important it was to him to have 'regular' friends too. He had been so proud to tell her about them when he first met a few and they had pulled him in with arms wide open. No questions or judgment over who he was friends with otherwise. Except she felt judged and she didn't even know them.

She had only a few days left of the semester and she decided she _would _push the issue. After the next semester kicked off. She had two more years in this building and she didn't want to spend them leading a completely separate life to her best friend.

Ami and Makoto though were great at getting her to laugh and think about other things. It was such a relief to know and realize she had _female _friends. She hadn't really ever known too many females growing up. Just some of the teachers and her mother and sister. And she hadn't really known any of those very well. The three of them had banded together quickly and she wouldn't give them up for the world.

In fact, Ami a few weeks in, had realized that Usagi while excelling at the liberal arts had a serious blind spot to some of the harder sciences. Most noticeably in math and economics. Since those two were important to understand as a future ruler, she had decided she needed to tutor Usagi in those subjects. Since Rei and her had two completely different classes, they were thankfully not taught together.

And since Usagi hadn't had a chance to sit down and talk to her sister, no big surprise there, Usagi was glad for the separation Ami had thought up. She also didn't need help in science as most of it was concepts. And Usagi had seen an improvement in her grades, not substantial but an improvement. She went from a C- to a C+ and that was good enough for her to keep going to them.

Demando had no problems in the hard sciences so he hung out with his other friends on those days that she stayed after to study. Makoto needed help too so she stuck around to see if she could pick anything up to improve her B average. She'd raised it a grade point too in the few short weeks.

It was during one of these study sessions that Usagi begged for a snack break. Makoto and Ami had just touched upon a break through in one of the areas Makoto was having trouble with so they waved her away instead of joining in. Usagi ventured down the halls a little on edge, not knowing what to expect on her own. She hadn't been here this late since the textbook incident.

She got to the vending machines in one piece and she allowed herself to relax a little as she picked out what she wanted to eat.

"No!" Usagi spun thinking someone was telling her that and found an empty hall behind her. Usagi slowly turned back to pick up her candy bar and bottle of water when she heard it again. She followed the voice to its location and hesitated only a second before pushing open the weight room doors.

She was munching on the candy bar as she took in the sight. It might have been a mistake to come on her own. But it was just a couple of people.

A girl was pushing a guy away from her. "I said no!"

"Ah come on, what's the matter? You've never said no before."

"To you I have." The dark haired girl had a large red bow in her hair and seemed partial to her orange top and that combination struck a familiar cord in Usagi. She'd seen this girl before, somewhere. "And when I say no, I mean it."

"Why say no to me?" He demanded. "You've said yes to every other guy in school." He made a grab at her again.

"That's a gross overstatement." The girl looked to be holding up well on her own and Usagi turned to leave. She didn't need to get involved in other people's business when they didn't need her help. Not that she'd do much anyway. "I said no. Get your hands off of me."

"Yarim-"

"I'm pretty sure no is a very basic word in Japanese. Can't get much clearer than that. Especially _here_." Usagi said dryly, turning back around and knowing she couldn't leave the girl, capable or not with a pretty insistent guy like that. She leaned casually against the door she'd pushed open earlier.

"Oh yeah and who are- _you.._." The guy turned to confront the person butting in and died off recognizing the blond hair. "I don't want any trouble."

"Then you should have thought of that the first time the girl said no to you." Usagi lifted a blond brow. "Would you rather harass me?"

"No." The guy held up his hands. "I mean- _no_." So much for tact. "Never with _you_." Oh there was some hope after all. The guy was backing out towards another set of doors and once his face was hidden behind them and he'd probably ran for the hills, Usagi turned to the girl who had found herself on her bottom. She'd have a good laugh about his behavior later... or a good cry.

"Right, well, sorry for interrupting, I'm sure you'll tell me you had that handled and I just walked into something I know nothing about. I'm sure that's all true but I couldn't just turn away. Female solidarity and all." Usagi smiled tightly and turned to leave, not wanting a lecture from a very pretty girl.

What Usagi was not expecting was the girl to burst into tears. She seemed like a girl strong enough to handle a situation like that with a joke. Usagi turned back and knelt cautiously near her and put her arms stiffly around the crying girl. "There there... I'm sure he didn't mean any harm."

"They never do." She sobbed and buried her head into Usagi's chest. It was kind of unpleasant and not expected. "Why do they-" Her words were lost as she shook her head back and forth. "Always!"

"I'm sorry, I can't be any help, I didn't understand what you just said."

The girl pushed back the tears and wiped her sleeve across her face. "I'm sorry, I've burdened you with such nonsense."

"No, no. I'm willing to listen, I'd just like to be able to hear it first." Usagi ran circles on the girl's back. "This is a safe zone." She gestured between the two of them. "Anything said here stays here unless you don't want it to."

She burst into tears again and used both her sleeves to try and staunch the flow by pressing her sleeve covered palms tightly against her eyes. "You're so much nicer than everyone says. I'm Minako by the way."

"Usagi."

"Usagi-chan." Minako latched onto her wrist and held her hands tightly when she managed to free the other from her shirt. She had taken Usagi's invite seriously and hadn't needed an explanation to use it. "I- oh it's silly. But... no you don't want to hear it. This isn't any kind of behavior you'd find yourself in."

"Probably, but not by choice, I'd imagine." Usagi squeezed Minako's hands back. "Nor I believe by your own making either."

"But it is. I slept with two guys and now every guy thinks they can have a shot with me."

Usagi lifted a brow, not trying to be judgmental but to understand. "Two? At the same time?"

"_No_." Minako drawled exasperated. "At different times. The first one just blabbed it around that he wasn't the first though he knew. The second one... well, I can't honestly say that wasn't my fault. I did it to get back at the first but wouldn't you know it? He didn't breathe a word of it to anybody."

"Then... because one said he hadn't been?"

"Well that and someone else said they had a chance with me too and suddenly the whole school thinks I'm the town bicycle. When I say no some of them get angry but usually I can avoid confrontations like that."

"Has anything-"

Minako shook her head. "No, that was the worst of it. But there's a new guy I really like and he won't look at me twice. I think its because he thinks I'm loose and will probably give him a disease. I'm clean, I swear!"

"Hmm..." Usagi thought about this situation and pulled Minako up to her feet. "Perhaps its time to change your image."

"But I've already tried that." She touched the bow a bit self-consciously. "I used to wear more yellows... and shorter skirts."

Usagi smiled and held back the laugh. "Not that kind of image. Though that's a step in the right direction. Maybe you should change who you hang out with, or at least exclusively hang out with. I know a group of girls who if you hung out with wouldn't appear as if you're part of the fast crowd anymore. But I have to warn you, one in particular is definitely a boy-radar-jammer."

"Who is this mysterious and powerful crowd?" Minako asked somewhat amazed that there was anybody who could turn off a boy in school. "And this ring leader."

"Well I wouldn't call her a ring leader. But... well, if you were seen with me often enough your popularity level with the boys would definitely drop."

"Usagi-chan, pash." Minako waved her hand. "I was thinking you were going to tell me that I should be seen with Emerald. She's a man eater that one. Only seen her hot for one guy and he barely gives her the time of day. Might be part of the draw. Anyway any boy seeing me become friends with her will definitely think I've crossed over to the dark side and will bite any of them that try to get near me."

"You'll be surprised." Usagi predicted. "But you'd have to put up with me and my lot. Though the other girls are great."

"I'm sure they are." Minako wrapped Usagi up into a hug which was just another layer of surprise from the bright girl. "We'll be best of friends."

"I can see you're rather friendly with everyone." Usagi none-the-less hugged Minako back fiercely. "Well you were definitely one of the easiest acquisitions of friends I've ever had."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"Oh it is. It's just a surprise actually. It took me and Makoto years to get to where we are now. Though otherwise if it weren't for a slight hiccup, we would have been in months. You'll meet her and Ami today actually if you join me back in the classroom."

"Sure, would love to. Though I already know Ami pretty well." Usagi wasn't sure if that was true or not and when Minako saw the new side to Ami, she had to admit to as much. "I never knew she was such a clever girl. I mean yeah, smart and all, but not clever clever. She's hilarious!"

Usagi only smiled as Minako dragged Ami into a hug as well. What a surprising find.

–

Demando was not pleased in the slightest when she proudly brought Minako in front of him and introduced the two. He didn't even try to hide his displeasure.

"I let you go study with the resident genius and you bring back a stray?" He demanded, his hand going around Usagi's elbow and pulling her up close to him. She'd never seen him so livid. "I'm trying to make your image better and you go behind my back and continue making these friendships with ones that are only going to drag yours down further and further. I accepted Makoto, I even embraced Ami because she's smart and that can be used well but _Aino Minako_? Do you realize what her reputation is? Do you want to be linked with her in the same breath? Having her near you will just bring your hard earned repute down. You were hanging on by the skin of your teeth anyways!"

Usagi's eyes were large in her face as she looked at Demando and heard his rant. He'd never gotten physical with her before and truth be told this wasn't hurting her at all, but it was awkward the angle he was holding her. She felt for the first time in her life the tiniest bit scared of the man he was turning into.

"Minako is standing right there." Usagi hissed falling back on defense of her friends rather than give into that fear. They lent her strength even without knowing they were doing so.

"I don't think it is a good idea to be friends with her." Demando growled.

Usagi worked her arm free of his grip, it wasn't terribly tight on her and it was as if he'd let her go. "That isn't your choice to make." Usagi took a step back and she felt Minako's hand on the small of her back. She didn't even look towards her, she was too shocked by Demando's reaction. "Maybe five years ago I would have bowed to your wishes without asking but to have you to tell me to give up on a newly acquired friendship before it really began is... well I don't know what it is but I can't do it."

"What about your promise to be friends with me first?"

Usagi bit her bottom lip. "I am friends with you first. It just doesn't mean that I can't be friends with other people, people you disapprove of for no good reason, except for rumors and hearsay, when we're not doing something together first."

Demando took a step towards her and Minako instantly stepped in front of Usagi. He steadied himself by taking a deep breath. "You're right, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just worried about you."

Minako's eyebrow arched up. "I'd say you were worried about-"

Usagi started speaking at the same time as Minako and so her statement was never finished or really heard by the blond behind her. "I know that. But can't you give her a chance?"

"She's friends with Rei." Demando let it drop and Minako let out a gasp as if that was outrageous.

"I'd hardly say we were friends." A bitter look twisted Minako's features. "Or at least we haven't really been friends for about a year."

"Oh about the same time-"

"Enough." Usagi cut in over Demando's start, it sounded innocent enough but even the blind could see that it was intended to wound. Usagi had to think about what Demando said about Makoto and Ami too, he'd only _accepted _Makoto? And here she'd thought at one point that they could have liked one another. What were Makoto and Ami's feelings on the matter? Everything they said to one another had to be looked over with a new slant. Every word, every reaction. And when had this all started? And why? Was it just because Makoto broke his arm?

Maybe it was Makoto's fault. But it was most likely her own. They were better off not knowing each other and she had to go and insist on a meet-up. Usagi stepped around Minako and for the first time hesitated about putting her hand on Demando's arm. When she finally did he instantly moved it to around her waist and yanked her closer to him so their sides were touching. She took in a breath and then slowly released it. She plastered on a bright smile for Minako. "He's just looking out for me. It takes him time to warm up to new people."

"Really?" Minako asked dryly. "Well he seemed pretty warm and friendly with-"

"You must have misunderstood the situation." Demando spoke across her. "Anybody you might have seen me with that wasn't Usagi, was someone I've known for years."

"Still... she might be interested to know..."

"That you and Rei are still quite chummy despite any falling out the two of you might have had?"

"Is it a sin to be friends with the sister of the girl you want to be friends with as well?" Minako asked both brows raised. "I am a grade younger and I was Rei's shadow for the first semester. I hadn't known anybody before her."

"Oh, so you're in Makoto's grade. Did the two of you have any classes together?" Usagi grabbed onto that effort to change the subject with both hands.

"No. I had known about her but hadn't seen her until yesterday." Minako shrugged. "It happens. I'm more surprised that I haven't seen _you _around really except in the halls on occasion."

"I'm not really a _gym_ person." Usagi admitted. "Though I did try out for the ice skating team."

"How'd that go?" Minako asked effectively ignoring the giant elephant in the room.

"Dismally." Usagi admitted. "But they said they saw potential and if I try out again next year I might have a shot. But only if I continue to work on it." She didn't repeat everything that was said or not said at that time.

"And what about gymnastics?"

"Working on that too, but I find I'm not a huge fan of going onto my hands."

"I do gymnastics. It would have been nice to have someone to practice with that I actually like." Minako sighed heavily. "Oh well, I'm sure we'll have something together next year if not next week."

"I'd like that." Usagi slipped her hand into Minako's and looked up at Demando, he just barely managed to pull his fuming face back into order and slanted a smile down at her. "Since we're having less and less classes together every term it's nice to have someone I know and doesn't hate me in a class with me."

"Say the word and I'll rearrange my entire junior year to have every class with you." Demando vowed.

The blond laughed at the promise. "You can't silly, you haven't taken the prereqs to get in with me and a few are difficult to achieve good results without the introductory courses."

"Like knowing the difference between pointillism and scratch art?" He asked with a bit more bite than he probably intended. Usagi tried to ignore the tone and concentrated instead on the words.

"So you have been paying attention while I've rambled off on my subjects. You just never seemed interested."

"Everything you say interests me."

Minako started gagging and Usagi's head whipped around towards her. "Are you all right?" She demanded in concern, breaking out of Demando's hold towards her. Though he'd offered more resistance to the move than she was used to.

"Yeah sorry, just an involuntary reflex." Minako wiped at her eyes and mustered up a smile for Usagi. She strengthened it when she saw Demando's murderous glare. She linked arms with Usagi and pulled her towards the cafeteria. Demando followed watching them, but his eyes kept lingering on Usagi. It wasn't until she was seated with a tray in front of her that she looked around for him and found him leaning against the door, waiting.

She waved him over and he sat beside her, she handed him half of her food. So perhaps she hadn't taken so long to remember him as he'd thought. She had more than enough for herself and her particular eating habits. His knee came to press against hers so their thighs were flesh against one another. She continued on eating and he ate slowly, watching her face but seeing no change or acknowledgment to the action, just taking it in stride as she took everything else from him, he turned to look around the table.

The girls were all chatting easily, and had some silly thing they'd said after school yesterday and for the first time in his life he didn't know exactly what Usagi was talking about. He wasn't there and so was left out of this loop. Then they were using girl code for things and he didn't even know that Usagi knew girl code.

He bit back his annoyance, he'd already let some of it out already today and he hadn't meant to. He was all ready to swoop Usagi up into his arms and to hell with the consequences but she'd introduced him to that damned Minako. Her reputation was almost as gossiped about as Usagi's and for different things. She was only going to be a bad influence on the blond. Now the four of them had formed some kind of sisterly bond and the three that weren't his friends were drawing her ever slowly away from him. He had to double his efforts to keep her exactly where he wanted her, by his side.

–

In an effort to get back on her good side, Demando surprised her with an after the term treat. Things had been a little frosty and politeness had sunk into their otherwise easy and laid back friendship. She felt less able to speak her mind with him now knowing how he felt about her other friends. She gave him the benefit of the doubt though in most cases. He was her best friend and she would go to trust first, not suspicion.

Her mother had been fond of a saying that obviously had exceptions, trust three times then doubt. It was a rule she'd never had to live hard and fast by. She never even had a chance to put it into motion before and she wouldn't start here and now with Demando of all people. He'd been with her through the thick and thin of it almost all of her life. He was the only one she could trust with everything. Whatever was going on with him here and now, she'd just have to work it out with him, like they'd worked everything out so far.

He was making strides in that same direction and she was glad they weren't working at cross purposes. If he was going to make an effort, well so would she. Though she supposed she'd gone and did the first move by giving him half of the lunch she'd known he would share with her but that was habit, or could be waved off as such.

Now he was working really hard to get her to forgive him when she'd already been half way there instantly and the week that followed had only moved the incident out of her mind. Minako's not so much, and it was her that he should have been sucking up to, but she wouldn't begrudge him his efforts. Besides she liked spending time with him. He was always fascinating and so very smart.

He had stories of distant places that made her think he was making them up if he wasn't so serious when he told them. They could have been in her backyard or many distant galaxies away. She wanted to find that out for herself, and maybe one day she would. When she wasn't sixteen and stuck in Japan. She'd bring Demando with her, he could be her guide. He'd lived so much in a few short years and then he stayed here and she wasn't sure why.

She realized with a start as she over looked the city on the top floor of the tallest building in Tokyo that this was all she really knew. She was vastly under prepared for a world out there. Sure she met delegates from all over but they were formal and polite. They were not what the people were really like once you scratched the surface. They didn't represent those areas in their places that people didn't dare venture into until they were prepared. She didn't know what people looked like outside of her little haven either. There were dampeners in place so that everyone looked like what everyone was used to seeing. Take Luna for example, she was really a cat. A common little house cat but when Usagi saw her, she was a fully formed adult woman with black hair and red eyes. Not however the same red eyes that haunted her dreams every once in awhile of the boy she'd learned was Rubeus. The words might be the same, but the shading and coloring were slightly different. Luna's pierced into her heart and could make her feel bad for things she didn't know she did wrong or lift her up if she was complimenting her. Those red eyes seldom offered comfort but every once in awhile they did. Rubeus' as she'd seen only offered derision.

But that was beyond the scope of her issue. Luna was small and cuddly in actuality and that's why she'd never touched Usagi or held her or anything else for that matter that required physical contact. A person from Phobos could see Luna and only see a black bird, and Usagi would look like one too. _That _was the point. Everybody looked like themselves but as if they were born to different dimensions and they all passed through and said the same thing at the same time.

It had been a gift to the first Queen a long long time ago in order not to rile the peace treaties with visual prejudices. There were enough already on the table without it being a flash to the eyes every time they looked up or around. Over the years things had gotten better, travel had been established between worlds and those who could make deals and kept the peace were becoming more accustomed to differences each race brought in all things including looks.

Yet still, here on Earth, in that room, everybody was the same. Luna and Artemis had special individual ones from their planet.

And Usagi had only known dark haired individuals with pale but yellow-tinted skin. She wondered what her sister saw when she was in that same room and her eyes paused on Usagi, if they ever paused on Usagi.

"Hey, I brought you up here, not for the view, but for the other thing." He tilted his head towards the room, a teasing look in his eyes as if he couldn't believe she hadn't seen his purpose.

"It's a wonderful idea." Usagi agreed and her eyes were shining as she looked up at him. "Thank you for inviting me. I will thoroughly enjoy them in a moment. First though I want to appreciate this work of art and memorize it."

"It's just the city." Demando commented not understanding.

"Yes but someone had designed it originally and then someone else had come in years later and redesigned it, deconstructed it almost but you can still see the first draft in the lines. It's a living work of art, it's always changing."

"Then how can you memorize it?" Demando asked slipping his hand into hers and the other one held a glass of wine. She didn't comment on that, he was always sneaking something like that through, and this time people had just given it to him. The red liquid was a disturbing dark color and she forced her eyes up to his.

She smiled and answered his question. "That's the whole point. You have to keep coming back for another look. But one day you'll come back and realize that its virtually unrecognizable. Then you'll have to look deep again to find the bones that made the city what it was. What made it great, what made it horrifying and beautiful at the same time. What made you love it and hate it. What makes you stay, and what makes you come back. But first you have to want to leave it." She held his eyes and forced a breath through her lips, warming her up to say what she wanted and needed to say. "I want to leave it."

His eyes were confused and she could watch tiny specks of gray swim around in his silver eyes and then it cleared and he understood. "You can't mean that. You live here, you're the heir here. Everybody knows your name the instant they see your face. You're protected the best here and you... have friends here."

"I can have friends anywhere and it'll be hard to leave the girls. I'll want them to come with me and maybe they can, who knows. But I need to leave this place and soon."

"We're just working towards our last term of our sophomore year, do you really intend to leave before that's finished, hell before the fourth year is finished?"

Usagi shrugged. "I know my education has already far exceeded that of my peers due to the early start I had been given as princess. In other realms I still need help with some topics but it isn't anything that can't be learned on the move. I've deluded myself into thinking I could have the normal high school experience, hell I've even tried out for the ice skating team, but they won't have me on next year, even if I'm good. There will be accusations of unfair advantages and leanings. If my peers on my own team can get past their original judgment of me."

"It won't be any easier out there." His gesture swept the stars and he wasn't even looking at them. The stars she couldn't help but feast her eyes on. "They will hate too, they will mock and criticize and harm you too. Nobody will give you enough time to create a friendship. You might not even survive the environment on a lot of those planets. Death will face you before you even open the door from your nonexistent space shuttle. Your family has gotten too cozy in allowing people to come to you. You won't even have a way off this rock if something were to happen."

"It has been abandoned but not forgotten. It can be made in time, if there were a need. I do not worry like that. I am only certain that I can only appreciate this place and in return be appreciated if I put a little breathing room between us."

"And what about us?" Demando asked, so far she'd mentioned the girls, but not him. Did she need space between them too?

"I always just assumed that you'd come with me. Support any life altering decision I need to make." She said with perfect honesty, not expecting anything different.

"But that's just it, its not just your life anymore. I have one too. I have a family that will disagree with this plan of yours and will expect me home every day."

"Then you can be. I can transport you back and forth." She wasn't sure how she'd manage that but she'd figure it out, or have someone figure it out.

"Not home as in my house, but home as in this planet. This has become my home. They will believe I am here the whole time, not gallivanting around with you. I did that when I was younger and I did not like it." Demando lifted their joined hands and laid her fingers against his face. "As for _my_ education, it was seriously delayed due to my wandering start as a gypsy. I had enough education from my parents to keep up with most but I had to work extra hard to keep up with you." Usagi's eyes were sad as she looked up at him. "And now I've upset you. It was not my intention. In fact quite the opposite when I brought you here."

She shook her head, trying to clear it and remove that look from her eyes. "I just never realized that we've wanted such different things for so long. It's all right, it was just a silly flight of fancy." She waved her hand near her head, her fingers curling as if it wasn't a thought out gesture and realizing it, put her hand back at her side. "I'm here with you. I won't go off on my own. I wouldn't want to trudge up all those old unpleasant memories. I see you've already done that and it wouldn't be as much fun for you. And for the record, I was always the one trying to catch up to you. You astounded me from the moment we entered a progress measuring institute, ie first grade."

"I suppose in this case we will agree to disagree." Demando lifted his wine glass hand and using his thumb he brushed away a tear in her lashes, the cool glass brushed against her cheek and for a moment she was looking at him through the red liquid and it cast a red haze over everything. It sent a chill down her spin as all she could see was Demando in red.

Then the image was gone and he was once again her white prince with dark coloring. "Now come." He used their combined hands to drag her towards the first of the few paintings that were displayed up here. They were some of the most prestigious paintings and they were only out for a short amount of time. The only place to have more esteemed paintings was the palace but they were always out for show and anyone could see them. This was a private collection from a collector who knew their stuff and Usagi was happy for a chance to study them while she could. Demando had impressed her by swinging these tickets and without using her clout once to do so. He'd had them far in advance to them walking up to the door. The doorman was going to let them in without them but Demando had prided himself on delivering the tickets in front of him with a flourish. That he had something to offer to the pairing. Yet he already had, though he couldn't show anyone else what he could do, _and_ that wasn't even what she hinted at.

All in all, she absolutely enjoyed herself and loved each of the paintings they saw for completely different reasons. They were brought in from all around the world and she was impressed by how vastly what different people from the same place could create. She'd seen works of art from other planets and they were all interesting but it impressed her more when they were all contained on this one little one. They should have all been nearly identical. Yet none of the works of art showed anyone with anything but dark hair and brown eyes. The world wasn't identical to Japan. Her father hadn't been, she hadn't been. They didn't come from nowhere and they weren't from a planet outside of this one. Her father came from another island, one called Isle of Man.

She always remembered him having pink toned skin and even when he wasn't blushing he looked like he'd just exerted himself in some way. She hadn't gotten his skin tone and she hadn't gotten her mother's either. In fact... when Demando's hand covered hers and she looked down at it then up at his face. She realized she'd been wrong. She just hadn't realized it. Their skin tones were very close in shades just not in intensity. Hers was neutral and could tan a little, his was neutral as well but it seemed as if sun didn't really affect him, he could tan but he didn't burn like she did. Her sister had that in common with her at least, they'd gotten the same skin tone. It just made Rei prettier with the shock of naturally darkened hair with the slightest bit of red. Demando's dark hair looked out of place except for in the summer but that was because it didn't have a lot of highlights in it and the extra sun added not only to his pallor but also highlights. Sapphire while similar to his brother's in a lot of ways had gotten that trait different. He looked fine with the dark hair but his blue eyes might have had something to do with it too, added another layer instead of the stark contrasts of black, pale and silver. Demando, Sapphire, Rei and herself were the only ones in all of Japan with something different than the rest of the population, they all had cool undertones while the rest had warm and in this she wouldn't dig deeper into the meaning that could be behind that.

Her lips tugged into an extra large smile at that point and Demando couldn't help but mimic the action. "What?"

"I just realized we have yet another similarity. One we share with our siblings."

"Oh and what's that?" Usagi held their hands out in front of him and he just stared. "I don't get it."

Usagi laughed and hugged his arm close and rested her head on his bicep. "Don't worry about it. You'll figure it out one day too."

They stayed in the building for a little while longer before they walked back towards the palace. Their positions hadn't changed much since that last comment and when they stopped at the gate, Usagi moved away so she could face him. "Thank you Demando, this has been a very lovely evening and it was amazing to get up there. It was a special treat that I'll always cherish."

Demando smiled charmingly and pulled her back into his arms. "I will too." He bent down and kissed her first on one cheek and then the other. "Have a good night Usagi and I will see you tomorrow."

Usagi lingered but eventually she pulled away with a short affirmation and walked passed the guards. "Bye." She waved and he watched her walk towards one of the doors and then he turned and left, knowing her eyes were watching his retreat up the hill towards his own home. Soon, very soon things were going to change.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

–

AN: Hi everyone! Thanks for your reviews, I love it when people can see past JUST a Usagi-Mamoru fic. Pure romance gets so boring. I personally need something more going on. I'm so glad that you've stuck through to appreciate it. This chapter is going to change focus a little but hopefully you won't mind too much. The rest is still the same though. :)

–

Three days, that's all he had with her was three peaceful days that reconnected them in a way that he hadn't known they were missing until then. Three days of pure fun and relaxation. No outside intrusions or issues popping up. Nobody to interrupt or tear her away from him except for the time they had to spend apart, naturally at the end of the day and even then it wasn't always so. Three full days.

Then, as he knew, the world crowded in on them once more. Except this time it wasn't quite how he expected it to go. In fact, had he known or had any reference to such a situation he would have insisted she changed her schedule. As it was, the moment it happened, it was too late and there was no going back. He just hated that he missed it, hated that he wasn't there to intercede and stop this from happening. He was loathe to even acknowledge it. But he didn't realize the full extent, just realized instantly that he did _not _like it and he had to find a way to stop this. Now. But how?

Nothing in their lives together had prepared him for this eventuality. He never thought this _could _happen. Someone liked Usagi the second they saw her and it was not someone he would gladly accept into their group. Even then he knew it was rocky grounds.

–

It was the class right before lunch. As per usual on the first day and for each class, Usagi stood outside the door of her new class and took a deep breath, trying to center herself and prepare for whatever could be thrown her way. She would deflect it and not act out. She would not act out. She repeated as a mantra. Hoping that this class, unlike any of the others, would be different, would accept her the moment she stepped foot in it and she didn't have to deflect missiles thrown at her.

But that was a very low chance indeed. The only thing going for her in this one particular situation was that it was a mixed year class. Or at least a junior/senior class but it was her extra-curricular for this term. The one she chose instead of taking a language. Others inside would be taking it purely because they had to or it fulfilled their one English credit for the term. Usagi was taking it because she wanted to, because this was something she needed to continue pushing herself towards. With extra credits on her roster she was eating up spare classes fast but thankfully there were so many options in other fields, ones she might not enjoy as much but could still take.

This was a class that she felt like she _could _enjoy. She had once. Now too, there would be nobody from her grade. That made her happy, that meant that nobody could look down upon her for all the years they'd spent together. But on the other hand it meant they had grown used to her presence, at least the ones that she'd been with.

Taking another deep breath she pushed her way in. Her heart sunk. The first person she saw was Rei. She didn't know who she was expecting to be in this class. Makoto vowed she'd never take it and Minako said she'd already taken it, and passed, just.

Then there was the scene that Rei was center stage of. If they weren't already so keenly aware of just how different two sisters could be, this just showed a spot light onto it. Rei was sitting on top of some guy's desk and people were flocked around them. Rei was laughing and running her fingers through the guy's black hair. But it was a black that marked something wrong in Usagi, like Demando's but different... she hadn't seen his face. He was probably a pretty boy, just Rei's type. He was popular too, Usagi could see that from just the way the people held on to every word he said. Then he was laughing and the others joined in, seeming to follow his lead. But Usagi's attention was caught by it. It was just a warm smooth sound. It melted as it reached Usagi's ears and she sighed, relaxing into a chair closest to the door but a few back so nobody would really glance over at her by mistake. She didn't want to make her presence known, but that would be a hard thing to do in this class. She could enjoy a few more minutes of anonymity.

So, she liked his laugh, what was the problem with that? She could like any number of people's laughs but she just hadn't thought about it before. She wasn't at all curious about him. Not even when it seemed people were more interested talking to him than her own sister, the princess. Usagi rolled her eyes, if she hadn't been so used to being ignored and knowing how rotten that felt at times, she'd have laughed at Rei for her obvious attempt at seeking further attention. The girl got plenty of attention, she didn't need anymore but she also didn't deserve being ignored.

It seemed as if everyone in class was enraptured by this boy and maybe a little of her sister too, if the guy sitting against the desk opposite was anything to go by. His arms were crossed and he looked a little put out. His jade green eyes dark and brooding but when the guy who entrapped her sister's attention turned towards him, the boy's eyes lit up and he smiled, made some joke that had everyone laughing and then the conversation floated a different way. Nothing in that situation would have made anyone think that he was more interested in her sister than the boy, but Usagi knew. She had a good enough read on people by now to know that for sure. He wanted her sister's attention but she only wanted to give it to the boy whose desk she sat upon.

Usagi turned her eyes away, she didn't want anything to do with it and looked down at her course guide that she'd picked up from next to the door. It wasn't anything that she couldn't handle and was interested by some of the course material. This wasn't exactly what she was expecting when she signed up for this class. She thought it would be more of the same. She flipped through pages and she felt a small bubble of happiness grow inside, this would be fun. Or at least to watch, since nobody would work with her and so hers would be abysmal if it was group work but probably decent enough if it were individual work.

She noticed that people came in after her, the stragglers and paused by the door, noticing her and then scanning the rest of the room. They all started forward on jet fueled feet towards what they discovered next. They only added to the crowd.

Usagi glanced out of the corner of her eye at them, there were whispers starting to abound through the group. Saw through the throng a head turning towards hers but then hidden from view as someone shifted.

It was Usagi's turn to be startled as the boy shoved to his feet and she could see the top of his head just barely above the crowd. They parted for him as he strode forward with Rei on his heels. She was trying to wrap her fingers around the inside of his elbow but he was moving too fast for her to manage it right. Her fingers kept slipping off his crisp white sleeve.

It was such a fitting color for him, it showed off his tan skin nicely. The shirt also fit perfectly, highlighting the breadth of his shoulders. She could see a faint outline of some muscles underneath where Rei's actions caused it to tighten against his flesh momentarily before bouncing back. She was sure the vest, which wasn't required, hid a surplus of fat. He probably only toned his arms and left the rest to chance. Probably all weights and no cardio... she had to keep telling herself these things because she needed to get herself to _not_ look him over and then stare.

Her mouth gaped as he strode with purpose along the front of the classroom and she thought she had infuriated him enough to make him leave the room. She'd never had _that _reaction before. It was a new one.

An even newer one was such an obviously popular student turning at the last moment to cut down her aisle and stop in front of her. His eyes had not once left hers since he had freed himself from the people surrounding him. And she was far from able to tear hers away, even now. She had thought for sure that she had surprised him with her presence, she'd seen the widening of them and his sharp intake of breath. Now he towered over her and she could see his eyes even clearer. Persian blue, she recalled quickly, having never seen anyone with that shade before. They were darker than most blues but not too dark to see the color or even be confused by it and still be vibrant. That was a very intense color but it went well with the tanner skin and olive complexion.

He pulled the chair out from in front of her desk and faced it away from her. He sat and one arm rested along the top of it's back. His other hand rested on his knee. "Denka." He spoke and it was the first words she'd actually heard from him. The only sound to this point had been his laugh and his voice did not disappoint.

Usagi could only gape at him before she managed to filter and understand what he'd just said to her. It wasn't a greeting, it wasn't a question, she wasn't quite sure what it was other than a statement. She looked at him unsure, she wasn't sure what kind of game he was playing with her. This was a new situation for her to be in. She kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for him to slam her face down into her desk. Perhaps though he wouldn't go that far until he could get a read on her sister's reaction on something like that.

Then something else slipped into her mind and she frowned slightly. "Only Ami-chan has called me something similar to that-"

"It worked well for her didn't it?" He tugged a black brow up and she felt her heart arresting. He, objectively, wasn't better looking than Demando or even Sapphire, but the latter had more time to grow into his looks and it could change. But this mysterious boy was already starting to show how he would look as a man. There wouldn't be any pudgy-cheeks or soft chins. Nobody would call him boyishly good looking for long. Demando would have many years before he dropped his boy-ish and youthful charms.

Yet there was something about this one, something that was in his eyes that would always seem more playful and youthful than anyone else. She couldn't put her finger on it. What she really wanted to put her finger on was his defined cheek and run it down through the hollow to his jaw. She curled her hands into fists to keep her from going through with the impulse.

"How- why-"

He took pity on her and gave her the information she sought. "It's only natural since we were raised by similar people. She's my cousin."

"_Ami's _your cousin?" But... she didn't understand, they looked nothing alike! Ami was soft and sweet looking. She was tiny too! Albeit bigger than Usagi, but she was still really willowy for her height.

"Our mothers were sisters and taught me good manners." He said completely neutral and that snapped Usagi back into focus.

"I- oh I'm sorry, you seem to know precisely who I am, but I haven't a clue who you are."

If she thought the brow lifting was something to look at, the lips curling upward on only the one side cast his face into a whole new dimension. "Such a shame, and here I thought my dear cousin would speak of me as much as she has spoken of you. I should see to it that she returns the favor. Otherwise this will be very one sided and I will feel like I am taking advantage of the situation."

His eyes roamed over her face and the only redeeming factor was that they never _left _her face, but she still felt stripped bare. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but it was unsettling and new. Her voice felt breathless. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

Eyes softening he reached out a hand and took the liberty to touch her, but to be fair, he did pause before making contact and looked into her eyes, waiting for her to either confirm or deny access. She wouldn't have been that brave. What he read in her eyes must have been a confirmation though she didn't recall even thinking one way or another. The back of his knuckle, just the pointer finger, brushed lightly against the bone of her cheek before catching a wayward strand of blond hair and pushing it behind her ear. Then his hand was back to his thigh and his touch had been so light it might have been as if he hadn't made it at all but her skin felt branded there to give weight that he had. "Because I enjoy looking at you. Please though, enlighten me, in what way do I look at you?"

"Like you know everything about me."

He shook his head. "It is no fun that way. The fun comes from learning about you slowly, pealing back each layer, letting time reveal more and more about you. I want to be surprised by what I can learn about you and never grow bored, no matter how small." Then he gave her a confident smile. "On the other hand, I do feel as if I've known you all my life."

"I don't like it." She squeaked.

"Too bad, I plan on looking at you like this forever." His voice lowered to a husky level that was meant for only Usagi's ears. In his words was a very daunting promise.

"But we've only just met-" If it was a plead, it wasn't a very strong one but it was still heard in the quiver of her voice.

"I say it's been long overdue in coming."

The teacher came in and any more conversation would be very limited and would have to end soon anyway. But the male kept on sitting where he was as people slowly went to find their seats but were unsure where they should sit. "Chiba-san, I hate to call attention to you as you're obviously in the middle of something but until you claim your seat the rest of class shall be disturbed. We are all waiting for your lead."

It was the same instructor that she'd had for historical literature with Ami and she appreciated his dry voice. He didn't pull his punches too often. This Chiba-san stood up ruefully and went back to where he had been sitting before. She let out a deep breath in relief, glad that he'd be on the other side of the room. But her relief didn't last long as he gathered up his supplies then came back and took the seat beside hers. The rest of the class ruefully found their seats around them.

Rei was left with the decision to either sit behind him or on his other side and she chose to sit behind him while the man with the jade eyes sat beside him. Usagi took a quick glance at her sister and for once those violet eyes were not on the boy but on her. The look in them, had she been the one born with magic, would have instantly set Usagi on fire. She tried to apologize with her eyes but Rei looked away, not accepting it.

Chiba-san however had no qualms about openly staring at her. He only turned when he acknowledged the teacher had a point when other eyes kept being taken away from the front of the room at his odd behavior. Speech class had just officially started.

A few minutes into his opening talk, he had just been going over the syllabus and what had been expected for each project, trying to give them an overview before they started in on the first one the next day. "You shall be in varying numbers throughout the term. Sometimes it shall be just you and your semester long partner and sometimes there will be four or six of you together. The last project shall be on your own, to show the class what you've learned not only from me but the people you've had to work with. In a few moments I shall be assigning partnerships. If anyone would like to volunteer, you may raise your hand now."

Several hands went up at once and the teacher laughed. "I know we have a few celebrities among us but you cannot all claim them at once. How about we allow them to choose? Chiba-san, who would you like to partner with? The lovely Tsukino-san?"

"That's exactly whom I would like to partner with, but the younger hime, Usagi-ojo-hime."

Shocked murmurs and whispers began and Usagi leaned across the walkway to hiss at him. "Are you crazy? That's social suicide!" It had been one thing for him to stop all conversation and come up to her, that could have been chalked up to curiosity but this was something completely different.

"I'll weather." He told her nonchalant and hadn't even glanced at her since he announced his intentions to be paired up with her.

The teacher looked just as confused and out of sorts as the rest of them, but couldn't be as much as Usagi. She'd never had someone that actually had friends and plenty of them, come up to her. Why would anyone popular want to be her friend? Not that she thought her current friends undeserving of popularity but that's just the way it had been so far. "Well... if it is what you want, then I think it is an excellent idea. I think it shall be good to see what the two of you come up with. Tsukino-hime always does really well in my courses and so do you. The two of you will be an unstoppable pairing." He didn't mention anyone else paired with either would probably have their work suffer because of either dislike and uncommunicative behavior or idol worshiping or even relaxed attitudes thinking they'd do all the work.

Usagi didn't dare look up for the rest of the class, she was sure anyone whose eyes she connected with would have a death warrant out for her. She listened and took copious notes during the rest of the class, despite the obvious draw that she could see if she looked left and through her lashes.

The moment the bell rang she was out of her seat and through the doorway. Demando was three doors down from hers and she met him at the door by the time he left it and instantly latched onto his arm, pulling him down the hallway with her. She had to put space between herself and the guy from her class, not that he'd follow her or anything but she couldn't risk it. Demando had to come with her because she wouldn't be coming back this way for him.

"Usagi- what's up?" He didn't sound concerned in the slightest by her tiniest bit out of character actions. In fact he sounded as if he liked the fact that she practically tackled him the moment he set foot out of the door.

"Oh, just in a hurry to meet up with some of the girls." She lied without thinking about her words, she was thinking about something else entirely. Or was trying to gather her flying thoughts.

"Usagi-ojo!" A voice called from behind and the two of them glanced back to see the strange man following them.

Usagi gave a half wave and then turned forward once more to forge ahead, dragging Demando with her. He was watching her too, she seemed nervous and completely unlike herself. She was chuckling without anything being funny and she seemed a bit dazed. Demando frowned at her, his eyes going from the top of her head to her feet. "Was he bothering you?"

They were losing him in the surge of students coming out of all the rooms they passed and went in different directions. "Huh?" She answered intelligently and then realized what he'd asked. "Oh, no, he's my new speech partner for the term."

His lips tugged even further, she'd never had a male partner, at least not without another female involved. And he was an attractive male. She seemed... he didn't know, flattered by his attention? "You're partners with Chiba Mamoru?" He asked just to be clear, that was unprecedented. He was the most popular boy in the senior year, hell, probably the whole school.

"Yeah." Usagi shrugged it off, the further away they got the less hold he had over her and she could breath easier.

His words had to be chosen very carefully when he spoke about the other guy because of that fact. Though most of what was said and heard was hearsay anyway, only a select group known as the inner circle actually knew anything real about him. "Be careful with him, he's a bit of a Casanova, the love 'em and leave 'em type. He's a connoisseur of women."

He watched as her face twisted and she cracked up. "Oh we should have no fear of that. He's gorgeous and I'm, well, I'm me. He would never be interested."

Though... what had he been doing, associating himself with her? It was odd enough that he even spoke to her, but to deliberately hitch his wagon with hers? For the entire term? She could probably understand volunteering for one assignment out of curiosity but the whole time? It was crazy!

"Still, be careful, he gets off on the hard pursuit." Which would explain why Rei was still hanging around him, but then again Rei could very well be part of this 'inner circle', why else wouldn't he try and get rid of her if he wasn't interested? Even if she was a princess, she wasn't _the _princess.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to fall for any of his charm." Usagi slid him a sly look and he smiled back and hugged her to his side. She only prayed she hadn't spoken too soon, the moment their eyes had connected she'd felt unable to control her own thoughts. He'd just scattered them, not to mention what he did to her body.

At the moment she felt back in control and she pushed that class to the back of her mind and chalked it up as a fluke.

She knew why she was worried about running into him again but she wasn't sure why Demando walked in with her to every class after that and looked around before giving her a quick hug and leaving. Was he looking to see if this Mamoru was in any of her other classes? But no, he didn't cross her path again that day. They only had the one class together and that was already too much. The fact that Rei was in that class too only added to her stress. It would have been hard enough sharing one class with her sister, and especially her _last _term at this school. Usagi didn't want to ruin anything for her sister.

She shared a class with each of the girls and only one with Demando. It was a little disappointing but she knew that it was only par for the course, it would be happening more and more over the next few years.

Usagi didn't want to stay but she'd wait it out until Demando finished and then they could go exploring. She'd take a gap 'year' and spend that time seeing new sights and claiming it was to help her better herself to become queen. Truthfully it was probably going to be because she couldn't wait around in this city waiting for her mother to pass the baton onto her.

Maybe she might even move the capital somewhere else if she found some place that treated her even slightly better. She was warming considerably to that idea and daydreamed about through the rest of the day. First days were notorious for being unimportant and she would catch up if she missed anything by the end of the week. It was such a nice thought and would have been sold on the idea if it weren't for the fact that she'd be running away if she did that. Then all the work and all the pain would have been for nothing. The people would be vindicated and would go back to being used to seeing nothing but their own reflections everywhere.

She didn't choose it but she'd been elected to broaden their minds and she would succeed in this task. A change in hair color was the smallest change they'd have to accept. She'd open the doors to allow foreigners in, it'd be her first act. There were already ones here under the radar. She'd just make it official. She'd also encourage the people here to go out and explore more. Perhaps it'd be more like an exchange program.

Her lips curled up at this newest idea. Oh yes, that would be a lot better than leaving herself. The people would have a heyday with it but she felt they deserved it. Her loyalties weren't only to the people of Japan or even the people of this planet. Her people were stretched out across the system and some of them might have even gone further away.

This planet belonged only to the Prince and he could have it. She was going to go out there and not only learn more and see more, but she would find her people who didn't reside here. It was a small population after the meltdown but there were still people out there. Nothing would stop this decision.

Demando didn't have to know all the details, just the highlights that she wanted him to know. The parts that would actually affect him, like the traveling. She could go off and do her own thing in the background. She knew he wouldn't agree otherwise. Maybe the girls could come too. Hell, anybody who _wanted_ to come were more than welcomed.

But... that was still a ways away and she had more pressing matters to attend to. Like how Minako was contemplating changing the color of her bow from red to green and the green she'd pulled out was a neon green that went well with her hair but not both hair and powder blue eyes.

They kept trying to convince her to stick with her red if that was the only other choice she was prepared to offer. It wasn't until Usagi voiced her opinion that Minako finally decided to stick with her red bow. Usagi felt flattered that her opinion mattered so much and that Minako didn't automatically do the opposite. Now Usagi wished she'd come up with another answer if changing her bow mattered so much to the other girl. She took her aside afterward. "If you really want to change your bow, it shouldn't matter what anyone else says-"

"Actually Usagi, it wasn't that." Minako paused as she looked around and leaned in closer. "I just wanted to start fresh and be someone you could be proud of. I figured that the bow could symbolize the new place in my life I've found myself in but if you really liked it, who am I to change it? That might have been what drew you to me."

"I do like the bow, but that doesn't mean you have to be restricted to one thing. You can experiment all you want." Usagi reached out and touched the bow lightly. "I'm not going to stand in your way."

"You're the one person I can trust to stand beside me." Minako took Usagi's hand in hers. "Thank you for being my friend. People had been slipping out on me for the last few months but you're the first person to come to me."

"It is I who is blessed by this friendship." Usagi insisted.

Minako grinned and tossed her arms around Usagi. The blond returned the exuberant hug with her own equal energy. Demando cleared his throat as he came back from dumping the trays. "Time for class."

–

It was the second to last class of the day. Demando had done his staying thing until class almost started before disappearing out. Usagi shook her head, she couldn't understand what his deal was. So Mamoru had shown a little interest in her, it wasn't like he appeared dangerous. She knew exactly who he was and where she could find him if he did anything to her. It wasn't like it was a sneak attack.

The bell rang to signify the end of class and she realized she had not paid this class a single thought. She didn't even know which class she was in for a moment. Then she felt something bounce off her shoulder but it didn't hurt, in fact a moment ago and she probably wouldn't have even registered. She looked around for the offending object and found a paper plane next to her desk. She snagged it and unfolded it, read the message and looked behind her at the boy who'd tossed it to her.

He sat a few rows behind her and she waited for most of the class to file out before getting to her feet. He stopped beside her desk on his way out, allowing others to go passed. "I know you." She commented while picking up her bag and sliding the strap up to her shoulder.

"Yeah... I never did get the chance to talk with you, but this is the first class I've seen you where you haven't wandered off with someone else. I've taken the opportunity to do so now."

"You were that boy who was mean to Ami." She accused, still remembering how he had tormented the girl for a few weeks before she'd stepped in. But he hadn't been mean to Usagi, in fact he had defended her against that Rubeus character.

"I don't think I was ever mean." His brown eyes widened. "I would only try to irritate her to get her to pay attention to me."

"I don't understand." Usagi said slowly, hitching the bag up higher. Soon she'd have to be out those doors so she could walk with Demando. "Why would you do that?"

"I like Ami, but after that scene with Rubeus I knew I had to back off and I feel like she's forever going to associate me with him even though I broke off my friendship with him that day."

"I can understand that, but why would you want to irritate her? There's other ways of getting her attention, far more logical ones."

He grinned at her. He wasn't perfect looking but he had a charming quality to him and even without that he'd be pleasant to look at. "Love isn't logical."

"And you're claiming its love, what you're feeling?"

"I'm not sure exactly what it is, but it could be, some day." He held out his hand for hers. "I'm Urawa Ryo." Usagi took his hand and nodded her acknowledgment of the introduction. It was just annoying to reiterate what he already knew. "I just wanted to apologize to you about my involvement, it hadn't been my intention for you to get hurt that day and I hadn't realized what a mean streak Rubeus had."

"It's not your fault. I never blamed you and my opinion of you has never been bad. I saw how quickly you read the situation and dealt with it in the manner you saw befitting." Usagi looked up to see Demando at the door, peeking in to see if she was held up and he lifted a black brow at her closeness with the other male.

"Before you leave, I was just wondering, since we both seem to be without friends in this class, if you'd like to partner up with me when we have projects?"

"You wouldn't mind being seen with me? Even in a classroom setting?" Usagi asked a little unsure about this.

Ryo gave a slight shrug. "You seem nice and its necessary, so why not?"

"You could always let the teacher pick."

"I like to have some knowledge of my partners before I work with them, that way I know that we can work well together and get the awkwardness out of the way in the beginning."

Usagi gave him a slight smile. "I'd like that. Thank you for asking me. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave another slight action but this time in wave form and joined Demando at the front of the room. They strolled from there together and Usagi was lost in thoughts, not noticing Demando glancing behind him every once in awhile at the boy going the opposite direction and silver eyes narrowing. Or the hand that slid around her waist. The last class of the day was the only class the two had together.


End file.
